


Sins Locked Away

by Mimikip, PhoenixVitae



Series: The Daily Life of Demons and Death [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, Drag Queens, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Grim Reapers, Heaven & Hell, Hellhounds, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Musical References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 83,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikip/pseuds/Mimikip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixVitae/pseuds/PhoenixVitae
Summary: What happens when two immortal beings meet for the first time? One fateful day the Grim Reaper himself would answer just that question as he set his eyes on an incubus working as a drag queen. Neither of them knew each other's identities, but sparks would soon begin to fly between them. Join the demon Abaddon and Grim on what are sure to be some very homosexual hijinks.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Daily Life of Demons and Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128302





	1. A Chance Encounter

Footsteps echoed on the pavement as a man with pitch-black hair strolled through the streets. He had a chilling aura about him, his eyes gleaming silver. He was bored, had nothing to do, and no new work to get done. _"Hmm...maybe I'll indulge myself tonight, I could use a bit of fun."_ The man shrugged his shoulders and scouted for a place to relax and hang out. He smirked to himself and entered a little gay club he heard was popular in town.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY WIG GLUE?!" Abaddon was late, again. It wasn’t his fault that men always wanted a "1 on 1 meet and greet" with him. As much as he loved working here, it seemed the other employees loved to punish him for being popular. This wasn’t the only time a piece of his costume went missing.

Grim entered the club, finding a secluded spot in a corner to relax. He looked around at everything, taking in the atmosphere. It felt nice to have a break from all of his work. He swore he thought he heard a voice yelling from the back of the club somewhere, but he shrugged it off and leaned back in his chair.

"Ab, you were supposed to on five minutes ago! What the hell happened?" Abaddon’s manager asked. "Couldn’t find my glue. Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Cue my song."

Grim crossed his leg and noticed that the lights in the place had changed, it seemed like a show was about to happen. _"Oh, lucky me. I'm just in time for a lovely performance."_ He chuckled to himself and smirked. _"Wonder if this person is cute, I'll just have to wait and see~"_

The music started and the curtain parted to reveal a tall, tan drag queen in a skin-tight red and black ensemble. Of course, she was showing as much skin as possible while still adhering to the club’s dress code, if there even was one. She had a long black and red ombré wig on, and thigh-high heels that could kill. Clearly, this queen was a professional.

Grim certainly wasn't expecting such a vixen to appear on the stage. He folded his arms behind his head, ready to enjoy their little show. But...somehow he felt he knew the dancer; like he felt their presence before a long time ago. He furrowed his brow a tad but decided to see where this was going. Maybe he'd get some clue as to who they were.

Every time Abaddon performed, he forgot just how painful drag was. Corsets, ow. Wigs glued to your head, ow. Heels, eh, not that bad. Tucking, OW! Despite all this pain, he loved every second of it. As the song "Entertainment" by Adam Lambert played, Abaddon was lip-syncing for his mother-fucking LIFE. As the song grew near the bridge, he remembered a note he got from last week. ‘Remember to give some extra love to the people in the back, they came to see the show too.’

Grim softly applauded their performance from his position in the back, he did enjoy their flexibility and dancing. The song choice was interesting to him, but he never could understand music culture. His silver eyes stared at Abaddon, a soft white glow illuminating them as he watched from his little corner.

‘Remember, scope out the audience, and target someone to sing to.’ More lessons Abaddon had learned over the years. This time though, his target was an easy choice. He noticed this one man that was staring at him since he began, his silver eyes drew him in. The next thing Abaddon knew, he was doing body rolls in front of the man to the line "Do you like what you see?" Well, he'd done more embarrassing things at least. Wait, is that a good thing, or a bad thing?

Grim made a chuckle in his throat as Abaddon made eye contact with him. He sat up and made an interested expression, giving him a smile and a little wink. He could have a little fun, why not? Besides, it's not like he was going to Hell for doing this. 

For some reason, Abaddon felt embarrassed to dance in front of this man. _‘I've done this same routine for months, why am I so flustered now?’_ he thought. Thankfully, the song ended. Abaddon could forget all about this tiny moment. "Thank you! If you liked my performance, my name is Coppa Feel. If you hated my performance, well, it was free, what more do you want?" Abaddon's drag name was assigned to him and, of course, it had to be a sex pun. Eh, could be worse.

'Coppa Feel'? He gave a little laugh and a head shake at the name. Well, he certainly did enjoy the performance. He was definitely intrigued about the dancer, he swore they felt familiar to him. He got an idea and stood up, casually walking over to a private room. He requested a private dance and specifically asked for Abaddon, using his drag name. What could he say, he did find him pretty cute~

"Ab, you got another request." Abaddon learned to hate that phrase. Getting a request _should_ mean that you give a private performance to someone, maybe a little striptease at most. Lately, getting requested just means he’s going to have some kinky shit happen. He sighed in response, "I’ll be there soon, just gotta freshen up first."

Grim made himself comfortable and waited. Patience was something he had an infinite amount of, at least on a good day. So many years of doing his job let him deal with lengthy amounts of waiting, but he couldn't help but be a little anxious. He became curious about what 'Coppa Feel' was going to do for him. He still snickered a little at the name.

Abaddon never knew what to expect when he walked into one of the private rooms, but a well-dressed man with piercing silver eyes was certainly not one of them. "You. You’re the one I danced with." His face flushed remembering the embarrassing encounter. Why was he acting like this? He’d never felt this embarrassed by his job before.

 _"Your dance was certainly impressive, little Queen~"_ He smiled at Abaddon. _"It caught my attention immediately."_ He looked him up and down with his silver eyes as if studying him. His eyes then met Abaddon's red ones and locked eye contact. Grim was drawn to their ruby red color and he purred like a cat. His long black braid swished slightly as he made the rumble in his throat; Abaddon was more attractive up close. _"I'll let you take the lead, my dear. It's your dance, so you can do what you wish."_

For once, Abaddon felt what it was like for the audience when he performed. This man was just so… captivating, Abaddon didn’t know what to do. He had _never_ felt this flustered before. _‘What is happening to me?’_ he thought.

Grim noticed his change in demeanor, what happened to the confident little dancer up on the stage? He made a quizzical expression at him and sat forward. _"Something the matter, little queen? You seem distracted by something."_

That statement snapped Abaddon back to reality. _‘I have a job to do, stop imagining what your kids might look like!’_ "Sorry, it’s just that you’re so sexy, it’s hard not to imagine you naked~" His face somehow flushed even brighter than before. ‘ _WHAT THE FUCK ABADDON??? This is probably just some businessman looking for a good time and you IMMEDIATELY start flirting with him?’_

Grim’s pale cheeks turned a slight pink at that remark, and he made a smirk. _"I could say the same thing about you~"_ Two could play the flirting game, Grim had so much time to practice. _"I bet you'd like that, seeing me unclothed..."_ He winked at him. _"I bet you'd join me if given the chance to do so~"_

Abaddon nearly fainted. He had never gone toe to toe with someone while flirting. Although it was a welcome change of pace, it was also overwhelming. "I uh, I’m just going to sing for you now." Abaddon was so flustered he chose one of his more innocent songs for once. As the opening chords to Adele’s "When We Were Young" began to play, Abaddon started to sing, and not any of this lip sync bullshit, _actually_ sing.

Grim nodded and leaned back in his seat, this was something he didn't expect from him. He was expecting a dance, but damn...Abaddon’s voice was like a siren's, drawing him in like a sailor to their doom. Such an alluring sound, he had to admit he was captivated as well. He had a smile on his face the entire time, enjoying the performance.

As the song ended, Abaddon opened his eyes, which had been closed from the passion of singing the song, to see the man smiling back at him. _‘Well, at least I didn’t scare him off.’_

 _"My dear, you have such an enchanting voice."_ He gave him an honest compliment and a genuine smile. _"Like an angel or divine entity."_ He pulled something out of his trench coat pocket, something the opposite color of his silver eyes. He held up a shining golden coin with odd symbols on it; a drachma. _"You've piqued my interest, little queen. Tell me, can I get your name? And no, not your stage name."_ He tossed him the drachma, letting Abaddon keep it.

"I-it’s Abaddon." He was stunned by the solid gold coin. He must have really impressed this guy if he’s willing to part with this. "It was a pleasure performing for you, Mr... I’m sorry, I must have forgotten to ask for your name." Abaddon attempted to give the coin back, thinking that, firstly, this was WAY too much for a simple song, and second, that he didn’t need any payment for this one performance. Just seeing and being in the presence of this man was payment enough.

Abaddon....he knew that name from somewhere. He put it in the back of his mind and stood, giving Abaddon a bow. _"I have gone by many names in the past, Thanatos being one of them, but you, my dear..."_ He walked over and gently took his hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. His touch was chilling, as was the touch of his lips to his skin. _"You can call me Grim."_

Before he could stop himself, Abaddon blurted out "Can I call you Daddy?" Abaddon shut down, the word ‘WHY?’ constantly repeating in his head as he felt his face flush yet again.

That nearly made Grim laugh, cracking a grin and giving him redder cheeks. _"You can call me whatever you want to, Abby~"_ He gave Abaddon a little nickname, finding his embarrassment so damn cute. It's not every day he got a man flustered. _"Tell me, how many drinks will it take to get you out of that corset, seems awfully tight on you~"_

"Oh, I don't need any drinks for that, I just need an excuse. Do you know how uncomfortable this thing is?" Abaddon chuckled to himself. "However, a few drinks could get you _somewhere_ ~"

 _"A few drinks always do, whenever a cute guy is involved~"_ Grim purred, his eyes meeting his again. He did want to see who Abaddon was, he had a few suspicions since he felt familiar. His aura felt… different. _"Why not come by my place when you're done with your work? I bet we could have a little fun~"_

"S-sure." Abaddon was completely smitten. Never in all his years on earth has someone been able to make him _this_ flustered. "I'm actually on break soon if you want to stick around."

Grim nodded. _"I would love to, I haven't gotten any new assignments as of the moment from my boss. I wouldn't mind sticking around as long as I can see you, Abby."_ He gave him another bow. _"Oh, and you look certainly fetching in your uniform, if I may be so bold as to compliment you~"_

Abaddon had never blushed so much in his life. "Thanks, I made it myself." Abaddon checked the time on a clock on the wall. "And lucky you, I'm officially on break. So, what do you want to do with me, _Grim_ ~?"

Grim smirked and wrapped an arm around Abaddon's waist, pulling him against him. _"Well, since you asked so nicely, I want to see what you really look like under that outfit, Abby dear~"_ He tilted his chin up to make him look at him and purred. _"You could use a little break from such a tight attire~"_

"O-Okay." Abaddon reluctantly removed himself from Grim’s grip. He began by removing his wig, by now all of Abaddon's sweat had loosened the glue enough for it to easily come off. Abaddon had kept up a… human appearance for his day job. Luckily he could magically draw his horns, tail, and anything else that would give him away into his body. After all, how would this man react to flirting with a demon?

Grim waited patiently while Abaddon removed his wig. He knew he was hiding something, his strange aura gave it away. No others he had ever met had an aura like that unless they were a demon, or sold their soul to Satan. _"Abby, you are truly breathtaking~"_ He smiled with infinite patience. _"Out of all the people I've seen over the many, many years I've been around, you are by far the most stunning."_

That statement confused Abaddon. ‘ _Just how old is this guy?’_ After the wig was removed, the makeup was next. Luckily, the private rooms also serve as spare dressing rooms when guest queens come to perform. He picked a makeup wipe and started going to town. 

To Abaddon, Grim didn't look a day over 28. But Grim wasn't a human, such as Abaddon wasn't. He sat back down on the seat and watched him, folding his hands together. He waited for Abaddon to show himself, but that wasn't going to happen easily, he knew this. He'd have to get him to reveal himself somehow....and not in a sexual way.

"Well, if you want me to strip, say it now or forever hold your peace." Abaddon knew how to handle these situations. Even though this wasn't part of his job, people still wanted a show when they're backstage. "Just tell me what you want, and I'll do it~"

Grim just shrugged. _"That isn't all that new to me, do what you wish, my dear Abby~"_ He gave him a wink. _"You can do what you want around me, I don't mind too much. I'm not the type of being to control another...that's my boss, not me."_

Abaddon had several questions, but none of them seemed appropriate at that moment. "As you wish~" Abaddon removed his dress, revealing his corset and all of the padding it takes to look like a woman, including large silicone breasts. "Glamorous, isn't it?" Abaddon joked.

Grim chuckled at his reveal, finding it a little silly as well. With all the effort it took to look like a woman, the reveal people did used to be a bit of a shock to him. He was around when drag became a thing, and he was surprised it took off the way it did. _"Haha, I would imagine that gets a little awkward once in a while. I wouldn't know though...I've been tempted to do drag a few times myself, but I don't think I could do it."_

That one statement lit a fire inside Abaddon. "I CAN BE YOUR DRAG MOTHER!!!" He was so excited. He'd never had a drag daughter before, and he could tell that this man would make an excellent woman. Abaddon then realized he had screamed at Grim in excitement. "I-If you want to."

Grim looked surprised at his raise in tone, wow he must be really passionate about drag. He mulled it over in his head and smiled a bit embarrassingly. _"I would love to, it'd be an honor to try it out."_ He looked a little nervous, but he was willing to try. _"I'm just thinking about what would happen if my boss saw me like that. Bitch's always changing his mood, I never know what'll set off his hellfire temper."_

"Huh, sounds a lot like someone I know," Abaddon remembered his monthly visits with the Dark Lord of Hell, which was never a good time. Clearly, Grim wasn't talking about that shitlord though. "Great! Maybe some other time though. How about I come over to your place some time~" Abaddon couldn't wait for this. ‘ _Wait... is this a… date?_ ’ he thought.

 _"That'd be absolutely wonderful~"_ Grim nodded to Abaddon, it honestly sounded like fun to him. Any chance to piss off his boss even more was always a joy to him. Sure, he got punishment inflicted on him, but eh, he'd learned to deal with it. _"My place is next to a cemetery, it's a little unknown and out of the way of the main road, but it's called the Wailing Hearts Graveyard. I'm free later tonight if you'd like a free meal as thanks for a wonderful time~"_

"It's a date!" Wait, did he just say that? When was the last time he went on a date? Sure, Abaddon had many... fun nights, but an actual _date?_ "Um… I should get ready for my next song. Will you still be awake by 3 am? That’s usually when I’m finally free to roam the night alone."

Grim stood up and smoothed out his black trench coat. _"A date it is then~"_ He smiled in agreement. ‘This would be a lot of fun,’ He thought. _"Yeah, I'll be awake then. I'm usually up late with my work anyway. I usually don't get home until 1 am or 1:30 am."_ He felt his phone go off in his pocket and sighed, pulling it out and looking at the message. Abaddon could see the name of the person who texted Grim, who he had named "Pain in my Ass". All the message said was: **‘GET BACK TO WORK’**.

"Nice contact name. I got one named 'Fuck off’ myself.” Abaddon grabbed his phone to show Grim the contact info as proof.

Grim snickered at the name he had given the contact. _"Who is the name given to? 'Pain in my ass' is my boss. He never lets me have a break for too long, giving me constant work to do. My job is never done."_ He slipped his phone back in his pocket and cracked his knuckles with a sigh.

"You wouldn't know him." Of course, the number belonged to his other boss, Satan himself. When Abaddon wasn't performing in drag or dancing on a pole, he was corrupting souls for the Dark King to take. "I should get back into drag. I'll see you soon~" Abaddon picked up the remnants of his costume, and strutted out of the room, blowing a kiss to Grim on his way out. ‘ _What the fuck just happened?’_

Grim caught the kiss and chuckled to himself. _"Oh my dear, sweet Abaddon. You'd be surprised that I just might know him~"_ He walked out of the room after Abaddon left and exited the club. Collecting souls never ended for Grim, and it looked like he had more to do. He looked forward to getting it done for once since he had a date later tonight. With a chilling smile, he walked into the shadows and disappeared into the darkness, going to find the newest soul to reap.

Abaddon performed the best he ever had that night. He finally had a reason to do this. He thought about his date all night, as it was the only thing that motivated him anymore. Finally, it was 3 am, and he could leave. With a wave of his hand, he announced "See all you bitches in Hell~" Abaddon's usual goodbye at the end of the day. Walking out of the club, Abaddon let his disguise go. Horns grew on his head, a spade tipped tail emerged, claws and fangs grew out, and his pupils now resembled those of a snake. He used a little magic to get to Grim's faster, teleporting there through a series of hidden portals created by Hell itself. He disguised himself as a human once more and looked around at the old cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While reviewing this chapter for posting, we, the authors, have come to the conclusion that Grim is a himbo and Abaddon is a twunk. Yes, this is very important information.


	2. A Date with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon finally gets a date with his mystery man.

The cemetery was an old one, long forgotten by many. Tales of ghosts and phantoms came from that place, but none dared to go near and find out if it was true or not. Across the street from the cemetery was a funeral home that looked Victorian styled and repurposed for actual living. The lights were on and a figure moved around inside, that had to be Grim.

Abaddon sighed. "How comforting." Death never really scared him. After all, he worked with souls for a living. He walked up to the door of the funeral home and knocked.

_ "One second!" _ Grim’s voice called out and footsteps were heard coming towards the door. It opened up with a slight creak and Abaddon was met with the silver-eyed man from before. His normally braided hair was undone, flowing behind him like a river of black silk and nearly touching the floor. He didn't wear his trench coat this time. Instead, he wore an open robe and sweatpants… and no shirt.  _ "Sup Abby~" _ He smiled with a slight purr upon seeing him.  _ "Welcome to my humble abode." _

_ ‘Is my nose bleeding?’ _ Abaddon had never seen someone so alluring before. Like, DAMN! ‘ _ Focus, Abaddon, you can be horny later!’ _ "I-uh... I got some wine for us."

_ "Oh, wonderful!" _ Grim stepped aside to let him in. He did prefer wine over most drinks anyways, it had better taste. Plus he was a cultured being, a man of refined tastes when he felt like it.  _ "Please, do come in. Make yourself at home." _

Abaddon walked through the door and couldn’t believe what he saw. From the outside, the home looked old and abandoned, but the interior looked almost brand new. "Nice place. Kind of an odd location though."

_ "Yeah I know, but just being near a place so quiet makes me feel at home, y’know? And I don’t mind the company of spirits, they’re peaceful neighbors." _ He said it in a joking term, but he was deadly serious. It got lonely, being by yourself. The ghosts were a suitable replacement to neighbors, they at least weren’t so noisy. 

Abaddon giggled to himself. "You’re an odd one, you know that?" he teased. He could never really understand why people like silence. Silence means you were left alone, with only your nightmares to comfort you. He knew that feeling all too well. Not wanting to dwell on that thought, he asked, "So, you mentioned dinner. What’s on the menu?"

Grim chuckled at his teasing remark, yeah, he knew he was an oddball. It didn't bother him to be called that, he's been called way worse things.  _ "Well, I did just finish making it, so you're just in time for boneless beef ribs. And the wine you brought with you is perfect, it'll really go with the meal." _

"Sounds amazing." ‘ _ So fancy’ _ Although Abaddon may have an aristocratic attitude, he was boujee at best. "So, why did you choose to live here of all places? Actually, how did you even get this place?"

_ "I actually found this place as an abandoned funeral home. The place was left to rot, apparently, it was haunted. I ended up coming to tidy up the place and I decided to make it my home. It doesn't really cost much since from the outside it looks totally abandoned. Keeps me from paying taxes on the place." _ He was nonchalant about his explanation like it was no big deal. He really did love the place though, it wasn't too bad of a fix when he found it.

"Oh. How... fascinating." Abaddon didn't know what to say. He didn't know what kind of story he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that.

Grim shrugged and led him through the main hall to the kitchen, where everything was already set up and dinner was waiting. He looked down at his attire and smiled sheepishly at Abaddon.  _ "Forgive my appearance, I'm not quite dressed for a proper dinner date...do you wish for me to go and get dressed?" _

Without pausing to think, Abaddon replied, "Ew no, why." He then quickly blurted out, "I- I MEAN... IT'S YOUR HOUSE, DO WHOEVER- WHATEVER YOU WANT! Hehe..." He groaned, placing his face in his hands. ‘ _ What the fuck is wrong with me?’ _

Grim looked at him when he heard his first response, then made a deep chuckle hearing him correct himself. Wow, was he  _ really _ that attractive to Abaddon? He never really thought about it before.  _ "Well, maybe I'll stay like this, since you clearly like it so much, Abby~" _

Abaddon was stunned into silence. He just chose to sit down and stare at the empty plate in front of him.

Grim sat down across from him, pouring the bottle into glasses for the two of them.  _ "Tell me, Abaddon. How did you become a drag queen working in that club? I'm curious about how you became interested in such a thing." _

Happy for a change in subject, Abaddon recovered some semblance of sanity and answered his question. "Oh well, it kind of just seemed natural to me. Full disclosure, I was a stripper before, so drag just seemed more... dignified." He neglected to mention that he was a pornography actor before that, but who really cares about details like that. As long as Satan got his souls in the end, he didn't care what job Abaddon used to get them.

He sipped his wine and nodded.  _ "I can agree with you there, it does seem more dignified than showing near-nudity to some...questionable people. Besides, drag seems more fun, and you looked like you were having fun during your performance." _ He smiled at him.  _ "What does it feel like, being in drag? Is it like cosplay, where you become someone else?" _

"Kind of. Mostly it's just painful. You saw how much goes on  _ under _ the clothing we wear. Plus you have to dance and perform in that too. But drag is so much fun that you forget about all that pain and just live your best, and usually gayest, life." Abaddon had missed having genuine conversations with someone. The world of drag was very competitive, so if someone talked to you, they were most likely insulting you or using you. Plus, Satan wasn't the best conversationalist.

Grim chuckled a bit.  _ "It did seem like fun, I bet I could at least pull off the makeup. I don't know if I have the right body for a corset or silicone tits like you do." _ He admitted, looking a little embarrassed by that fact.  _ "I will admit I've worn makeup before, but subtly. I don't like just slathering it all on, it makes me feel like a clown or something." _

"It's kind of in the job description to act like a clown. Trust me, I’ve seen plenty that look like them as much as they act like them," Abaddon admitted. "I mean, your job is to act like an over-exaggerated portrayal of femininity. Making an absolute fool of yourself, either in the way you act, dance or dress is just part of it." Abaddon took a sip of the wine. "Mmm. Seems I made a good choice with the wine."

_ "Hmm, I see. So it's not that big of a part then. Having fun seems like the main thing, which might make it enjoyable for me." _ He was always down for a bit of fun, no matter what it was. He's had a few different roles in the past of questionable jobs, plague doctor being the most memorable. God,  _ that _ was a whole mess he didn't want to relive.  _ "You did make a good choice on the wine, my dear. You've got good tastes." _

_ ‘I chose you after all.’ _ Abaddon made a "cheers" motion and took another sip. "So, what about you? You mentioned having a boss, where do you work?"

Oh boy, Grim was dreading this. How the hell do you tell someone you reap souls for a living? Well, he still knew Abaddon was hiding something, so he may as well spill it.  _ "I...I take care of people after they pass away. Kind of like an Undertaker, but I don't really take care of the bodies. I take care of something else." _

"What else is there to take care of?" Abaddon was thoroughly confused, but at least he wasn't freaked out. Having seen Hell itself, not much scared him anymore.  _ ‘Maybe he’s a grief counselor?’ _

_ "The souls." _ He laced his fingers together and looked at him. He hoped he wouldn't make him leave with this confession, he did like the guy, even if they just met today.  _ "I'm...the Grim Reaper." _

"Oh." Abaddon was stunned. How, in his line of work, he had never met the Grim Reaper, Abaddon didn't know. "Well, that explains the name… Actually, that explains a lot."

Grim was honestly really surprised by how well he took this.  _ "You're not freaked out? That's a bit shocking to me. I've only told a handful of humans who I was and they were terrified of me. Maaaybe that was due to the fact I was in my true form, but still. You're not gonna leave because you know who I am?" _

Abaddon scoffed at Grim. "You kidding? Now I can finally let my hair down, in a manner of speaking." He stood up, and a red aura glowed around him. Horns sprouted out of his head, a spade tipped tail emerged, and his nails and teeth grew into fangs and claws. Lastly, Abaddon opened his eyes to reveal snake-like pupils, and his eyes temporarily glowed. "You're not the only one with secrets."

_ "I knew it! I knew I recognized your name! You're the boss's special demon that corrupts souls like a succubus!" _ Now he could remember who he was, the eyes and the appearance were familiar to him.  _ "Oh man, I think I've seen you with Satan before when I delivered a few corrupt souls a few weeks ago. You must have to deal with so much of his bullshit. I do too, and it's a nightmare when he gets angry." _

"Tell me about it. He's all 'I'm the king of Hell, you have to do what I say!' And I'm just standing there like 'fuck you dude, it's my life now." Abaddon burst out laughing. He  _ never _ gets an opportunity to rant about his real job.

Grim felt great being able to be honest about his work and the crap he put up with.  _ "Oh my god, don't even get me started! He orders me around like a slave: 'Go collect more souls', 'stop hanging with the humans and get to work'. I don't even get PAID for this stuff! And I've been doing this for like, centuries!" _

"Since the dawn of time, right? Or was it the first civilization? Either way, I've been working for that bastard for... I don't even remember how long. I know it's been at least a few hundred years." It was strange that he couldn't remember much about his past, but Abaddon brushed it off. He'd done a  _ lot _ of illegal substances after all.

_ "Pretty much since the dawn of time, but we really got famous when religion came around." _ He nodded.  _ "I think the Greeks started it, with the bitch being Hades and me being Thanatos. It wasn't too bad, they were the simpler times." _ He sighed and took a gulp of his wine. Back then, things were so much easier, but they were also very brutal with their battles.  _ "During wars, I had to help Charon ferry across so many souls, we had so much Underworld traffic." _

"Oh I didn't even think of that, must have been Heaven... if you'll pardon the expression." Abaddon was having fun on this... date? The food hadn't even been served yet, but Abaddon wasn't planning on leaving any time soon.

The Reaper laughed at his choice of words, accidentally spilling onto his chest.  _ "Oops, I got too careless. And I nearly forgot to serve the food, my apologies my dear." _ He stood up and went to get the food, grabbing a napkin and cleaning himself up. He brought over the pot of ribs and served some for the both of them.

"Thanks." Abaddon blushed as many thoughts of him licking Grim's chest dry flooded his mind. He took a bite of the ribs, his eyes immediately lighting up. "Mmmm, holy shit. Where have I tasted this before?" He took another bite. "1500's? No… Oh! You used the same recipe as Jack the Ripper in 1888. Though his were made of... different meat."

Grim sat back down with wide eyes.  _ "You mean you met the Ripper as well? Oh, he was such an icon! It was one of the many moments Satan actually freaked out like a fangirl! But to be honest I did too. He gave me the recipe for the flavor when I took his soul to Hell, a really nice chap." _ He smiled and took a bite.  _ "Yeaaahh, that's why he's in Hell. His food choices were unorthodox, to say the least. All those poor victims too...I took them to the afterlife too." _

"Yeah... I may or may not have been the one to  _ give _ him his targets... Haven't you ever wondered why he only attacked women who were known to have had sex?"

_ "Ahh, right. So that was your doing, you sly demon~" _ He smirked with a raise of his glass.  _ "While you did a fantastic job corrupting them, the Ripper was sure a bastard for killing them so brutally. I got to one of the scenes and the corpse was completely desecrated, body horror everywhere. But the souls were still lovely, even in death. I cared for them as I took them down, and ol' Satan down there even made a few of the girls succubi." _

"All in a day's work, I suppose." Abaddon hesitated, pushing around the food on his plate. "Grim…? Do you ever, like… have you ever hated your job?" Abaddon had never realized it, but over time he hated corrupting souls. They were usually good people, shame he had to damn them forever.

Grim set down his glass and nodded.  _ "Yeah...there have been times like that. The Black Plague, the Revolutionary War, the French Revolution, all the times of a high body count… and it hurt to carry all of the innocent souls caught up in the fighting." _ He sighed and closed his eyes.  _ "It especially hurt to carry the children...." _

Abaddon nearly started to cry. "Why have I never thought about them as people?" It was at that moment that Abaddon started to remember details from his past. "The plague..." Abaddon suddenly got a splitting headache and muffled a scream of pain.

Grim stood up and went to Abaddon's side hearing his muffled scream.  _ "A-Abaddon! Are you okay? What's the matter?" _ What was happening to him? Did he need help or something? He hoped it wasn't anything he said.

"I- I'm fine. Just feel light-headed is all." That wasn't true. He saw visions of a village. It felt strangely familiar to him. "Sorry for worrying you."

_ "Do you want to go lay down?" _ Grim’s tone was gentle with the demon, surprisingly very caring. If Abaddon needed rest, he would accommodate him. He was his guest, and he was also his friend.  _ "You can tell me if you need anything, okay?" _ He smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder as if to say 'I'm here to help you'.

"I think that would be a good idea." Abaddon weakly said. Why was Grim so nice to him? Just a few hours ago, they were in that private room. As more visions flooded Abaddon's mind, the more frightened he became.

Grim offered his hand out to him with a smile.  _ "I'll show you to my room, Abby. You can rest there for the night if you wish." _ He didn't care that they were flirting a while ago, he felt like he could relate to Abaddon. They shared the same boss and shared the same history… they were kind of alike. He wouldn't mind being friends with him, or maybe even more.

"Is this your way of asking me to sleep with you…?" Abaddon was still exhausted, but nothing could stop him from flirting with this hunk of a man.

Grim only gave him a smile.  _ "That's up to you, my dear. I know you came for a good time, but I wouldn't mind cuddling." _ Being with a demon would be interesting, especially since he had been with human men and women in the past.  _ "Besides, you're my guest. I get to care for you." _

"Ask me again after I get over this headache… I'll give you the time of your…” Abaddon passed out from exhaustion.

_ "Abaddon!" _ The Reaper caught him as he passed out, holding him in his arms. He picked him up and carried him bridal style out of the kitchen.  _ "You poor demon...I'll take care of you." _ He took him up the stairs and to his room, laying him down on the bed. Grim knew this was supposed to be a one night stand, but… it felt like something more as he tucked Abaddon in. It made his heart warm.  _ "Rest now, my dear. I'll watch over you." _ He placed a light kiss on his head and went back downstairs to clean up.


	3. Seeds of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon wakes up to find himself in Grim's bedroom.

Abaddon had nightmares before, but nothing like this. These were so vivid, it's almost as if he once lived them. He saw the fire, people screaming, and a young man begging for help. Abaddon woke up screaming "ROBIN!" After seconds of silence, he managed to calm down. ‘ _ It was just a dream.’ _ Abaddon forgot where he was for a second, then he felt a slight tingle on his forehead. ‘ _ Did he... did he kiss me?’ _

There was a cup of something hot steaming on a table beside him as well as a note from Grim.  **_"I made you some tea to help your head when you wake up. I took care of the kitchen downstairs, so don't worry about not helping me clean up. I'll be in the shower if you need me. -Grim_ ** **."**

_ ‘Damn it, I think I’m in love.’ _ Abaddon smiled at the note and drank his tea. ‘ _ I wish I could wake up like this every day.’  _ Then he realized something, a slight flush appearing on his face: ‘ _ Wait, he said to come to the shower if I need him... That sly fucker!’ _ Abaddon groaned, sinking into the covers a little more in embarrassment. Now he knew how everyone else felt when he flirted with them. 

Now that Abaddon was awake, he could finally see the bedroom he was in. The decor was based around magics- the carpet being a pentacle, the zodiac circle painted on the ceiling above it. The walls were a deep blue and painted meticulously to look like space, galaxies, and planets in brilliant colors. Two paintings hung on either side of the room, one of Hell, and the other of Heaven. Hell was a typical fire and brimstone, with a large castle ringed in flames. Heaven looked like a garden, with the sun in the sky. Seemed like Grim was really into this stuff, seeing as he based his room around it… and considering what he did for a living.

_ ‘Of course, his room would look like this.’ _ Abaddon chuckled as he admired the decor. The pentagram rug on the floor must have given him a boost of strength because he had never felt better. The sound of running water came from down the hall, along with Grim's muffled voice. He sounded like he was singing something, but it was a little too distant to hear.

Abaddon got up from bed, curious as to what Grim could be singing. It wouldn’t be a bad thing if he got to sneak a peek either.

There were a few doors in the hall, but a light came from under one of them on the right. A bit of steam came from under it, and yep, Grim's voice emitted from the room. The singing was less muffled, and the door wasn't locked. Grim didn't know when Abaddon would be awake or if he would be needed for anything, so he didn't lock the bathroom. What he was singing sounded like a few notes of "I'm Still Here" by The Goo-goo Dolls.

Abaddon took a moment to weigh his options. ‘ _ The door isn’t locked... fuck it.’ _ Abaddon slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He wanted to hear more of his voice, but mostly he wanted to see this man naked.

The bathroom was filled with steam, Grim's voice echoing slightly against the sound of the shower. A fogged up glass door was all that separated Abaddon from seeing Grim in his glory. His voice was on pitch, like he sang the song before, or at least practiced it.  _ "And I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feel, wanna hold on and feel I belong~" _ He didn't even hear the door open, and was unaware of Abaddon as he sang at the top of his lungs.

Abaddon smiled, listening to the words of the song. ‘ _ I do too, Grim. Maybe we could be real for each other.’ _ He inevitably decided to leave Grim at peace, he was sure there would be other opportunities to see Grim sans clothing later, or at least he hoped. For now, he’d let Grim relax. Abaddon shut the bathroom door behind him, went back to Grim’s room, and scrolled through any messages he missed last night.

Grim thought he heard the door click, but shrugged it off and continued to shower. He needed to wash the remnants of the dried wine on his chest. He hoped Abaddon was alright now, it looked like a bad headache earlier. What happened to trigger it? Was it something he had said? He hoped not.

As Abaddon waited, he decided it would probably be a good idea to change. He used his hellish magic to summon various pieces of his wardrobe into the room. Abaddon stripped bare and went through the racks of clothes. "No, no,  _ no _ … why do I own this?" He kept going through the racks, not finding an outfit, or even underwear, he liked.

The water shut off after a bit and Grim stepped out in a towel, heading back to his room. He checked his phone and sighed seeing a list of things he was ordered to do. Luckily, it wasn't too much.  _ "Let's see...tidy up the cemetery… that'll be easy. Collect a few corrupt souls… nothing new there… clean up after Cerberus? That's a new one… I’m not a maid! At least not today, Satan." _ He mumbled all this aloud and opened the door to his room to quickly grab some clothes.

Normally, Abaddon wouldn’t mind someone opening the door on him and getting to see him like this, but this was Grim, and this was different. Abaddon jumped behind his rack of clothing, hiding in shame.

The Reaper looked up from his phone and his face went scarlet.  _ "Oh, I see you're up." _ He didn't mean to breach his privacy, but he didn't expect the demon to be in the nude in his own bedroom. He was pretty good looking from what he could see~ Still, he was polite and shrugged it off as an accident.  _ "How's your head, Abby? Feeling alright?" _

"I-I’m fine." Abaddon was just as embarrassed, if not more so. At least he had some barrier to stand behind. Out of mutual respect, Abaddon resisted every urge to take his gaze downward. ‘ _ Be strong, Abaddon. You can be gay or pan, or whatever the fuck you are later.’ _

Grim looked away as well, not wanting to embarrass Abaddon further. He went over to a dresser and started getting out some clean clothes.  _ "You got anything planned for today? The Bitch is wanting me to mostly fix up the cemetery across the road." _ He briefly glanced over at him.  _ "Do you… do you need something to wear?" _

"No, I’ll find something. Thanks though." Abaddon’s face flushed. He forgot that he had separated his clothing into masculine and feminine options. Why he had no idea, but it meant that all the clothing he wanted to wear was on a different rack. He knew what he had to do. Abaddon muttered just loud enough for Grim to hear. “Last chance to look at the goods." He sent the old rack of clothing back, and a new one replaced it. This one filled with tighter fitting pants, skirts, dresses, and, of course, frilly undergarments.

Grim nodded a bit and grabbed a pair of loose jeans, a simple black shirt, and of course, his trench coat.  _ "I'll um...I'll head back to the bathroom so you can change in peace, okay?" _

"No, wait." Abaddon was tired of all this awkwardness. He slowly walked in front of the clothing, still fully nude. "You can stay if you want. This is your house after all." Abaddon was, of course, blushing as he said this, but his words were true. He stood before Grim in all his naked glory, not bothering to cover any aspect of himself. 

_ "Alright then, as long as it doesn't bother you." _ He relaxed a bit more and nodded again, giving Abaddon a smile. He wanted to make sure he wasn't weirded out by two guys in the same room, but then again he was a lust demon. He wondered what made him act this awkward as he let his towel drop to get dressed.

Abaddon couldn’t help but stare, if even for just a little bit. He quickly found what he wanted to wear and started to change.

Grim quickly got underwear and pants on, focused on getting prepared for the day. He could sense Abaddon's stare, but he pretended to pay it no mind. Wow… he must've found him fetching if he was staring at him. He couldn't lie, Abaddon was striking as well~

Abaddon dressed in tight-fitting black jeans, a red sleeveless top, and high-heeled black boots. Of course, his lacy underwear also matched. As he was changing Grim could see that Abaddon was covered from the neck down in scars.

Scars? What happened to cause so many scars on him? Did Satan do that to him? Oh, he better not have. Or maybe it happened from some sort of accident? That did happen in Hell from time to time. He didn't know if he should ask him or not...he didn't want to ruin the friendship they already shared. He slipped on his black top and his trench coat.  _ "Where did I put my boots?" _

"You expect me to know?" Abaddon teased, rolling his eyes with a smirk. "You can borrow some of mine if you want."

_ "Oh no, I don’t want to ruin your shoes. I have to do gardening work in the graveyard, and I wouldn’t want them to get dirty." _ He shook his head but chuckled at his tease.  _ "I think they may be downstairs, I can go check. I usually leave them by the door." _

"I can go with you." Abaddon offered. Although he didn’t want to admit it, last night’s nightmares still scared him. After what happened he didn’t want to be alone. 

_ "You want to go with me?" _ Grim raised an eyebrow at him slightly.  _ "I'm gonna be gardening, you won't mind getting dirty? Also, don’t you have work today?" _ He wanted to know if he did or not, considering he wanted to help out. Plus, he didn't want him to push himself after his headache.

"Have you met me? Dirty is kind of my thing." Abaddon never wanted to be apart from Grim. After the way he had taken care of him, Abaddon had fallen  _ hard _ . "Plus, I was going to quit my job anyway. Too much drama, not enough drag."

Grim laughed a bit at his pun, but then fully turned to face him.  _ "You're quitting? But then what will you do for a job?" _ He hoped he was financially stable and had a place to stay, or if he could get another job… hopefully one he actually enjoyed.

"I’ll probably just transfer to a different club, but I don’t know. I just feel like it’s not as fun anymore. It’s gotten stale, you know?" Abaddon wasn’t sure what he would do for a job, all he knew was that he wanted to start a new life with this man. ‘ _ Fuck, I’m in deep.’ _

Grim nodded and leaned back against his dresser casually.  _ "Understandable, the same old routine can be boring after a while." _ It reminded him of his own job reaping souls. Sure, some of it was nice, especially meeting famous people, but it was just the same thing over and over again.  _ "So...do you have the cash to support yourself?" _

"Satan only pays me when he feels like it, but other than that I have enough from drag to get by until I find something better." Abaddon figured he had about enough to get through the week, as long as nothing bad happened or he decided to buy another designer item that he’ll never wear. "I’ll be fine. I’m a tough boy, I can tie my own corset and everything." Abaddon winked at Grim. He didn’t know what their relationship was, but he liked where it was going. "Anyway, shall we get started?"

_ "Alright, that seems reasonable enough. And yes, we can get started." _ Grim started walking towards the door, but he purred when he noticed his wink.  _ "You know, perhaps I could help you with your corset...mainly taking it off~" _

Abaddon made a sound similar to a squeak. He had almost always been the dominant one in a relationship, it was a welcome change of pace to be the submissive one.

The Reaper actually made a giggle at his squeak, wow that noise was adorable~ He found that he was enjoying the demon's presence, he wouldn't mind if he stuck around. He was certainly better than other demons, such as the imps and the gargoyles. Those just plain annoyed him, and the succubi weren't interested in even  _ looking _ at him.  _ "I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun hanging out together~" _

"Oh definitely~" Abaddon didn’t want this day to end, luckily it had only just begun. "Alright, let’s plant some mother-fuckin’ flowers."

Grim chuckled and left his room with Abaddon, heading downstairs with him. Early morning sunlight filtered through the windows of the funeral home, a light fog covering the ground outside. Across the street, the cemetery's property was covered in silvery fog, giving it an almost eerie effect.  _ "Maybe I can introduce you to a few old friends in the cemetery. We'll be fixing up their graves and giving them new flower bundles. Have to respect the dead after all." _

"I’m not sure if I should interact with them. All I do is corrupt, I don’t stick around to watch them crossover. Plus, what if I’m the one who damned them for all eternity?" Abaddon was nervous, to say the least. All he agreed to was gardening, he didn’t know that talking to the dead was part of it.

_ "Well, if they were, their souls wouldn't be here. You'll be alright. They might just make something fall over or make the trees move, or even swirl the fog. They're harmless spirits." _ He assured him, seeing he was nervous about it. He placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle pat, then shot him a wink.  _ "And I'll be with you the whole time. I'll be your big strong knight in shining armor." _

"Does that make me your princess?" When Abaddon sensed an opportunity to flirt, he rarely missed his chance. Though something about that particular flirt felt… familiar to him. He eventually shrugged it off, staying focused on Grim.

Grim smirked.  _ "Only if you want to be, Abby dear~." _

Abaddon chuckled at Grim. Feeling a bit sentimental, he added, "Thanks… for real. I don’t know why you’re so kind to me, but I appreciate it nonetheless."

Grim’s smirk changed to a soft smile upon hearing his thanks.  _ "It's no trouble, really. You're a nice person, even though you're a demon. And...I dunno, being kind to you just feels good. Like there's something special about you." _

Abaddon took Grim’s hand. "Okay. Let’s do this." As long as Grim was by his side, Abaddon felt like he could do anything.

Grim’s cheeks took on a slight pink hue, his fingers clasping around Abaddon's. He hadn't felt this sort of affection… let alone any real affection in a long time. Sure he could flirt, but he got bashful with soft feelings. He tried to have relationships with mortals in the past, but they always ended up passing away and left him with a broken heart. Would he even be able to love again? Would Abaddon last longer than a human? These thoughts ran like wild horses in his mind as he brought him into the graveyard.

"Everything alright? You look lost in thought." Abaddon was concerned he had moved too fast. What was he thinking? ‘ _ HAND HOLDING, REALLY?’  _ He began to try to remove his hand from Grim’s grip. 

_ "Oh! No no, it's alright!" _ Grim snapped back into reality and smiled at him. He felt that he started to let go of his hand, so he held it a little tighter.  _ "I was thinking about some things. Nothing to worry about, Abby. Didn't mean to make you fret." _

Abaddon smiled back, giving Grim’s hand a gentle squeeze. "Just making sure." He looked over the graveyard. In the early hours, it was somehow both haunting and beautiful at the same time. "This place is amazing. I can see why you like it."

Grim took a deep breath and smiled, taking in the morning atmosphere of the place.  _ "It's a perfect mix of serenity. I sometimes come here to think as well as talk to the spirits." _ He laughed as he led him past several tombstones. Some had melted candles in glass jars, some had wreaths put in front of them. Each grave also had a bouquet of lilies, each colorful flower delicately withering away with time.

"It’s beautiful, in a sad kind of way." Abaddon took the time to read every tombstone they passed, eyeing the dying flowers laid at each of them.

_ "It is, but when you're me, it grows on you." _ He nodded to him, it was beautiful in a morose sort of way.  _ "But even in death, life still persists. While the body wastes away, the soul is still as lively and vibrant as ever. It’s a natural order and I help maintain it." _ Grim eyed a specific tomb, its stone features nearly faded due to time but it could still be read. The name ‘Daisy’ was written on the stone.  _ "It's a little sad though… watching them pass on… you end up missing them." _

"I know the feeling," Abaddon remembered just how many people he had watched die over his time on earth. He muttered under his breath, "How many people have we seen pass? … How many more will die in our arms?"

Grim sighed a bit, he knew there would be many more that would pass, yet there would be many more who would be born. It was life, even though part of him didn't want to accept it. He led Abaddon to a small greenhouse on the outskirts of the graveyard. He opened the door and led him inside, humid air meeting their faces. Pots of lilies, herbs, and brightly colored flowers lined the shelves, long ivy tendrils snaking out of their clay confines. There were even a few venus flytraps that helped get rid of unwanted pests in the greenhouse.  _ "Well, we're here. These are my pride and joys… a bit ironic though, the Grim Reaper helping life blossom." _

"I think it’s beautiful." Abaddon went along the walls of the greenhouse, smelling each flower as he went. "How do you have the time to care for all of these?"

_ "I make sure to stop in between trips to Heaven or Hell to care for them. I usually tend to them after I come home for the night." _ He smiled a bit as he touched one of the petals.  _ "I make sure they're well watered and cared for, pouring my heart and soul into them to help them thrive. Sometimes the spirits help me when I can't take care of them." _

Abaddon smiled. "It’s oddly comforting to know that the Grim Reaper cares so much about life."

Grim smiled at him, a little twinkle in his silver eyes.  _ "What can I say? Life goes well with Death. It’s the one thing that Satan lets me enjoy here. He says: ‘As long as you get your job done, I don’t give a shit if you play with flowers like a girl.’" _

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Abaddon laughs, getting lost in Grim’s captivating eyes. He smiled to himself, then continued walking around the greenhouse in awe of the beautiful plant life.

Grim laughed with him. Satan was a dick, but he at least let him have this freedom. There were other plants around the greenhouse, such as the ivy growing along the wall and various orchids, but there was a special flower towards the back of the building that Grim treasured. It was a Lily of the Valley, and it was beautiful in the morning sunlight.

"Wow." Abaddon hadn’t seen one of those flowers in a very long time. "Why is this one all by itself?"

_ "Huh?" _ Grim turned his head to see what he was talking about.  _ "Oh, it was… going to be a gift for someone I was once with…”  _ He smiled sadly, remembering an early lover.  _ "I never got the chance to give it to them… their soul moved on before I could." _

"…I’m so sorry." Abaddon placed a hand on Grim’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "They must have been really special to you."

Grim nodded a little, glancing at the hand on his shoulder. Abaddon was comforting him? That was… really sweet of him. The corners of his mouth formed a little grin and he placed his hand on top of Abaddon’s.  _ "They were special once… " _ ‘Not as special as you’re being right now.’ He thought, the words wanting to jump from his mouth.

Instinctively, Abaddon placed a kiss on Grim’s cheek. As soon as he pulled away Abaddon started to panic.‘ _ WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? Now is  _ **_not_ ** _ the appropriate time to do that! He probably hates me now…’ _

A bright pink dusted the Reaper’s pale cheeks and he looked back at Abaddon. Did he… he just… did Abaddon care about him? He was blushing so bad, his train of thought derailed. He did kiss him on the head before, but a cheek kiss was different. He chose the first thing that came to his head and pulled him into an embrace. He seemed bashful, but he kissed his cheek back.

Abaddon’s brain shut down. ‘ _ Does this mean he likes me? Is this a friend kiss? Is this one of those "You kiss me, and now I feel obligated to kiss you" situations?’ _ So many questions, but one thing was sure. Abaddon didn’t want Grim to ever let go of him.

Grim didn’t let go for a bit, his head was rattling around with thoughts of what he was feeling. There was confusion, nervousness, doubt, but there was also the thought of ‘maybe he does like me?’ He knew he felt something towards Abaddon, but he was nervous to face it. The silence was broken by a buzz in Grim’s pocket, his phone going off.

Abadon sighed. "Let me guess, the crowned bitch of hell telling us to get back to work?" He was annoyed that their embrace had to be interrupted, but he understood if Grim had to actually start working now. "You know, he always has the worst timing."

_ "Probably… man he’s such a mood kill-" _ he paused as he looked at the text that popped up. It was from an unknown contact, not ‘Pain in my ass’ like usual. He could feel his face heat up at the three words on the screen.  **‘You like him~’** .

"What? Is it that bad?" Abaddon was curious as to what could get Grim this red. "Oh no, did he ask you to ‘proofread’ his nudes, did he? On one hand, I’m glad it’s not me anymore, but I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy." Abaddon shivered slightly, remembering his past trauma.

_ "Oh god, I’ve done that before." _ Grim shuddered as well, thinking of the pictures he would receive when phone cameras became a thing.  _ "This isn’t Satan though… I think I know who this is." _ He was glad this wasn’t Satan, he didn’t know what he would think if he knew he was with Abaddon. He would probably torture him, or do something awful to both of them. He didn’t want that to happen to Abaddon.

"What is it then?" Abaddon was also glad it wasn’t Satan, though he was going to punch him the next time he saw him for doing that to  _ both _ of them.

_ "How can I put this...one of my… old friends is spying on us and is using my phone to communicate with me since you can't hear her… to put it bluntly, we're being watched by a ghost." _ Grim opened up his phone and tried to calm his blushing face.  _ "If you want, I can have her talk to us through the phone?" _

"Considering she made your face look like a tomato, yeah. Let’s chat." Abaddon was actually a little jealous. He wanted to be the only one that could make Grim blush, no one else was allowed.

Grim nodded and tapped the phone app, setting it down on one of the ledges. The air grew slightly colder and the leaves of the plants shivered. There was definitely something here...it was around them, it was watching them. The phone began to buzz, and the unknown contact popped up on the screen. Grim answered it with a swipe and a creepy voice spoke. "Yooouuu raaaaang, Grim~?"

"Yeah, hi. Listen here mother fucker-" before Abaddon could go on, Grim interrupted him.

_ "Yes, hello Daisy." _ He rolled his eyes at the caller's voice, but he smiled softly. This was the spirit of one of the graves they passed by.  _ "Abaddon, this is Daisy. She and I dated once a long time ago, and she’s still a very close friend of mine.” _

"Oooooh, he's a feisty one, Grim!" Daisy giggled at Abaddon's attempt to speak, dropping the creepy voice and speaking in a sweeter tone.

Abaddon began to growl at the voice, his jealousy only rising.  _ ‘They dated?’  _ He muttered "Pompous bitch" and kept quiet for now.

Grim sighed and folded his arms.  _ "What do you want, Daisy?" _

"What, can I not bother my old friend? Let me live." 

_ "You're dead..." _

"It's a joke. So, I saw you two kiss~" Daisy let out another giggle, admitting that she had been spying on the two.

Abaddon blushed. If he had known that someone was watching them, he would have never done that. Well, he would at least wait until they were in private.

_ "Daisyyyy… shut up," _ Grim muttered and frowned at the phone. The tips of his ears were beet red with embarrassment. 

"Awww what? Is Death blushing? C'mon, you two are cute!" 

_ "Daisy, go back to haunting the fog." _

Abaddon wanted to punch this girl. Who was she to judge what they do? "You know what, Daisy? If you like watching so much, watch this." Without a second to hesitate, Abaddon grabbed Grim and kissed him full on. There were so many pent up emotions on this kiss. Anger, jealousy, but mostly passion. This was the first kiss Abaddon has had in a long time that actually meant something to him. He wasn’t aware of how much time had passed, but he didn’t care. He wanted to stay like this forever.

Grim was about to say something when Abaddon full-on kissed him. 'Oh my god oh my god oh my god' repeated in his head as the demon kept his lips on his. His face turned scarlet with the surprise kiss, but it was like Abaddon was pouring his feelings into the kiss...it made his heart swell in his chest.

Eventually, Abaddon had to pull away to breathe, as much as he didn’t want to. He opened his eyes, admiring the various shades of red he could see on Grim’s face. He just stood there, staring at Grim and smiling like a kid with a new toy. ‘ _ Fun analogy~’ _ Abaddon thought to himself.

The Reaper took a minute to process what just happened. He slowly began to smile after he realized that this was probably how Abaddon felt about him. His silver eyes looked watery as he looked at Abaddon.  _ "Does… this mean… you like me?" _

"You’re such an idiot." Abaddon laughed and pulled Grim into another kiss. ‘ _ Of course, I like you. Actually, I think I’m in love with you.’ _

Grim hugged him tightly as they kissed, a few stray tears escaping from his eyes. So he did like him, he felt so happy to be loved again! But… he was a little nervous. Sure Abaddon lived longer than humans, but was he immortal like he was? He was scared… he didn't want to lose another lover, that would hurt too much.

Abaddon was scared too. He wasn’t sure why, but he was scared of commitment. Maybe it had something to do with the nightmare he had last night.

Grim pulled away and wiped his face on his sleeve.  _ "I guess I kind of am an idiot… but maybe now I'm your idiot… if you want me to be." _ He was willing to try a relationship again, it seemed like Abaddon would be a good companion. He felt as long as he had him, his loneliness would disappear; like he would be whole again.

"I think I’d like that." Abaddon grabbed Grim’s hand, ready for his new life to begin. Sure, he was scared, but he was also excited.

"Oh boy, I bet you two are gonna have fun toge-" Daisy was cut off as Grim hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. 

_ "That's enough of you." _ He was done with the ghost already, her sass could get tiring. He smiled at Abaddon holding his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  _ "Still down to help me spruce up this place today?" _

"Couldn’t think of anything better, babe." Abaddon let go of Grim’s hand to walk towards the door, obviously in the most sexually teasing way he can. He quickly leaned back into the door frame, "Well, maybe one thing~" He walked out, leaving Grim to consider his offer.

_ "Oh ho, still being a tease, are we~?" _ He chuckled, smirking at him as he left. He shook his head, but on the inside, he was squealing. He was actually in a relationship again! How many years has it been? He had lost track, but he guessed a long while. Grim grabbed a small set of garden shears and cut a few lilies from their stems, then joined Abaddon outside with them.

Abaddon patiently waited for him outside, loving the fact that he had someone to tease after a long time. Grim always had great reactions and he often flirted back. Abaddon was excited to see where this relationship would go.

An arm snaked around his waist as Grim pulled him close.  _ "You know, I wouldn't mind your offer, Abby dearest~" _ He teased with a wink, then placed an orange lily in his hair.  _ "Orange looks good on you. It matches your ruby eyes." _

Abaddon blushed at the kind gesture. "Thanks." Abaddon took the flower out of his hair to look at it. "It's beautiful. I only wish I could give you something in return." Abaddon placed the lily back in his hair.

_ "Abaddon, you've already given me something." _ He smiled and let go of his waist.  _ "You've given me your company… you gave me a chance to love again." _ He meant it; those words were honest. Abaddon did give him that chance to love after being so scared to try again.  _ "That's the greatest thing anyone has ever given me." _

"You're so cheesy, babe." Abaddon teased as he gave Grim a peck on the cheek. "I'm sure I can think of something to give you later~ For now, let's actually do what we came here to do."

Grim smiled and nodded, splitting the flowers with him.  _ "We'll get it done fast, cause then I have some souls to take care of. If I take too long, Bitch throws a temper tantrum like a toddler. Honestly, I feel like his slave or something." _

"Tell him to back the fuck off, you're mine now." Abaddon was dead serious. Now that he had someone he genuinely loved, no one was going to take him away.

Grim nodded, but then frowned.  _ "I know, and you're mine as well. But we have to be careful… he could hurt you if he finds out anything. He's a dangerous creature, and I've been the recipient of some awful torture. He's ripped out my internal organs too many times to count…" _

"Ouch. Well, I'm not scared of him. I've faced his worst before." Abaddon winced a little, remembering the torture he went through. He rubbed some of his scars, remembering how he got a lot of them from Satan.

Grim smiled a bit and brushed some hair out of Abaddon's face.  _ "Then I guess we're more alike than we thought. It seems we were meant to meet each other." _ He kissed his head.  _ "Meet me by the gates when you're done placing the lilies. I'll meet you after I place my bunch." _ He had an idea for something… he wanted to give him something more special than a plain old lily.

"Oh, okay." Curiosity infected Abaddon like a disease. ‘ _ What's he going to do? Does he have another gift for me? Am I getting laid? IS HE GONNA PROPOSE? No, it's way too early for that, you idiot!’ _ More questions like these ran through his mind as he placed flowers at each grave.

Grim chuckled and walked off, placing each flower on the ground and scooping up the old ones. For the graves with candles, he lit each one with a snap of his fingers. He did have some magic after all, how else could he get to every soul in an instant? He finished after a few minutes and headed back into the greenhouse, smiling to himself.

As Abaddon finished, he tried to calm his mind. Questions were still running through his head, but not nearly as fast now. He slowly made his way to the gate like Grim had told him to do.

_ "Thank you for being so patient, my queen~" _ Grim approached him after a little bit with something behind his back. He couldn't help but use the first nickname he gave him at the club.  _ "You did a lovely job, you could be a florist if you wanted." _

Abaddon blushed at the nickname. "So, why did you want us to meet here?"

_ "Well, mainly ‘cause it's the exit to the cemetery, but also because I have something for you." _ He revealed what was behind his back: the Lily of the Valley.  _ "I figured… that I should give this to you. As a sign of us being together now. In the language of flowers, it means 'return to happiness'. I think it perfectly describes us." _

Abaddon's eyes started to tear up. "Really? Are you sure?" He knew how much that flower had meant to Grim, he didn't think he deserved it.

_ "I'm sure. And it can always grow back, I only cut the stem. The seed is still planted, and will always flourish again." _ Grim offered it to him, reaching a hand up to wipe away any tears that threatened to leak.

"Thank you." Abaddon didn't know what else to say. This was such an emotion-filled gift to receive. He took the plant and treated it like it could shatter to pieces at any moment. "Now I really have to get you something." Abaddon joked through the tears.

Grim wiped his tears away and smiled.  _ "Only if you want to, you don't have to force yourself to pay me back." _ His heart finally felt happy again, seeing he had such an impact on him. He really did care about him and he could tell Abaddon felt the same. Funny how quickly they connected after such a short time, but love can do crazy things to people.  _ "I love you." _

"I love you too." Abaddon kissed his lover again. He wasn't sure when the last time he said those words were, but it felt so good to say.

Grim kissed back and wrapped an arm around him.  _ "I have to go do some soul work now, but I won't be long. Would you want to come with me or stay and look after my place? I wouldn't mind either one you pick." _

Abaddon was emotionally exhausted from today. "Maybe some other time. I'll look after your house while you're gone. Maybe even find something to give you as thanks for today."

_ "Alright, that's fine." _ Grim kept his arm around Abaddon, rubbing his shoulder.  _ "You can make yourself whatever you want, and you can feel free to explore my home." _ He led him back across the street to the funeral home.  _ "Be careful if you go into the basement. It's still a work in progress down there." _

Abaddon was curious as to what Grim could mean by "work in progress." Although he wanted to be by Grim’s side, he wanted an opportunity to repay him. "See you soon!"

Grim purred and kissed his lips.  _ "See you soon as well, my little queen. Perhaps we'll have a bit of fun later~" _ He shot him a wink and stepped back out into the street. He walked a few feet before stepping into the shadow of a tree cast on the ground, disappearing into the darkness.

_ ‘Damn, he’s good.’ _ Abaddon walked into the house, filled with curiosity (and lust after Grims parting words). Of course, Abaddon had to check the basement first. ‘ _ What could be down there?’ _

There was a door next to the kitchen that hadn't been explored yet. Of course, Grim had said to be careful if he went down there… but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed down there. The Reaper gave him full permission after all. It probably wouldn't hurt to peek. Abaddon opened the door slowly, just in case anything bad could come of opening this door. He peeked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter. We had a LOT of character development to accomplish. The next chapter gets a little... spicy~ You have been warned.


	4. Dinner with a Side of Sin~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get passionate after Abaddon prepares a flirtatious dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: This chapter contains detailed descriptions of sexual events. If you wish to skip these scenes, along with any accompanying foreplay, stop reading at the first page break and continue reading after the second. Any future chapters with a "~" at the end will also include these themes. Please read at your own discretion. 
> 
> (Also, sorry in advance for the SUPER long chapter. The horny took over us and this is the result.)

From what Abaddon could see there was a set of wooden stairs that led down into the darkness. A few cobwebs hung above him, and the scent of stale air met his nose. Yeesh, Grim needed to air out the place, or at least crack a window open… if it had windows. There was a switch for lights down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay then, definitely not ominous." Abaddon made his way down the stairs, thankful he was able to see in the dark. He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around.

There were more webs on the ceiling, and shelves full of jars. Odd plants hung from a drying rack on the wall, a few scattered bottles on a table next to a pot. A book was laying open next to it, a thin layer of dust coating it. There were paint buckets in a corner, which seemed newer than the rest of the stuff down there. On the far wall away from the stairs was a half-finished mural. It looked like a depiction of the Devil and an angel with a raven in the center, its head a skull instead of feathered. It was Heaven, Hell, and Death in between.

"Now I get it." Abaddon admired the unfinished artwork, trying to envision the finished product. Abaddon headed back upstairs, not wanting to disturb the creative energy of the room.  _ ‘I should get started on dinner, it's going to take a while with everything I have planned.’ _

The rest of the house was quiet, only the sound of a slight breeze could be heard. It really was a lonely place, nobody walking outside either. It seemed the place really had been abandoned. 

Abaddon quickly got to work cooking a feast fit for a king. He had to cook basically everything in Grim’s kitchen at once, and STILL had to buy groceries.  _ ‘Hope you appreciate this, Grim.’ _ He looked at all of the ingredients placed before him. "Maybe I should scale back..." He decided to make a simple three-course meal, instead of the six-course feast he had planned. Abaddon stood over the cutting board, cracking his knuckles. "Time to get to work."

While Abaddon worked, Grim did his own work. He escorted a few souls to Heaven for their peaceful lives, then took a lot of corrupt souls down to Hell. Oh, how he  _ hated _ going down there- the screams of the damned were annoying, and he hated Satan with a passion. He dropped them off with a sigh, but he took some time to rest on the steps of Hell's castle. Grim had thoughts of Abaddon in his head, damn he had really made a mark on him… he hoped he was alright on his own. He still had thoughts of the headache he had last night. He hoped he wasn't pushing himself.

Abaddon was pushing himself, all right. The turkey was undercooked, his pies were burning, and his soup was bubbling over. "Why did I think this was a good idea?" Abaddon resorted to the only thing that could save this situation, magic. He had wanted this meal to be made with hard work only, but there was no saving this disaster without some divine intervention. In a manner of seconds, the food was prepared, the table was set, candles were lit and music played for a more romantic atmosphere. "Perfect. Now I just need to grab the wine." Abaddon looked down at his ruined attire. "... And a shower wouldn't hurt."

Grim shook his head and got up from the steps, walking back towards the gates to leave. He shoved his hands in his pockets, wanting to get out of Hell and just go home to relax. He thought about what Abaddon said last night to him. 'Do you hate your job?'. He did...but he had to do it. Without him, people wouldn't pass on. Well, at least now he had someone to care about again. That made the job bearable once more. He stepped through the shadows and appeared back in the mortal world.

Abaddon always took forever in the shower, his beauty routine was intense. He had to wash and condition his hair, he had to shave every inch of skin, exfoliate, moisturize, and essentially have a full spa day in the bathroom. He always sang in the shower too. ‘ _ Maybe I should be a singer?’ _ Abaddon thought as he continued to pamper himself.

Grim strolled up to his home, whistling to himself. He could smell something; at first, it was a burning smell? He grew concerned, smelling the scent of burnt food. Did Abaddon hurt himself with the stove? He probably wasn’t that reckless. He opened the door and his nose smelled the scent of better food, savory and making his mouth water. Damn, what did he make?  _ "Honey, I’m home~!" _ he called out to his boyfriend.

Abaddon had luckily just finished freshening up, though his wardrobe process was just as hardcore. "I'll be down in a second!" It was then Abaddon recalled his first night with Grim and decided to have a little revenge~

Grim smiled hearing his voice, such a welcoming change from the screams and screeches of Hell. He took off his shoes and coat, able to finally relax in his own home.  _ "Something smells delicious, babe! What did my little queen get up to while I was gone?" _ he called out again as he started undoing his extremely long braid.

Abaddon stepped out of the bathroom in a robe, and  _ only _ a robe. It was probably a little too small for him, but that just made it better to tease Grim with. He entered the dining room, "I just wanted to repay you for everything. Please, sit down."

Grim looked over as he heard Abaddon’s voice and stared. Oh, wow… he was certainly dashing, to say the least. His cheeks flared a fuchsia color, but he smirked playfully.  _ "Oh, you did? How sweet of you~" _ he did as he said and sat down at the table.  _ "You didn’t have to go through the trouble, my queen~ I must say, I’m looking forward to the meal, as long as you’re for dessert~" _

_ ‘Damn it, he's good. _ ’ Abaddon turned away as he tried to calm himself down. Regaining his composure, he addressed Grim. "Maybe~ I am pretty sweet after all~" An equal smirk appeared on his face. ‘ _ Two can play this game.’ _ "Let me get the first course for you… my king~" He waited to see if the new name would get a reaction.

K-King? Oh damn… that sent Grim’s cheeks from fuchsia to scarlet. His calm stance faltered slightly and he cleared his throat.  _ "Oh, y-you’re too sweet, darling Abby~" _ This flirting game was getting interesting… 

_ ‘Got him~’ _ Abaddon sauntered into the kitchen with a wink, purposefully leaving Grim alone for a few minutes.

Grim sat at the table, trying to calm his beet-red face. Wow, that was certainly a flirt… caught him off guard. A king… with Abaddon by his side as his queen. The thoughts of them together in Hell… being happy and in love. He needed to stop before his brain went deep into left field.

"Soup's up!" Abaddon returned with two bowls of steaming beef stew, and his robe tied around his waist, revealing his bare chest and back. He served Grim and sat down across from him. He raised his glass of water that had already been set. "To us, my love."

‘Oh, he is so teasing me now,’ Grim thought as he stared at his torso. He could see the scars that adorned him, but damn did it make it even better. He blinked out of his trance and raised his glass with a smile.  _ "Yes, to us, my sweet." _

"Dig in, I hope you like it." He winked as he said this. ‘ _ And later, you can dig into me~.’ _ Abaddon ate, admiring the work he had done, both with the soup and the shades of red he was getting from Grim.

Grim did as he suggested, taking a few sips and humming.  _ "This is very good, Abby. Where'd you learn to cook like this?" _ His cheeks were still warm, attempting to calm down his rampant thoughts. It was delicious, but he knew Abaddon had more flirts up his sleeve. He was going to have to put forth some effort to make him blush too.

"... I don't know. I guess I just always knew how." Come to think of it, where did he get the recipe from? Abaddon's head started to ache. ‘ _ Not now, not again!’ _ After a few seconds, the pain subsided. "I'm glad you like it though."

_ "Oh, I really do! I love it! Though…" _ Grim rested his chin on his hand and shot him a wink.  _ "Not as much as I love you~" _ He internally swore, he knew he could do better than that. It didn’t matter; he was certainly going to enjoy this meal, he was already having a good time.

_ ‘Weak.’ _ Abaddon smirked at his attempt. He was in the zone with this flirting game, it was going to take more than that to fluster him. Abaddon continued eating, "So, how was work today?"

_ "Same old, same old. Souls here and there." _ He took a sip, thinking of more flirtatious remarks.  _ "Let's see… there was a drug dealer who was sentenced to the maggot pits, a crooked cop that was to be whipped for eternity, and I got to play with a few of the Hellhounds for a bit. They are the one thing I like about Hell. The hounds are such good and playful dogs. One of them is due to have puppies soon." _

"Aww, which one?" Abaddon remembered meeting the hellhounds once, he even got to name one. Unfortunately, naming a hellhound didn’t mean you got to keep it.

_ "I believe it was Ash. She's one of the bigger female Alphas. She's such a sweetheart though." _ Grim smiled, she was always his favorite. She was a good Hellhound, and she was bonded so closely with him.  _ "I think Nightshade is the father, those two do hang out together a lot." _

"That slut of a dog, Ash sure gets around huh." That was one of the only things Abaddon missed about hell. Earth had dogs, sure, but they weren't the same.

Grim laughed, but he nodded.  _ "She sure is, but it's kind of a good thing. It's good for a strong female to mate with other strong pack members. I mean, wolves do it too to ensure their pack is strong and thriving. It's the same down there. But yeah, she's a slut." _

Abaddon stood from the table. "Well, enough talk about slutty dogs. Are you ready for the next course?"

_ "Oh, yes, I'm ready. As long as the next course is that sweet ass of yours~" _ Grim smirked and licked his lips, leaning on his elbows and shooting a look at Abaddon. He wasn't gonna lose this fight, no way in Hell… pardon the pun.

_ ‘He's repeating the same flirt... but it's a damn good one.’ _ Abaddon flushed slightly at the lustful look on Grim's face. "Patience, my king. I worked hard on this meal. You can have your treat after~" Abaddon walked to the kitchen, taking the empty bowls, but dropping the robe once he rounded the corner.

Grim chuckled, cursing again in his head that he already used that flirt. He was losing his edge. He made a rumble hearing Abaddon call him King again. He wondered what he was in for now, he knew this demon was crafty in his seduction. ‘Be strong Grim, you can win this battle.’

Abaddon came back wearing nothing, his tail wrapped around him to keep him decent. He was carrying a large turkey and a bottle of red wine. A devious smirk appeared on his face. ‘ _ Let's try something new~’ _ "I hope  _ Master _ likes it~" ‘ _ Take that, honey.’ _

If Grim was a cartoon, there would be steam erupting from his ears and a stream of blood coming out of his nose. ‘Oh… my… god, he  _ really _ upped his game for this!’ Grim was speechless as he could only stare with wide eyes and a seriously permanent red face,  _ "I… uhm… uh…" _

_ ‘Checkmate.’ _ Abaddon was pleased with himself. He served Grim and himself and sat back down without a word, staring at Grim seductively the whole time.

Grim shook his head to try and clear it, but to no avail. Abaddon really pulled out all the stops on him, he didn't know how to really respond. He's never gone total toe-to-toe like this in a very long time, let alone with a damn demon! He really lost his edge… Grim tried to distract himself with eating, trying to avoid his ruby-red eye contact.

"Something on your mind, dear?" Abaddon teased innocently. He knew exactly what he was doing, and was happy to see it was working.

Grim made a sound that wasn't a purr, but a low growl. He finally made eye contact with him and smirked.  _ "Oh, I think you know, my naughty little demon~ But I have a question for you." _ He took a sip of his wine, leaving him to wonder.

Abaddon liked this new side of Grim. "What is it, Master~?"

Grim stood up and walked over to him, a gleam in his silver irises. He leaned down to Abaddon's ear, his voice all but a whisper like he was telling him a secret.  _ "How long will it take to get you upstairs, and how badly do you want me… Kitten~?" _

_ ‘Oh, faq.’ _ Abaddon turned bright red, his brain shutting down. "I-I, um... I-"

‘Gotcha back~’ Grim thought with a smirk. He still got a little charm left.  _ "Is my Kitten all shy~? Or did I get you all riled up~?" _ He had the upper hand now. ‘Kitten’ was a special flirt. He hardly ever used it, but he was glad he did now.

_ ‘Both.’ _ Abaddon thought, blushing intensely. He had absolutely no idea what to say. ‘ _ You win this round…’ _

_ "Why don't we finish dinner first, then Master will give Kitten a treat if he's been good~" _ The Reaper growled and went back to his seat to finish his meal. He was stalling on purpose, seeing what Abaddon was gonna do about it.

"Oh, okay." ‘ _ Get it together Abaddon!’ _ He ate in silence, trying to regain his composure. He had one final trick up his sleeve, and it’s a doozy.

Grim had to admit, Abaddon was a good player at this flirting game. Grim didn’t know he had another trick, he thought he won. He shot a challenging smirk at Abaddon, his confidence boosted. He’d like to see him try to fluster him now.

Seeing the wink, Abaddon’s competitiveness took over. _ ‘Oh. OH, IT’S ON!’ _ Abaddon got up from the table. "Ready for dessert?" He was about to pull all of the stops. He wasn’t going to let Grim win that easily.

_ "Oh, Kitten, I’ve been ready~" _ Grim smirked and braced himself. He figured he had something planned, but he didn’t know what it was. Might as well see~

"I’ll be right back~" Abaddon left for the kitchen once more.

Grim watched him walk out, a small lump forming in his throat. What exactly did Abaddon have up his sleeve? The anticipation was killing him, and he shifted in his seat as he waited.

Abaddon strutted back into the room, a confident look on his face, and his tail proudly in the air. The only thing keeping him from exposing himself was the pie he was holding in front of him.

Grim’s pale face couldn’t possibly get redder. Now he was really teasing him. He crossed his legs and growled.  _ "Oh my, you didn’t have to go all out, naughty little Kitten~ I bet it tastes as sweet as you look~" _ He licked his lips as he stared at Abaddon, this was a good unexpected flirt, he had to admit. He was just such a tease, such a naughty demon.

"Now you have a choice, Master. Do you want to have pie for dessert, or me~" Abaddon made a low growl like a lion on the hunt. ‘ _ Your move, lover boy~’ _

Grim knew  _ exactly _ what he wanted. Honestly, it was obvious at this point. He stood up and went to him, his eyes meeting Abaddon’s ruby ones.  _ "YOU~" _

Abaddon placed the pie on the table, revealing every inch of himself. "Then come and get it~" He realized they were evenly matched, might as well have fun with it.

The Reaper growled and scooped Abaddon up into his arms.  _ "Oh you know I will, Abby my kitten~" _ he carried him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room, primal lust in his eyes.

Abaddon’s face grew hot as he was carried my Grim. Anticipation grew inside him. Sure, he and Grim had only known each other for roughly 24 hours, but it felt like a lifetime to him. Abaddon was ready for their relationship to get physical.

* * *

Grim set him down on his dark sheets and crawled on top of him, his silver eyes almost looking like they softly glowed in the dim lighting.  _ "Such a naughty kitten you are, teasing me all evening~" _ He chuckled, looking down at him like a predator on top of its prey.  _ "I wonder what I should do to you since you… misbehaved~" _

Abaddon was swooning. It’s been a while since he got to be the submissive one. And  _ DAMN _ was Grim a good dom. "Do whatever you wish, Master. I’m at your eternal service~"

Grim licked his lips and his eyes narrowed, a look of lust obvious in his gaze. But there was something else too, there was love.  _ "As you wish, my love~" _ He wanted to make sure Abaddon had a good time and didn't get pushed past the limit. He genuinely cared about the demon beneath him. He leaned his head down and kissed him, starting off easy.

Abaddon was so ready for this to start, but he realized something had to be done first. "Wait, before we start. Any limits, safewords?" Abaddon wanted to make sure that both of them enjoyed this.

_ “Limits? Uhmm..." _ Grim had to think since he hadn't done this in a while.  _ "Well, I've done so many things, but I’m not into bleeding, cutting, or unconventional body fluids. As for a safeword, let's use something that's easy to remember, like a color." _ He purred down at him.  _ "How about red, since it reminds me of your eyes~?" _

"Perfect! I’ve been a sex demon for so long that I don’t have many kink limits, but I still don’t understand how people are into things like feet and... bodily waste products." ‘ _ Shut up, Abaddon. You’re ruining the mood.’ _

Grim chuckled, a few long black hairs falling from behind his ears.  _ "I don't understand either, but for now..." _ He leaned down to his ear and growled.  _ "Let's have some fun~" _ He started placing kisses on his chin, moving down his neck at a teasingly slow pace. He wanted to prolong their fun as much as he could.

Abaddon shivered with pleasure. He could tell Grim was experienced, he was hitting all the right spots. "A little unfair that I’m naked and you’re still fully clothed. Want me to take care of that for you~?"

Grim paused his assault on his neck and hummed.  _ "Alright, I suppose it would only be fair if we were both in the same situation~ You can go ahead~" _

Abaddon jumped at the opportunity, savoring each moment as he took off Grim’s clothing. First was his shirt, Abaddon stared at Grim’s bare chest before attacking his neck as Grim once did for him.

_ "Mmmmm~" _ Grim hummed with approval, tilting his neck and giving him more access. Damn, Abaddon knew what he was doing, he was pretty experienced as well. This night was going to be a lot of fun for the two of them, he could tell.  _ "Good boy~" _

Abaddon moved on to undoing Grim’s pants, staring at the tent he was pitching. Abaddon slowly moved from kissing his neck to his chest.

Grim’s breathing hitched slightly when he moved to his chest. It'd been a while since he felt this, so he was a bit sensitive to his touches.  _ "Y-you really know what you're doing, don't you~?" _

Abaddon licked circles around Grim’s nipple with his forked tongue as a way of confirming his question. Seeing him squirm and moan under his touch was music to his ears. As his mouth was occupied with Grim’s chest, his hands began teasing Grim’s hard member.

Grim bit his lip to try and conceal his sounds, gazing down at Abaddon with a heavy blush. He made a high pitched sound when his member was touched, god he's missed such intimacy. He figured he should return the favor and his hand did the same to Abaddon, grasping his member and slowly rubbing back.

"Mmmmmm~" Abaddon moaned with pleasure. Abaddon continued to lick and nibble Grim’s chest. After a while, he pulled away. "Why don’t you take your own boxers off for me. Make it a show~" Abaddon started at his partner with increasing lust.

Grim pulled his hand away and chuckled.  _ "If it's a show you want, then a show you'll get~" _ He stood up from the bed and made a little wink as he ever so slowly pulled down the fabric, sighing as his member was freed from its cloth prison. He purred, showing off on purpose.  _ "Like what you see, Kitten~?" _

Abaddon’s face flushed, seeing that Grim was actually slightly bigger than he was, but his expression was still confident and lustful. "You look amazing. Wonder if you taste as good as you look~" Abaddon motioned for Grim to come closer, licking his lips and winking.

_ "Only one way to find out, isn't there~?" _ He knew exactly where this was going and came closer to his lover. Whatever he wanted to do, he'd let him. He trusted him, even if they only knew each other for a day. Abaddon felt special and Grim could feel that the demon was trustworthy.

Abaddon knelt in front of Grim, gripping his member. He was going to take his sweet time with this, make him beg for him~

Grim’s hand found its way into Abaddon's dark hair and he looked down at him.  _ "Little tease~" _ He playfully growled at him.  _ "Do what you wish, my dear. I won't stop you~" _

Abaddon opened his mouth and stuck his forked tongue out. He teased Grim even more by licking circles on the tip of Grim’s member. "Mmmm, you do taste pretty good~" Abaddon continued to tease him, listening to his sweet moans.

Grim bit his lip, his breathing noticeably changed its pace. Abaddon was really playing dirty now, how naughty. His hand stayed in Abaddon’s hair, but he let him take his time and didn't push on his head.

Abaddon couldn’t take it any longer. He wanted Grim, he  _ needed _ him. He took a deep breath and took Grim into his mouth all the way to the base. ‘ _ Damn, he’s big~’ _

_ "A-ah fuck~" _ Grim gasped at the sudden warmth enveloping him. He felt the urge to move his hips, wanting more of Abaddon's mouth. He began to move slowly so he didn’t block his airway, glancing down and silently asking if he was okay to speed up. 

Abaddon hummed around Grim's member, letting him know that he was still able to breathe, giving him approval to move however he wanted. Abaddon slid his head back to play with Grim's tip, moving each tip of his tongue separately in various patterns.

Grim’s pale hands cupped the sides of his head, guiding Abaddon as he moved his hips gradually faster. His mouth was so warm and inviting, and Grim wanted to feel more of him. He felt a little bad though, Abaddon wasn't getting any attention. He'd have to change that, plotting in his head.

Abaddon moaned in pleasure, making for an interesting vibrating sensation for Grim. He was so happy, he would gladly be Grim's sex slave for all eternity. Thankfully there was actual love this time as opposed to every other “relationship” he had.

Grim panted softly and tapped Abaddon's head to have him pause his movements.  _ "H-hey… do you want me to… pleasure you too~? You s-seem a little needy for attention down there~" _

Abaddon paused his movements, then released Grim's member with a satisfying "pop." "I thought you would never ask~" He stood up, looking Grim in the eyes. "The only question is which end you want to pleasure~"

_ "That depends on you~" _ Grim purred deeply and tilted his chin up to look at him.  _ “How would you like it if I… ‘tossed your salad'~?" _ He wiggled his eyebrows at him, though he burst into quiet giggles at the term.

Abaddon burst out laughing. "I- I've never heard it called that." Abaddon tried to regain his composure. Eventually, he calmed down enough to say, "But if you're suggesting what I think you are, I would love it~"

Grim cracked a smile and snickered a bit, then his look turned lustful again.  _ "I bet you will~" _ He motioned to the bed.  _ "On the bed for me, Kitten. Spread your legs and raise that sexy rear for me~" _

Abaddon climbed onto the bed, wiggling his ass as he crawled. Abaddon placed his head on the mattress, his legs still propped up so his rear was fully exposed. "Come and get it, Master~"

The Reaper sauntered over and kneeled, smacking Abaddon's ass.  _ "My my, so supple… and all just for me~" _ He spread his cheeks and his tongue darted out for a teasing lick at his entrance. He certainly was going to enjoy making him  _ squirm _ .

"Ah~" Abaddon moaned. If there really was a Heaven, Abaddon thought it must feel just like this. Well, the same amount of pleasure, just way less sex. He shook his ass as one last attempt to make Grim flustered.

‘So he wants me that bad… well he'll just have to wait a little longer,’ Grim thought to himself as he blushed harder, heat pooling in his face and down below. He couldn't lose composure, not now. Not when he was supposed to take the lead. He stuck his tongue out again and licked slowly this time, preparing him for the real event ahead.

Abaddon made a series of moans as Grim continued, the pleasure making him shiver. "That feels so good~"

_ "I'm just getting warmed up, Kitten~" _ He pulled back for a moment, then went right back to work. He got a sudden idea in his head and reached up to Abaddon's tail, gripping the base and stroking it. Just a guess, but was he sensitive? Welp, he was about to find out.

"Ah fuck~!" Abaddon had disguised himself as a human for so long, he forgot that the base of his tail was an erogenous zone. "If you want me to last much longer, I would let go of the tail~"

Grim chuckled and pulled away after another minute, keeping a light grip on his tail.  _ "Don't worry, the real fun is about to begin~" _ He gave him a few slow strokes, teasing Abaddon with a purr.  _ "You want me to prep you? And do you want me to wear protection?" _ He felt the need to ask, just in case.

Abaddon considered the question, answering as quickly as he could. "Prep, yes. Protection... fuck it. I want to feel it when you climax~"

Grim stood up and flicked his wrist, a small bottle of lube appearing in his hand. Magic was nifty when you needed something.  _ "I think I'll let you pick the position, Abby dearest~" _ He wasn't partial to any particular way he wanted to do it, as long as he made Abaddon feel good.

"I'm fine starting like this. But I may become more… flexible. It depends on how good of a job you do~" Abaddon was serious about this offer. If it came to it, it wouldn't be his first time doing a split on a dick.

Grim spread some of the gel on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up.  _ "You tell me if it gets uncomfortable, okay?" _ As much as he wanted to begin right away, he still wanted to make sure Abaddon would be okay. He didn't want him to tear and be in pain. Grim gently rubbed his entrance with a finger and slowly pushed it in.

"Aaaahhhhnnnnn~" Abaddon was used to people being rough with him, hence a few of the scars. Grim treated him gently though, and Abaddon enjoyed it so much more. He gripped the sheets, trying not to get light headed from pleasure.

Grim moved his finger carefully, letting him adjust to that before putting in a second one. He gripped his tail in his other hand, teasing with light feathery touches. He wanted him to really feel good, to feel cared for, to feel loved and pampered. He searched for the spot inside of Abaddon that would make him go crazy, already enjoying how unraveled he was becoming.

"FUCK~!" Grim found the spot he was looking for. Abaddon slowly melted into a puddle at the intense sensation. The combination of his tail and "g-spot" so to speak was almost too strong for him. ‘ _ Be strong, make it last for him.’ _

Grim pressed his fingers against the spot a few times, then pulled his fingers out with a purr.  _ "I think you're ready for me, Kitten~" _ Grim placed his hands on Abaddon's sides and caressed them as he lined up, but he didn't push in. He was teasing, wanting to hear the demon ask for it.  _ "You want me, babe~?" _

Abaddon couldn’t take it anymore. "Yes, I need you, Grim~" Abaddon hasn’t realized he dropped the nicknames, but the statement was still true. Not only did he need him this very moment, but he needed Grim in his life forever.

Grim was more than happy to oblige and slowly pressed his tip inside of him.  _ "Tell me if it ever gets to be too much, okay?" _ He was trying so hard not to ram inside of Abaddon's warmth and tightness, it was so tempting to do, but he reminded himself to go slow for his lover.

Abaddon was moaning loudly now. It felt so good to have Grim inside him. "D-Don’t worry about me. Ah~ I can t-take it. Ohhh~" ‘ _ Never been fucked so gently before. Definitely gotta do it more often.’ _

Grim gripped his hips and fully sheathed himself inside of Abaddon, damn he felt so warm and tight, and all for him~ He leaned down and pressed kisses on the back of Abaddon's neck while letting him adjust.  _ "I love you, Abaddon~" _

"I love you too~" Abaddon’s breathing started to grow heavy. He could tell how much Grim wanted to pound him already. Abaddon moved his hips to signal that he was ready for Grim to move.

Grim smirked and pulled back his hips so that only the tip was in, then pushed forward with a grunt.  _ "Fuck you feel so tight~" _ He started off with slow yet deep thrusts, each one full of passion for the demon in front of him.

Abaddon moaned with each thrust. "You feel so big~ Ah~" If he died at that moment, he would die the happiest he had ever been. ‘ _ Probably not the best idea to think about death while being fucked by the Grimm Reaper…’ _ Abaddon was drooling on the sheets at this point. "Please, harder Master~"

_ "As you wish, Kitten~" _ Grim changed his pace, hearing Abaddon beg for him was just fueling his passion for him. His hips snapped forward, changing from slow and deep to fast and hard. He could feel every inch of Abaddon being shaped to fit him, and god, it felt so heavenly.

Abaddon was seeing stars. If Grim had any neighbors, they would definitely be able to hear him. "Fuuuuucckkkk~ You feel so good Master~" Abaddon was breathing like he was running a marathon, his brain couldn’t focus on anything but the intense pleasure he felt.

_ "Y-you do too~" _ Grim wrapped his arms around the demon’s waist and moaned, all he could focus on was Abaddon and loving him.  _ "You're so perfect, every inch of you is flawless~ Even the angels in H-Heaven can't compare to you~" _ He spoke praises to him, the words dripping from his lips like sweet honey.

"G-Grim, hang on for a second." As much as he didn’t want to stop, this position was getting a little uncomfortable. "Let me turn around. I wanna see your face when you cum inside me~" He glanced back at Grim, anticipating his reaction.

Grim slowed his pace upon hearing his words.  _ "Of course, my love. Anything for you~" _ He didn't mind changing it up for him. He pulled out of him and flipped him onto his back, happy to see his face again. He felt like he could get lost in his eyes as he pushed back in.

Abaddon shut his eyes in pleasure. "Ooh~ That feels much better~" As Grim continued, he tried to keep his eyes open, trying to memorize the look of lust on his partner’s face.

Pleasure was embedded on Grim's face as he plowed into Abaddon, keeping his eyes fixed on Abaddon’s blissed-out expression as well. He wished the pleasure would last forever. His hand snaked down between them and he pumped Abaddon's member in time with his thrusts.

Abaddon’s moans grew more frantic. With every thrust, he grew closer and closer to his climax. "Grim~ Ah~ Fuck me, Grim~" All Abaddon could do was moan his lover’s name, reduced to a puddle of lust and pleasure.

_ "You're getting t-tighter, fuck~" _ Abaddon's warmth and growing tightness around Grim was getting him closer, as much as he tried to hold it in. A scarlet color graced his pale cheeks and he bit his lip.  _ "You f-feel so good~ I'm not gonna be able to h-hold it much longer~" _

"I’m close too." Abaddon didn’t want this to end, but he knew he had to at some point. "C-can you hold on just a l-little longer? I want us to… mph~! C-cum together~"

Grim nodded fervently and tried to hold out a bit more. While his one hand kept pumping Abaddon's member, his other hand found his tail and stroked that at a fast pace as well. He wanted Abaddon to experience total bliss, to feel the absolute peak of pleasure as they made love.

"AHHH FUCK~!" Abaddon nearly passed out from the sensation. His tail was so sensitive, his climax was ready in a matter of seconds. "Grim~ I’m ready, j-just tell me when~ Ooohhh fuck~"

Grim bit his lip so hard it felt like it would bleed, he was really holding it back now, like a dam about to break.  _ "N-now Abaddon~ G-go ahead and release while I f-fill you up with mine~!" _ He could no longer hold it, pressing deep inside him and climaxing, his white essence filling the demon to the brim and coating his insides.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH~!" Abaddon released all his pent up pleasure, his essence covering both of them. Abaddon tried to catch his breath, basking in the afterglow and the feeling of being so full.

Grim took shuddering breaths, trying not to collapse on top of his lover. Instead, he gently laid on top of him, wrapping his arms around Abaddon in an embrace. He placed soft kisses upon his face and smiled.  _ "I love you so much." _

"I love you more~" Abaddon pulled Grim in for a real kiss, with all the passion from earlier in the night.

Grim felt like he could melt away as he kissed him like it was only them and only they mattered at this moment. He cupped his cheek and broke the kiss, smiling at him.  _ "Want me to pull out yet?" _

"Just a few more seconds~" Abaddon was going to get every moment he could out of this.

Grim chuckled softly and rested his head against Abaddon's shoulder.  _ "You were absolutely amazing, you know that? Every mortal I've been with couldn't make me feel as good as you did...you're so perfect." _

Abaddon blushed. Yup, he may or may not have a praise kink. "Stop it, you were just as amazing. I haven’t felt that good in decades, maybe even centuries."

_ "And I'm glad I could make you feel that good." _ He smiled and felt the stickiness between them on their chests.  _ "Shall I clean us up? It would be a shame to leave such a flawless vixen covered in his own mess~" _

"That sounds like a good idea~" Abaddon leaned forward to lick some of the spunk off Grim’s chest. "Mmmmm, tastes good~ Wish it was yours though~"

Grim growled playfully at him.  _ "You'll get your chance another night, Kitten~ For now, I think I'll take care of you~" _ He pulled out of him with a little sigh, then leaned down and began to lick the white mess off of Abaddon's stomach, looking at his face to see his reaction.

Abaddon smiled, letting out soft moans. "You can have your turn, as long as I get to clean you too~"

_ "Of course, if that's what my darling wishes~" _ Grim finished cleaning Abaddon's chest, making sure he was immaculate again. He really was flawless, even with all of his scars. He found him more beautiful than an angel or even a succubus, damn he had fallen so hard.

"Why’d you stop? Getting a good look~?" Abaddon teased Grim, hoping it was his turn.

_ "Hmhm~ you know I can't get enough of looking at you~" _ He teased back, switching his position with Abaddon so that he was the one laying down. He nodded to him, letting him know that he could have his turn at cleaning him up.

Abaddon continued licking Grim’s chest as he had earlier, making sure he teased his sensitive areas while he was at it. He slowly made his path lower and lower, stopping right at Grim’s pelvis. "Now this is really dirty. I think it needs a thorough cleaning, don’t you~" Abaddon raised his head, looking for approval before continuing.

Grim's face flushed red and he made soft noises as he was cleaned and teased. His gaze followed Abaddon and he nodded.  _ "I'm at your mercy, baby~" _ He would let him do what he wanted, it was only fair that he got a turn.

Abaddon took Grim into his mouth, savoring the taste. ‘ _ He tastes as sweet as he acts.’ _ Abaddon licked and kissed his member, trying to please him without the need for a second round, though he wouldn’t mind if it came to that~

Grim watched with a smile, giving him free rein of his most sensitive place.  _ "Trying to get me riled up again~?" _ He raised a brow at him and asked in a teasing tone. His soft touches felt so good, so gentle.

"Maybe~ Is it working, my King~?" Abaddon knew how to get Grim riled up now, and he was going to exploit it. He continued to tease Grim’s member, giving his "love sack" some attention too.

As if Grim’s face couldn't get redder; it was really gracing his features.  _ "Maybe~, but I don't want to push you over the edge with another round if you don't want to. Wouldn't want you to tire out or have that pretty little ass be sore in the morning~" _

"Oh you’ll see just how pretty this ass is when it’s your turn again~" Abaddon would love a second round, but he felt surprisingly drained after just one. He decided to get Grim off one last time for tonight. Abaddon began stroking Grim’s member. "Feel like giving me some fresh dessert~?"

_ "Aaahh~ i-if that's what my q-queen desires~" _ Grim gasped and tried to hold his hips still. He was so sensitive already, he knew he wouldn’t last as long. He laid back on the bed, completely at his mercy.

Abaddon smirked up at Grim. "In that case, why don’t I give you a treat too~" Abaddon positioned himself on top of Grim, his face by his member and his ass in the air facing Grim. "You still have some cleaning to do~"

_ "I suppose I do have some cleaning to tend to~" _ Grim smirked back and kneaded Abaddon's rear, giving it a smack.  _ "I got you all dirty, so let me fix that~" _ He didn't hesitate to dig in, licking his entrance again and 'cleaning' him up.

Abaddon moaned in pleasure. He quickly got to work sucking the life out of Grim’s member. Abaddon wanted to taste every last drop Grim had to offer. He began to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue on Grim’s tip in between. It was then Grim was reminded that Abaddon could control both tips of his tongue separately.

‘Holy fuck, he’s really good at that,’ Grim thought. Two could play this game again and he took initiative, digging his tongue inside of him and wiggling it. He moaned as he tried to please Abaddon as well, cause damn did his tongue on his member feel so good~

_ ‘Oh divide deity, that feels so good~’ _ Abaddon moaned around Grim’s member, the sensation overwhelming him. Abaddon quickened his pace, he could tell they were both on the edge of climax.

Grim’s hands caressed Abaddon's behind as he ate him out, he certainly was a sweet dessert~ Grim dug his tongue further and stroked Abaddon's member, his thumb teasing his tip and fingers tracing veins. He could feel his end approaching again, sooner than last time since he had only released a few minutes ago.

Abaddon popped his head up to catch his breath. As he stroked Grim’s member with his hand, he panted out, "Grim~ I’m close baby~"

_ "I know baby, I can feel it~ I'm close again too~" _ Grim pulled away for air and smiled.  _ "Do you want my mouth to finish you so we don't get messy~? Or would you rather lick me up again like whipped cream~?" _

"Up to you, but I know how I want to finish you off~" Abaddon went back to Grim’s member, frantically sucking him dry.

Grim was caught off guard by his sudden movements on his member and almost lost his mind. He had to finish off Abaddon though, so he shifted Abaddon’s hips so his length was at his mouth. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked as well, bobbing his head and getting his most sensitive places.

Abaddon shut his eyes, focusing on the sensation. ‘ _ Damn, Grim knows what he’s doing~ _ ’ With Abaddon’s mouth occupied, he could only warn Grim of his impending climax by the speed and volume of his moans. Finally, he released his essence. ‘ _ Eat up, my love~’ _

Grim heard his noises increase and felt his climax shoot into his mouth and down his throat. It surprised him, but he swallowed it down. It had his taste~ His eyes started to roll back in his head as he could now focus on Abaddon pleasing him, and his breathing increased.  _ "A-Abby get ready~" _

Abaddon was so ready. He lifted his head off Grim’s member, his tongue and mouth placed to catch any flying essence. When he came, the white liquid coated his tongue. He turned around to face Grim, his mouth still open and filled with him. He swallowed, opening his mouth again afterward to prove that he did. "Mmmmm, you’re delicious, babe~" Abaddon hadn’t realized it, but with his new position, he was basically straddling Grim. He was too spent to make anything of it though.

* * *

Grim smiled with red cheeks, purring as he watched his every move.  _ "You were too, darling~" _ He rubbed his hips, feeling exhaustion finally hitting him.  _ "I couldn't ask for a more perfect companion. Come here and lay with me, I'll keep you warm tonight.”  _ He suddenly got an idea and looked at the demon on his lap. _ “And… if you want to, you could always stay with me. I enjoy your company." _

Abaddon was stunned. "Are- are you asking me to move in?"He had never been invited to move in with someone, especially not after only knowing each other for 24 hours.

_ "It's only if you want to. I know you don't have a job right now, and Satan's a dick with paying you so it's your choice. And… I don't really know about your living conditions." _ Grim looked up at him, softness in his eyes. He did really care about Abaddon, there was something about him that struck him as special.

In truth, Abaddon  _ used _ to crash at the gay bar. Now that he was quitting, he hadn’t thought of a new living arrangement. "I would love to live with you." He laid down next to his lover, happy for their new life together.

Grim pulled the bedsheets around them and hugged him close, the warmth of his body against his. It was the calm after the storm, a moment of gentle peace. Nothing mattered at that moment other than them being together.  _ "I'll make you feel at home, my love. I'll keep you happy for as long as I can." _

Abaddon smiled. "That’s all I could ever ask for." He pulled Grim in for a tender kiss. Today was the happiest day of Abaddon’s life.

The Reaper's lips met his as they cuddled, and he couldn't be happier. He was in love again after so long, and Abaddon seemed to be so perfect. As a demon, Abaddon was basically immortal, and Grim was immortal as well. They wouldn't lose each other, and that made his heart soar.

Abaddon pulled away with half-lidded eyes. "I love you, Grim." He snuggled up next to him, happy to finally have someone to share a bed with. Normally, people would use Abaddon for their own pleasure and leave immediately after. Not only was Grim staying, but he offered his home to him. ‘ _ I bet he’s already planning our wedding,’ _ Abaddon thought to himself.

_ “I love you too.”  _ Grim made a soft purr in his throat, he wasn’t thinking that far ahead. Though that would be nice in his mind. He closed his eyes and felt sleep beginning to take him. He didn’t normally need sleep, but with Abaddon here with him, he felt like he could sleep forever, just feeling his warmth next to him.


	5. When the Past Haunts You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon's nightmare leads him to remember more of his past. Grim comes to help calm him down.

That night, the nightmares returned, more vivid than ever. Abaddon saw himself in bed, the room was new to him and yet felt like... home. He noticed a note on the table next to him. It was a breakup letter. The name at the bottom kept shifting. First, it was "you know who," then "Robin," then... He woke up in the middle of the night, frightened. He glanced at Grim with tears in his eyes and ran outside. He didn’t make it far before he broke down crying in the graveyard across the street, leaning on one of the tombstones.

Grim opened his eyes, feeling a lack of heat, and noticed Abaddon wasn’t there next to him.  _ "Abby?" _ He grabbed his coat and searched the house, finding nothing. Where could he have gone? He stepped out onto the porch of his home.  _ "Abaddon?" _ he called into the night air, hoping for an answer.

He could see a figure in the graveyard outside, hunched over a grave. Grim walked over to the graveyard and approached the hunched figure. He could see it was Abaddon when he got close enough and he knelt beside him.  _ "Abby? Baby, what’s wrong?" _ He placed his hand on his back and gave it a soft rub to comfort him. He didn’t know what happened, but he was there for him.

Abaddon shrugged off his hand, not looking at the man behind him. "Why are you here? Aren’t you just going to leave me in the morning anyway?" The last name in the nightmare was Grim. It frightened him to think that something so good could end so quickly.

Grim looked baffled at the thought. Didn’t they just make love? Abaddon looked so upset and bothered by something, and Grim was determined to make him feel better.  _ "Abaddon… why would I leave you?" _ he looked at him with his silver eyes. There was worry laced in his irises.  _ "I’m not going to leave you, Abaddon. I don’t know where you got that idea, but I’m not that type of person to do that to someone." _

Abaddon snapped his head to look Grim dead in the eyes. The whites of his eyes had turned red from crying. "No! You’re going to leave me! You’re just like Robin!" Abaddon turned away, crying onto the gravestone again.

Grim was so confused, what the hell was he on about? Robin… that name. Where had he heard that name before? It felt familiar...  _ "Abaddon, you know I wouldn’t leave you! I love you! I’m having you live with me!" _ He tried to figure out how to calm him down.  _ "Babe… come back inside and I’ll get you some tea to calm you. It was just a bad dream." _

"No! It was real... I know it was." At least, it felt real. Was it just a dream? Abaddon’s head started hurting and he winced at the pain.

Grim grew worried seeing him wince.  _ "Abaddon, are you okay?" _ He placed a hand on his shoulder and felt the need to care for him.  _ "Please, come back inside. I’ll get something for your head." _

Abaddon couldn’t help but take his offer as the pain got worse. He offered his hand to Grim with a nod, feeling too weak and exhausted to stand on his own.

The Reaper took his hand, helping him stand and guiding him out of the graveyard.  _ "I know a few herbal teas to help a headache." _ He smiled at him.  _ "As of now, you are officially under my care." _

Abaddon couldn’t help but give a weak smile. "Why are you so kind to me? We just met yesterday, why do you love me so much?" The nightmares made Abaddon doubt their relationship. ‘ _ What kind of healthy relationship fucks the day after meeting each other? He’s too good for me anyway…’ _

Grim stopped and looked at him.  _ "It’s who I am, Abaddon. And I’m kind to you because I care about you. You’re special, you’re unique, you have a kind heart, and we both hate our boss. We’re so alike, and… when I look at you, you make my heart pump in my chest. There’s something about you… I haven’t really felt it with anyone else in a long time. I guess this is what they call true love." _

Abaddon started to cry for a different reason now. He could tell that Grim’s words were genuine and that his love was real. He put his arm around Grim’s waist. "Sorry... I guess I’m just not used to someone actually caring about me..."

Grim frowned a bit at that. Poor guy, he must have been so mistreated out of lust, and those scars he had were reminders of punishment from people or even Satan himself. He made a mental promise to protect him, to care for him, to keep him safe.  _ "It’s alright, Abaddon. I’m here for you now. I love you." _

Abaddon just nodded. He didn’t have the strength to return the sentiment just yet. "Um... Grim…?" Abaddon had just noticed something. He was so consumed with his emotions that he failed to notice he didn’t put anything on before running out the door. "I just realized I’m completely exposed..." He wrapped his tail around himself as he had earlier that night but with a look of shame and embarrassment on his face this time rather than one of confidence and lust.

Grim made a small smile and scooped him up into his arms for the second time that night.  _ "No one's around, my dear. You don't need to be ashamed at all." _ He placed his forehead against Abaddon’s and kissed his nose.  _ "I'll warm you up again and make you feel better. I'll treat you to a personal day, I don't care if Satan gets on my ass about it." _

Abaddon kissed his cheek. "Thanks for doing this." Grim really knew how to cheer him up. He didn’t care if it all ended tomorrow, at least he had this moment to enjoy.

_ "It's no trouble at all, babe." _ Grim carried him back over to the funeral home and brought him inside.  _ "I'd do anything for you. You mean a lot to me." _ He set Abaddon down on the bed in his bedroom, wrapping him in the blankets.  _ "I'll make you some chamomile tea, that always helps a headache." _

"Thanks, but... can I make it with you? I’d rather not be alone right now." Despite Grim’s efforts to cheer him up in the graveyard, the nightmare still scared him. Having Grim’s company was honestly the only thing keeping him together at this point.

Grim nodded, that was fine with him.  _ "Of course, if it makes you feel any better. I do enjoy your company anyway. Let me grab a pair of pants first. I'm still just wearing my coat since I went out to look for you." _ He laughed a bit and went over to his dresser to change.

"I should probably put something on too." Abaddon summoned a giant hamper of underwear to choose from. He settled on a simple pair of black boxer-briefs, tight-fitting, obviously.

Grim put on his own pair of boxers, then a set of flannel loungewear pants. He still chose to remain shirtless; if you got the bod, rock the bod in his opinion. He slipped his robe on, tossing his coat to the side.  _ "You want me to make you anything to eat with your tea? I can make anything you desire. And we do still have your pie left." _

Abaddon had completely forgotten about that thing. "Might as well not let the pie go to waste." He couldn’t help but laugh as he remembered what that pie was actually used for. "I really violated that thing, didn’t I?"

The Reaper laughed with him, that poor pie indeed. Must've gotten a good view before he did.  _ "It should be fine. Your dick didn't touch it or anything, so it'll be fine to eat. What kind did you make, by the way? It looked good." _

"Ummm... if I’m being honest. I used magic on it, so I have no idea anymore." His original plan was to make a traditional custard pie from the Middle Ages, though Abaddon still didn’t remember how he learned the recipe. What eventually happened was Abaddon panicking and using a spell that, in essence, was just him yelling ‘Damn it, just taste good’ at the pie.

Grim just shrugged and began braiding his hair together.  _ "That's alright. You should have seen me in the early days. I burned almost everything I made, things spoiled, and I had to use so much magic just until I got the hang of cooking. Don't even get me started on the baking disaster I was back then." _

"I guess that’s one more thing we have in common." They shared a laugh and made their way to the kitchen. Abaddon groaned, looking at the disastrous state he left the room in. "Guess we were so horny we forgot to clean up, huh?"

_ "I guess so. I can't help it that you're a beautiful demon… that and all your teasing~" _ Grim winked and grabbed a few dishes to begin cleaning up.  _ "Still, it's no big deal. At least you didn't burn the place down. Before I found this place, I had a little apartment in the fifties and ho boy… I learned one day to never put metal in the microwave.” _

Abaddon laughed at his story. "Technology, I tell ya. I remember one time…” He began to laugh as he told the story. “I- I thought a ‘washing machine’ was for  _ you _ , not your clothes." It felt good to laugh again. Just being with Grim seemed to cheer him up.

_ "Pffffft did you really?" _ Grim leaned against the counter and burst into peals of giggles, he never even thought of that before.  _ "Don't even get me started on the ironing board! I actually thought it was a surfboard, and tried to use it at the beach!" _

"Pffffftttt we were such dumbasses." Abaddon doubled over in laughter. "I- I can’t fucking breathe. Haha!"

_ "Hahahahaha! Oh my- I can't! Hahaha!" _ Grim had to support himself on the counter to keep from falling over. Even though he's been alive for so long, modern technology could still confuse the crap out of him. He placed a hand on his chest to still his giggle fit and calm himself.

"Hooo." Abaddon has finally calmed down, wiping a tear from his eye. "So, pie?"

_ "Definitely. I'll make your tea first, so you have something to drink." _ Grim finished putting the dishes in the sink and went to the cupboard, getting a mug for him. He did have tea packets from the store, but he also kept chamomile seed packets for if he ever wanted to grow them for fresh tea.  _ "Can you grab the kettle from one of the cabinets? Should be in the one with the pans and pots." _

"Sure thing." Abaddon went looking through the cabinets, trying to remember where he got the pans from. ‘ _ I’m too tired for this.’ _ While Grim wasn’t looking, Abaddon summoned the kettle with magic. "Found it!"

_ "Oh, thank you, babe." _ Grim smiled and brought over the mug with the teabag in it.  _ "I find it so much easier to make tea traditionally than with magic. It brings out more flavor, and it has the right balance. If I use magic, I could end up getting it wrong." _ He set the mug down and filled the kettle with water, then set it on the stove to boil.

_ ‘Hopefully, the kettle being summoned isn’t part of that process.’ _ Abaddon cleared his throat, wanting to change the topic. "So... you were really good tonight..." ‘ _ Way to make small talk, Abaddon. You couldn’t have chosen anything else to talk about?’ _

Grim looked over at him after setting the kettle down and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Abaddon against his body.  _ "You were too. You were the best I think I ever had. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant making you happy." _

Abaddon blushed but kept an air of flirtatiousness. "Easy tiger. You’ll get another chance later~" He wrapped his arms around Grim’s shoulders, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Is that tea ready yet?"

_ "Yep, it should be hot enough to use now." _ Grim smiled and let go of him, pouring the hot water into the mug. He picked it up and handed it over to Abaddon.  _ "Here you are darling. I hope you like it and that it helps your head. Let’s go get us some pie." _

"That sounds great." Abaddon honestly forgot about the headache at this point. He reached the table and served the pie. "I hope you like it because I honestly have no idea what it will taste like."

Grim sat down with him and took a bite of the pie. His eyes lit up with stars; holy crap it was delicious!  _ "It’s so sweet! I know you used magic to make this, but I love it. It was made out of love, that’s the main thing." _ He smiled at Abaddon, he really was a skilled magic-user.

"I’m glad you like it, time to see if I do too..." Abaddon nervously took a bite. ‘ _ Holy shit.’ _ It tasted just like the strawberry tarte his mother used to make for him every Valentine’s Day as a kid. Well, at least before she... Abaddon gripped his head in pain. He doubled over the table, his pain made even more clear by the noises he was making.

Grim gasped and stood up, immediately concerned for him.  _ "Abaddon, are you in pain again? You gotta tell me what’s going on...why does your head keep hurting?" _ He placed his hands on the sides of his head to make him look at him. What was going on with him? Were headaches like this normal? They couldn’t be, it was clearly causing a problem for him.  _ "I think we should have you really lay down if something is wrong..." _

The pain passed and Abaddon took a deep breath. "I’m fine. At least, I hope so..." He had no idea why he was suddenly getting these massive migraines, but he now knew more about his past. ‘ _ How could I forget my own mother?’ _ "Grim. I think it’s time I talked to you about my nightmares. I’m still... terrified of them, but... I need someone to help me figure this out."

So this was the cause of nightmares? Grim was more than willing to help Abaddon with this if he was hurting.  _ "I can do that for you, I'll listen. I don't want you to hurt with all of this, and I'll help you through it as best I can. Come, there's a couch in the living room. We'll sit and talk for a bit." _

Abaddon sat down on the couch, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Okay. I know this may sound crazy, but I think my nightmares are actually parts of my past."

_ "Parts of your past? You mean, like a past life?" _ Grim sat down beside him on the couch, looking a bit confused at Abaddon.  _ "I mean, I've heard that stuff has happened to humans, like visions of a past life, but to a demon?" _

"I don't remember everything, but every now and then something will trigger a memory. The pie reminded me of my mother, and the nightmares showed me... my ex..." Abaddon dreaded talking about his past, especially since it involved an ex-lover, not to mention all of the fire and screams.

_ "Your ex...is that why you thought I'd leave you like Robin did? Is… is that his name?" _ Grim placed his hand on Abaddon's, providing an anchor for if he felt scared again.  _ "Abaddon… I want you to tell me what you can about these nightmares if that's okay. I want to try and help you understand all of this." _

"I'll try… it still scares me though." Abaddon slowly went into detail about his nightmares, describing the horror he saw. "I... I think I killed people..." He began to tear up, reliving the nightmare he had. He never could get the screams out of his head after that night.

_ "Oh, Abaddon..." _ Grim pulled him into a hug seeing how upset he was getting. The nightmares sounded awful, almost traumatizing. These visions, this past life, it sounded like he didn't mean to do any of these things.  _ "I know it hurts to remember, but I'm here for you. It's in the past, but I know that the past can haunt… I know the feeling all too well." _

Abaddon broke down, embracing the only good thing in his life. It hurt to remember, but it also upset him that he forgot. As much as it scared him, he wanted to remember.

The Reaper caressed Abaddon's back, letting him cry against him. The poor guy, it hurt to see him so broken because of this. How did his memories get locked away in the first place? How on Earth did he forget? Did someone tamper with him? He held Abaddon closer, just being there for him and letting him get it all out.

Abaddon eventually calmed down, still embracing his lover. "Thanks for listening. I needed to get that off my chest."

Grim nodded and smiled, using his thumb to wipe away any remaining tear stains on the demon's face.  _ "You're welcome, Abby. I don't mind helping you out." _ He placed a kiss on his head, he really did care.

"If you're free tomorrow, do you want to help me move in…?" Abaddon was still nervous about the concept of moving in with someone, but if Grim was helping him he knew it would be fine.

_ "Of course I would love to! And I'm sure I'm free tomorrow, I can proba-" _ Grim’s phone buzzed and he rolled his eyes.  _ "What does this fucking bastard want now?" _ He looked at the message and frowned, then smirked.  _ "You know what, I'll be free tomorrow. I'm taking the day off. Screw Satan." _

"I thought you were screwing me, babe~" Abaddon was an incubus, what else would you expect then for him to take every opportunity to flirt, even after having cried for hours. "You know what, I still haven't officially quit yet." Abaddon summoned his phone with a small burst of fire, sent a not-so-quick text, and set it down on the table with a proud look on his face.

_ "Look at us, being our own selves and not giving a shit about anyone but us." _ Grim set his phone down and shot a proud look back at Abaddon. So what if he didn't do his job for a day? The souls would still be waiting for him the next day.

Abaddon's phone began to vibrate. Then it vibrated  _ violently. _ "Don't mind that, they're probably just pissed that I quit. Well, more so  _ how _ I quit..."

_ "Oh?" _ Grim raised a brow and glanced over at Abaddon's phone as it vibrated.  _ "What exactly did you tell them? That you were busy dancing on someone else's pole~?" _

"Actually... it's surprisingly similar..." Grim looked at the messages on Abaddon's phone. The message he sent was,  **_"You know what my new boyfriend and you have in common? Dicks. The difference is that he knows how to use his while you, on the other hand, ARE a dick. I quit bitch."_ **

Grim had to stifle his laughter as he read the text. The absolute  _ sass _ Abaddon had was incredible and he loved it! He winked over at his lover and snickered.  _ "Well, you are right about one thing. I do know how to use my dick~" _

Abaddon blushed, playfully nudging Grim. "You sure do." He laid down on the couch, his head resting in Grim's lap looking up at him. "I love you so much." Abaddon hadn't realized how tired he was until this moment. Abaddon started to nod off, but he tried his best to stay awake.

_ "I love you too, my dearest." _ Grim’s hand found its way into Abaddon’s dark locks, gently petting his head.  _ "You look tired. You should get some sleep. I'll be here to comfort you from any more nightmares." _ He smiled down at him, letting him know he'd be safe.

Abaddon purred as Grim played with his hair. Before he knew it, he was sound asleep.

Grim closed his eyes and made sure Abaddon's sleep was peaceful before he started to drift off as well. The Reaper slept lightly, so he could always wake up if Abaddon needed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A SHORTER CHAPTER!


	6. Bonding Over Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon slowly starts to remember more of his past. Grim and Abaddon engage in a flirtatious breakfast.

The pattern continued, and Abaddon soon faced his past again. He saw the boy he now knew as Robin pleading for something, but this nightmare didn't have sound. The next thing he saw was a flash of fire, his vision went dark, but now he could hear Robin scream in intense pain. Abaddon woke up screaming "NO!"

Grim jumped from his scream and looked down at Abaddon.  _ "Ah! A-Abby!" _ He placed a hand on his heart to try and still it, placing his other hand around him.  _ "It's okay, I'm right here." _ Oh god, these nightmares must be so painful to deal with… 

"I... I killed him. I killed Robin." Abaddon buried his head into Grim's shoulder, crying. "H-How could I do something like that..."

Grim frowned and rubbed the back of Abaddon's head, cradling him again.  _ "Our emotions can make us do regretful things, Abaddon..." _ He hugged him closer.  _ "Love… anger… sadness… things we wish we didn't have to feel." _ He wished he could do something for him, to make him feel better, to truly be happy.  _ "It's not your fault… somethings are set before us, fated to happen… as much as we despise it." _ Grim wished that Abaddon didn't have to experience such heartache.

"You don’t understand... I-" Abaddon could barely get the words out. What he did was too horrific, but he knew he had to explain. "I burned him alive." Abaddon looked at Grim, his eyes filled with tears.

Grim stared at him in shock, his expression laced with sadness. His hand reached up and cupped Abaddon’s face.  _ "I'm sorry… I'm sorry that it had to be you who did such a thing." _ His tone of voice was soft, even though Abaddon committed such an act of murder, he couldn't bring himself to hate him.  _ "Abaddon, I will help you through this. And… I think I have an idea. I don't know how I'm going to accomplish that idea, but I will help you with your past. I promise. I love you." _

Abaddon smashed his lips to Grim’s. He felt joy, fear, and sadness all at the same time. Since that nightmare, he was scared of what he might do to Grim. He knew what he was capable of now, and the thought terrified him. He wanted to say that he loves Grim back, but love caused that murder to happen.

Grim’s lips seemed to lock perfectly into place with Abaddon’s, like a puzzle piece. He knew from the kiss that Abaddon really loved him, but there was tension. He could tell he was frightened, and it pained him to see him like this. He kept his arms wrapped around Abaddon, and he made a silent vow to make things better for him.

Abaddon was exhausted. Unlike Grim, he actually did need sleep. His nightmares were interfering with that and he was not happy about it. He checked the time and it was already 5 am. Hopefully, Abaddon could at least get a few hours of sleep because he had a big day ahead of him. He laid back down on Grim’s lap. "Please, stay with me. Pet my head, hold my hand, just... something so I know you’re here."

_ "Okay." _ Grim didn’t protest his wishes. His hands unwrapped from his body, one hand going to his head and gently petting, the other latching onto Abaddon’s hand per request.  _ "I won’t go anywhere, I’ll be right here for you. Sleep as long as you need to, my sweet Abaddon." _

Abaddon drifted off to sleep. This time, he was greeted with dreams of his mother. Visions of cooking, playing, and singing with her filled his mind. Then, he saw her in bed and she didn’t look good. His vision shifted to the corner of the room, where a man in a bird-shaped mask stood, shaking his head "no." He woke up, still on the couch, the sunlight streaming through the windows, and his boyfriend above him, looking so peaceful.

Grim’s eyes were gently shut, but he wasn’t asleep. He just needed to rest his eyes for a bit as he comforted his lover. The Reaper felt him shift and he opened his eyes to look down at Abaddon.  _ "Good morning, my dearest. Was your sleep any better?" _ It seemed to be better, considering he didn’t wake up crying this time, which was good.

"It was... better. Still not great though." Abaddon's voice was deeper and raspier in the morning, the clear signs of someone who isn’t a morning person. He sat up on the couch, leaning his head on Grim’s shoulder. "I saw my mom tonight."

_ "Your mother?" _ Based on the previous visions of Abaddon’s past his mother was probably not a demon like he was. Usually, succubi mated with incubi or vice versa. They tried to mate with humans before, but humans didn’t share the same sex drive as them. They tended to stay in Hell because of that.  _ "Is it okay if I ask what she was like?" _

"She was beautiful, kind, and caring. We used to do everything together. We sang, danced, cooked, everything. So much of me is from her and I never realized it. Those recipes were hers, my passion for feminine clothing comes from her being a seamstress. I even kind of look like her from what I can remember." Abaddon went on and on about how much he and his mother were alike.

Grim listened to him talk about the woman who cared for him and raised him. She sounded so wonderful, and if she looked like Abaddon, then she really must’ve been something special.  _ "She must have been an amazing person. I bet she made the angels blush with her beauty, just like you do." _ He couldn’t help but compliment the demon in front of him.  _ "Do you remember her name at all?" _

"I... it was..." Abaddon racked his brain, trying to remember. A memory popped into his head. His mother was teaching him, as she usually did. Abaddon was homeschooled as a child, and he remembered that his mother once wrote her name down on parchment so he could practice his handwriting. Abaddon chuckled to himself. "It was Abby. Abigail Payne."

_ "Abigail Payne..." _ Grim closed his eyes as he tried to remember her name. There had been millions, possibly billions of souls over the years that he had delivered to Heaven and Hell… remembering specifically her was going to be a challenge. He stared at Abaddon since he said she looked like him.  _ "So she looked like you… it’s a little fuzzy, but I think I know her. It was around the Middle Ages... not a fun time period for a good reason. That was the time of the Black Plague. A real mess for so many people... including myself." _

Abaddon let out a deep sigh. "That’s how she died. I must have been no more than 10 years old. I remember the plague doctor standing in the corner, blessing her body as she passed... you probably already knew that though. Do you remember where she went?"

Grim closed his eyes for a second, then nodded.  _ "I remember more clearly now. I was told to take her to Hell since the asshole told me to because the Plague had marked her." _ He then smirked.  _ "But I didn’t. I took her to Heaven. She had committed no sin, her beauty too pure and her heart too kind to go to Hell. My guess is the bastard wanted another succubus. Your mother resides peacefully in Heaven’s Garden, free of pain. Oh man, the Bitch was so pissed he ripped my eyes out and pulled my lungs out from my chest when he found out." _

"What a... comforting image..." Abaddon was feeling light-headed at the thought of Grim's organs being ripped out. "You didn't even know me back then, and you were already looking out for me."

_ "I guess I was in a way." _ Grim blushed a bit, realizing that it was true. He was doing his job but seeing a child weep for their mother over something they could not control, it hurt him. He wasn’t heartless, he cared about the innocent.  _ "I followed the plague doctors everywhere they went. I was always on their heels and I kept an eye over all of the sick people." _

Abaddon looked Grim in the eyes. "I guess my dad was right about one thing. I do have a guardian angel. He just never thought it might be the angel of death~" He placed a kiss on Grim's cheek.

Grim chuckled and his face turned a soft pink.  _ "You’re too sweet, baby. And I’m glad I’m that guardian for you. I’ve done so much for you, for everyone, really. Sometimes I even visit the dead souls to tell them that their families are alright. I can plan to go up to your mother soon. I tried to tell the living the same thing about their dead loved ones, but..." _ he scratched the back of his head.  _ "My monster form shows up in their dreams and I scare the shit out of them." _

"Monster form? I thought we weren't keeping any secrets from each other~" Abaddon couldn't help but tease him, he was already blushing after all.

Grim shyly looked away.  _ "I mean… I use this form when I’m in this world. It doesn’t freak anyone out and it’s a nice body. You certainly seemed to enjoy it, your moans were a dead giveaway~" _ He smirked with a teasing retort.

"Alright, you got me there." Abaddon turned away slightly, trying to hide his flushed face. "I wish I could see my mom again. I wonder what she would think of me now..." His voice grew sadder towards the end. ‘ _ Would she even want to see me like this?’ _ He took a deep breath, "At least I can rest easy knowing she's in a good place."

Grim placed his hand on the demon’s head and smiled.  _ "Maybe I can make a video call when I’m with her so you can see her again. I wish you could go up there too, but that’s holy ground. You’d get seriously hurt, and I don’t want that to happen to you." _ Grim had a thought; if his mom was human, and his dad was obviously human too, why was Abaddon a demon? What did Satan do to him?  _ "Abaddon… If you remember your family and parts of your past, did you have a name? We’ve figured out that Payne is your last name, but what about your first name?" _

Abaddon tried to recall that small piece of information. He winced in pain, seeming to be shut out of his own mind. "I... I don't remember." No matter how hard Abaddon tried, some memories were still locked away. "This is so annoying! They're  _ my _ memories, why did he have to take those from me?!" Abaddon gasped, realizing what he just said. ‘ _ He?’ _ There was only one person he knew with that kind of power. "Oh, that little-" The string of insults and swears Abaddon used would make even the King of Hell say "wow, that was impressive."

The Reaper shared his frustrations, listening to the foul language Abaddon used. Why would Satan do that to him?! Why keep him from knowing who he once was? The King of Hell had certainly gone too far with this one. He’s seen him do some terrible shit, but taking away memories? Now he was just toying with his power.  _ "We’ll get them back. It’s obvious that we can, seeing as you know your mother. That was triggered due to the pie. We just need to be patient and figure this out together." _

Abaddon threw a pillow across the room in frustration. "Next time I see him, I'm cutting his dick off and shoving it up his ass." Abaddon paused. "Wait, would he enjoy that, or..."

_ "I have no clue." _ Grim shrugged. He didn’t know what the Bitch was into, nor did he want to find out.  _ "In any case, I’d help you kick his ass into the sulfur pools or the maggot pits. We’ll show him we’re not his puppets." _

"God, I love you." Abaddon hugged Grim, happy to have someone who hated Satan as much as he did.

Grim hugged him back, giggling.  _ "I’m not God, I’m Grim." _ he cracked a lopsided smile, knowing it was corny, but trying to cheer him up from his mood.

Abaddon gave him a blank stare. "Really?" He couldn't help but laugh though. Abaddon looked out the window at the sunny day that lay ahead. He got up from the couch, "Want me to make you anything for breakfast?"

Grim stretched and stood, cracking his back.  _ "Scrambled eggs are fine and easy. I can help you make them if you’d like me to." _ Knowing Abaddon, he’d try to make them, then use magic. Best he showed him how so he didn’t burn the kitchen to ash.

"I can handle it myself, Grim. I promise I won't burn the house down or use magic." Abaddon wanted to prove he could cook. The dinner from the night before had, admittedly, been too much for him to handle at the same time. Scrambled eggs though? It couldn’t be simpler.

Grim smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  _ "I’ll make biscuits to go with it. We’ll eat like kings, but in your case, we’ll be eating like drag queens." _

Abaddon giggled at his comment. "I wouldn't have it any other way, my King~" He sauntered off towards the kitchen, swaying his tail behind him.

Grim purred and walked behind him. He went to grab something from the cupboard, running a finger over his tail as he passed.  _ "I have instant biscuits. Would you like that or homemade?" _ He acted innocent like he didn’t just tease him.

Abaddon's face flushed red at the teasing touch. "Pre-made is fine. Might as well make something quick in case we want to do something." Abaddon reached for a pan in the cabinet next to Grim, and whispered in his ear "...or each other~"

The Reaper blushed back and growled with a wink.  _ "You know I wouldn’t mind~" _ He grabbed the box from the pantry.  _ "But we need our energy for moving your stuff in here. If anyone from your club tries to stop us, they’ll have to answer to me." _

"Good to know I have a big, strong man to protect me~" Abaddon ran his hands across Grim's chest with every word. He quickly pulled away, leaving him wanting more and began cooking, swishing his tail and humming to himself.

Grim could feel his touch lingering on his chest like goosebumps. He forgot he was shirtless as well so that just made him a bit redder. So it was the flirting game again? Well, his turn now. He set the box down and wrapped his arms around Abaddon’s waist as he cooked, nuzzling his neck. His hands slowly felt up his chest and he purred.  _ "I’ll always be your big strong man, Kitten~" _

_ ‘Oh fuck, I am not prepared for this right now.’ _ Abaddon was experiencing high levels of gay panic. He was hoping to leave Grim flustered enough to just cook in silence, maybe get a slap on the ass here or there, but he seriously underestimated him. Abaddon just cooked in silence, feeling Grim behind him on his bare skin and the thin fabric of his underwear.

Grim watched him cook over his shoulder for a bit, then kissed his cheek and let go. Ha, he was so cute when he was flustered. Grim got out a bowl and started making the biscuit mix, leaving Abaddon a gay mess.

Abaddon decided to get fancy with the eggs in an attempt to impress Grim. In a matter of minutes, he had made two perfect French omelets. "Eggs are ready." Abaddon turned around to show Grim the finished product.

Grim glanced over, about to put the biscuits in the oven.  _ "Wow, babe! Those look delicious!" _ He took a sniff and licked his lips. Abaddon certainly improved from last night’s kitchen fiasco.

"Told you I could do it~" Abaddon teased. After having recovered from Grim standing behind him, he was ready for another flirt war if it came to it. "I can do you too~" He winked, waiting for a reaction.

_ "Oh?" _ Grim raised a brow and put the biscuits in the oven. He leaned on the counter and smirked. Was that the best he had?  _ "I bet you would love to have a go with me. I bet you want me to scream your name, make me beg for you~" _ he got closer to him with every word, staring him down. He made eye contact and licked his lips.  _ "Master~" _

Abaddon nearly fainted. ‘ _ How is he perfectly mixing being a dom and a sub?’ _ Abaddon could only make incoherent sounds in response.

Grim only smirked proudly seeing Abaddon’s reaction. He was on his A-game this time around. He shot him a silver wink and chuckled. ‘I think I win this time~’ he thought to himself.

Abaddon walked to the dining room, setting the plates down on the table. He sat down summoning a bottle of tequila. ‘ _ I’m going to need this just to deal with Grim, that flirtatious fucker.’ _ Abaddon opened the bottle and chugged some of the burning liquid down, straight from the bottle.

The oven let out a ‘ding’ and Grim took the biscuits out. He grabbed two and brought them out to the dining room. He raised a brow at Abaddon drinking tequila and chuckled.  _ "Y’know, if you wanted a drink, I could have made a few mimosas for us." _

"Oh... yeah, that'd be great." Abaddon was embarrassed that Grim saw that. He put the bottle back into the void where it came from and started eating, his face getting hotter.

Grim set a biscuit on Abaddon’s plate and kissed his cheek.  _ "You don’t have to be embarrassed sweetie. I’m not gonna judge you for drinking." _ He ruffled his hair and went back into the kitchen to make the drinks.

The fact that he was drinking wasn’t the embarrassing part. Abaddon was embarrassed that Grim saw him drinking out of the damn bottle. Not to mention the bottle was labeled "Abaddon’s Panic Tequila."

Grim came back out after a minute or so with two glasses of mimosas, setting one down in front of Abaddon. He decided to make small talk so they didn’t eat in silence.  _ "So your boss at the club, what’s he like? Is he an asshole like Satan is, or is he just a perv?" _

Abaddon sipped on his drink. "No one is as bad as the Bitch, but he's actually not that bad. I think he's more stressed than anything. It's the other queens that are the problem. They are  _ so _ competitive."

Grim nodded, taking a bite of the omelet. Oh wow, it was so fluffy and tasted so good!  _ "I wonder what they would think if they saw me all dolled up like a drag queen. Maybe I should make them jealous and show that you got the best looking man~" _ He was still interested in being Abaddon’s drag daughter, and maybe he’d show him how to rock it like he did on the stage.

"Maybe... wait, what?" Abaddon had  _ completely _ forgotten that Grim had agreed to be part of his drag family. "OH SHIT! If you're serious about this, we need to start training  _ now. _ " Abaddon had planned to leave for the club right after breakfast, but he loved this idea.

Grim couldn’t help but giggle at his eagerness.  _ "I can’t wait to start. I was already thinking of a few makeup palettes. I’m thinking maybe purples or silvers to match my already dark aesthetic. But you’re my drag mom, so I’ll take any advice you’ve got for me." _ He finished his drink and kept eating.  Grim looked up from his food and noticed Abaddon was gone.  _ "Abaddon?" _ he looked around the dining room for him. Where the hell did he just go?  _ "Abby? Wow, he’s certainly eager." _ He finished up and took care of his plate, wondering where he ran off to.


	7. I'll Make a Woman Out of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim gets put in drag for the first time, and he look FIERCE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning: There is a brief scene of sexual teasing. You have been warned.

A giant pillar of fire appeared in the living room. "I'M BACK! I think I got everything we need. I got the dress, makeup, wig, heels, padding... aw, damn it! I forgot the tucking tape! I'll be right back." Abaddon dropped all of the drag materials on the floor and disappeared through the fire.

Grim nearly jumped out of his own skin upon hearing Abaddon in the living room. He heard him leave again and regained his composure, walking into the living room to see what Abaddon picked out for him.

Abaddon had appropriately chosen some darker colors for Grim to wear. Piles of dresses, shoes, handbags, accessories, and so much else laid on the floor. Their living room had practically been turned into a boutique, it was a little overwhelming. Abaddon returned with tape in hand. "Okay,  _ now _ I have everything."

_ "Is this all for me?" _ Grim stared in awe of each item; Abaddon had listened to his preferences of what he wanted. He looked back at Abaddon with a stunned expression, slightly tearing up.  _ "Baaaaby, you big sweetheart!" _ This was all because he wanted to try drag, but dammit he was so ready for it now. He was committed to trying this, and Abaddon was making him so happy with wanting to help.

"Anything for you~" Abaddon sorted through the various materials. "Alright, first things first. Can you walk in heels?" He held up the heels he had chosen. They were patent leather stiletto heels with a platform in the toe, typical for most professional queens.

Grim looked at the stilettos and nodded.  _ "I can. There was a time when those heels were in style, and I bought heeled boots to wear. It was like walking a tightrope for the first few days until I got used to it. I think it was the 1960s or something… but yeah I can walk in them." _

"Impressive~ Well, now that I don't have to worry about that, time for the uncomfortable part." Abaddon picked up the clear boating tape and unrolled some of it. "If you could take  _ all _ of your clothing off please~"

Grim glanced at the tape in his hand, but nodded and let his robe fall off of his shoulders. He pulled off his pajama bottoms, then paused.  _ "Even my boxers? Just making sure." _

"I said everything, didn't I~?" As sexy as this was, Abaddon knew that he had to maintain some level of professionalism. "You're about to learn what tucking feels like."

Grim didn’t know what tucking was, but he was committed, no going back. He wanted to make Abaddon proud and piss off Satan if he ever saw him. With a little bit of a show, he took off his boxers and stood before Abaddon in all his glory. He had no shame when it came to this, not anymore.

"Here comes the fun part~" Abaddon walked up to Grim, teasing his member just a little. "We're going to take this big thing here, and make it disappear~"

Grim’s cheeks felt warm as he was touched, but he had a guess of how he was going to make his member disappear.  _ "I’m guessing this involves the tape? And to make me look like a female?" _ He was asking a lot of questions, but this was his first time after all. He was a drag queen virgin, but he trusted Abaddon with his immortal life.

"You catch on quick~" ‘ _ Focus Abaddon, you can sex him up later.’ _ "So basically, your balls are going inside your pelvis, and your penis will go between your legs, and everything will be held together with the tape. I could do it for you if you want, or you could do it yourself if that's more comfortable for you."

Well, this was certainly going to be interesting. He’d never done something like this before in his years of existence. He shook his head, a few stray hairs falling from his braid.  _ "I’ll let you do it since I have no clue how. Besides, I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me." _ He smiled at him, knowing he would be fine in Abaddon’s hands.

"Alright, I'll warn you now, this is going to feel weird."Abaddon knelt down in front of Grim. ‘ _ Well, this seems familiar.’ _ "Could you spread your legs apart please~?"

Grim blushed as he saw Abaddon kneel in front of him. ‘Dammit, get your mind out of the gutter, Grim.’ He nodded a bit and did as he asked, spreading his legs open for better access.

"Thanks, babe~" Abaddon got to work, gently cupping one of Grim’s testicles in his hand and raising it up into his pelvis. "I know this is uncomfortable, but let me know if it ever gets  _ painful. _ "

Grim made a small noise as he was touched and he nodded. It felt weird, but he could handle it. If he could handle getting ripped to shreds by Satan, this wouldn’t be as bad.  _ "I will. I trust you." _

Abaddon continued, taking note of each time Grim made a sound of pleasure. Soon, Grim was fully tucked. "Condragulations, you just got a free sex change."

_ "It feels a little odd, but that’s a fine job." _ He examined himself. The tape looked a bit funny to him, but he was impressed.  _ "And so that’s the uncomfortable part? Or is there something I don’t know about?" _ Probably the only other uncomfortable part was taking the tape off...

"Oh no. Every part of this is painful. Just know now, drag  _ is _ pain. Let’s get you in some cute panties next. You can choose, no one except us is going to see it~"

Grim nodded. ‘Well, it could be worse pain. This should be fine…’ he hoped.  _ "Let’s see… what have you got in your wardrobe? I’m thinking something with lace, a dark color to match my eyes, or the total opposite. Something that would make my ass look good and make you drool~" _

“Hmmm... how about this~" Abaddon held up a lacy black thong, offering it to Grim. "This will be covered by all the padding, but what do you think?"

Grim purred and took it, studying it a little. He'd never thought to wear something like  _ this _ before. Well, time to see how he looked. Grim slipped it on over the tape and turned around, checking himself out.  _ "Wow, it's actually comfortable. What do you think? Does it look good on me?" _ He posed for Abaddon, winking seductively at him.

"You’ve never looked better. Well, clothed at least~" Abaddon checked Grim out, admiring his work. "Alright, next comes the padding. I’m going to have to custom make these for you. For now, can you slip into these leggings?"

_ "Mmhmm, no problem." _ Grim nodded and picked up the leggings that were laid out for him. He had to admit, he was having fun. Even though this was just preparing himself for drag, it was new. And he was with Abaddon, so it made it all the better. He put the leggings on and hummed in satisfaction.  _ "Oh wow, these are soft. How have I never worn these before?" _

"See? Women’s fashion is so much better! Except for the pockets. Fuck women’s pockets." He could see Abaddon hunched over a pile of foam, with an... electric turkey knife?

Grim chuckled at him.  _ " 'Fuck women's pockets'? Nah, I'd rather-" _ He was going to make a flirt at him since he saw the opportunity, then glanced curiously at him.  _ "Why do you have a turkey carver? Do you need it to cut the foam or something?" _

"How else am I supposed to give you womanly curves, my dear." Abaddon was dead serious. He started to carve, making a shape that roughly resembled the continent of Africa.

Grim scratched his head and shrugged. He decided to stop with the flirts for a bit and let him focus on his work. This was important to him, so he wouldn't mess with Abaddon… not while he had a turkey carver in his hand. He looked at the wig he brought and thought of something.  _ "Would it be better for me to use the wig or my real hair?" _

Abaddon paused his work. "I just brought it as an option. Your hair is honestly perfect for drag if you would rather use it."

He could use his hair? He was sure as hell going to do that. Why let his precious locks go to waste?  _ "Oh, I'm so going to use it." _ He decided to not go with his normal braid, undoing it and letting it tumble free down his back. It was so long it nearly reached his ankles.

Abaddon finished carving, looking up at Grim. "You want me to style it for you? I wouldn’t want you to trip on it or anything."

_ "You wanna style it?" _ Grim never really had anyone style his hair before… He smiled like a dork and his face flushed a tad.  _ "S-sure, knock yourself out. I want to see what you can do with my luscious darkness." _

"Is that what you call it~?" Abaddon walked towards Grim with the finished pads in hand. "Place these on your hips under the leggings. This is the left one." He handed Grim one of the Africa looking pieces of foam.

_ "Ahh, okay. They're to give me more figure and look more feminine." _ He now understood why he carved them. He took the one he was given and stuffed it into the left side of his leggings and adjusted it to feel comfortable.

"Here’s the other one." Abaddon helped Grim adjust the padding to where it was supposed to go. He summoned a full-length mirror for Grim to look at himself in. "See? Now you have hips and an ass. Well, a  _ larger _ ass~" Abaddon winked at Grim in the mirror.

Grim felt his hips and hummed in approval. He did start to feel more womanly, ogling at his reflection.  _ "I'm starting to feel like a queen already, I never knew I could look so good as a woman~" _

"Oh, we’re not done yet." Abaddon went back to the pile of materials. "Okay, I’m not going to lie, this part sucks... and not in the fun way." Abaddon was holding a small, black corset.

_ "Oh yes… the corset. Whoever came up with that thing was a lunatic. It's basically a freaking torture device!" _ He remembered when the corset was invented.  _ "They crushed a woman's ribs to the point of fainting. Why do you think they invented the damn fainting couch? It's ‘cause of this thing." _ He sighed, stopping his rant.  _ "Alright, let's suit up." _

Abaddon placed the corset around Grim’s waist. It was already tight on Grim, but he knew it was only going to get tighter. "Alright. I’m going to try to make your waist three inches thinner to start. Let me know if it’s ever making it impossible to breathe. Pain is inevitable at this point."

Grim braced himself for the pain he would feel. He would put up with it, he could do it. This was for the love of drag, and also for his boyfriend. He wanted to make him proud, to prove he could do this. He nodded to him.  _ "Gotcha. I'll let you know if it gets bad." _

Abaddon began to tighten the laces, making Grim’s waist smaller in the process. "Actually, I think the corset was originally designed to improve posture. The waist-cinching is just an added bonus."

The Reaper nodded a little, clenching his jaw as the corset was tightened around his waist and stomach. Geez, how did women  _ deal _ with this thing in the 1700s? He took as many breaths as he could, he could deal with it and would probably adjust to it.

"Okay, I think that’s good." Abaddon tied the laces in the back of the corset. "What do you think?"

_ "It's certainly tight, but I think I can handle it." _ Grim looked at his reflection again, he certainly did get curvy due to this thing. He felt up his sides and smiled.  _ "Yeah, I can so handle this." _

"Getting confident, are we~?" Abaddon grabbed more leggings from the pile. "Alright, we need to smooth out the padding. If you could put on two more pairs of leggings and then these rhinestone fishnets. I’ll help you put your boobs on while you do that." Abaddon walked back to the pile, sorting through the different sizes of breast options.

Grim went to bend down to get the clothes on, grunting in discomfort. He may have boasted a little too soon. Standing was easy, but bending down and moving was a whole other story. No, he could do this. No pussying out. He was the Reaper dammit! He's gone through worse! With some effort and a lot of adjusting, he got the leggings on and the fishnets.

Abaddon walked back with three different options. "Oh shit. Sorry Grim, I forgot how useless you become after being corseted. Even I have to ask for help every now and then."

_ "It's okay, I managed." _ Grim smiled a bit.  _ "But I don't mind the help, as long as it's you who’s helping me." _ His eyes drifted to the breastplates that Abaddon held.  _ "So that comes next?" _

"Yup. So, here’s the big question. How big do you want your boobs?"

Grim stifled a little laughter at the question. That was an odd way of phrasing it, but he did need to make a choice. An idea popped into his head and he grinned smugly.  _ "Well, we want to make the other queens jealous, don't we? Let's use a good size, maybe a D cup." _

"Sounds good to me~" He hooked the breastplate onto Grim’s chest. "This is basically a giant bib with breasts attached. You’re going to feel very front heavy, but you eventually get used to it."

_ "A giant...bib? I guess it could be worse, at least I’m not wearing a bonnet to go with it." _ Grim shrugged a little as it was hooked on. So is this what having boobs felt like? He wasn't really sure how to deal with them.

"Those should be good on their own. Now comes the actual fun part." Abaddon gestured to a rack of dresses he had set up for Grim. "Take your pick."

Grim's eyes lit up with stars. Now, this was the part he was looking forward to! He walked over and sorted through the dresses, trying to find the perfect one.  _ "Hmm… is there something with black and purples? I don't know, they're just my favorite colors and work so well together." _

With a snap of his fingers, Abaddon sorted all the dresses by color. Showing only options with black, purple, or both. "Magic is so useful, isn’t it?"

_ "Oh baby, you're so good with magic." _ Grim kissed his cheek lovingly and went back to looking for the perfect one. He gasped and pulled out a lovely violet dress with black ribbons and a black skirt bottom.  _ "This one… it's perfect!" _

Abaddon looked at the dress. "I had a feeling you might go for a more vintage look." He unzipped the back of the dress for Grim to step into.

_ "I guess it's just what I've grown to love." _ Grim chuckled a bit and stepped into the dress. He loved vintage outfits, hence the trench coat and boots he always wore. It was somewhat modern and a little old-school. He appreciated the style a lot.

Abaddon zipped him into the dress. "Perfect fit!" He adjusted the ruffles of the dress to fall just right. "Have a look, tell me what you think."

Grim looked at his reflection and could only stare. He really changed, and it hadn't been very long. He had curves, a waistline, breasts, he really didn't look the same anymore. He was becoming beautiful thanks to Abaddon's help.  _ "I… I hardly recognize myself." _

"Guess I did good then~" Abaddon set up a chair for Grim. "Please, sit down. The real transformation is about to begin."

Grim smiled, he could guess what was coming now. He sat on the chair and sighed, the corset was a little awkward to move in. He made sure to sit up straight so his stomach wasn’t crushed.  _ "Work your magic on me, baby." _ Time to see what Abaddon could do to really make him a woman.

Abaddon started Grim’s makeup journey. This was going to be a  _ long _ process, but that’s the price you pay for art. He assessed Grim’s face. "You actually have great eyebrows already, so thankfully we can use that to our advantage. Maybe a black and purple smokey eye, some killer lashes..." Abaddon rambled on, envisioning the look in his mind.

_ "Whatever you think works best. I’ll let the artist decide." _ Grim smiled, he could just listen to Abaddon ramble about his passions and ideas all day. Honestly, what he was describing for him sounded good already.

"Alright, let’s do this." Abaddon began ‘beating his face’ as the queens called it. Starting with primer and foundation. "Wow, your skin is so nice. Really fair too."

Grim kept his face still as he started applying his makeup. On the inside, he was smiling.  _ "Oh, thank you, dearest. Guess it just works for being Death." _ he never really thought about it before, but he did look fair. Sometimes he thought it made him look a bit like a corpse, but that was because he was literally someone who worked with them.

Next was the concealer/ cream highlight. Because of Grim’s completion, as well as drag being all about high contrast, Abaddon had to use pure white makeup under his eyes and on the high points of his face.

Grim made sure to keep his face still. He’d always wanted to try makeup before. He’d done cosplay makeup in the past, but this wasn’t the same. This was to make a person look beautiful, not like an Eldritch horror.

Abaddon pulled out a contour palette. "And this, my dear lady, is where the  _ real _ magic happens."

Dear lady? He couldn’t help but giggle at his little nickname.  _ "Oh I can’t wait, my darling. Work your magic on me, do your worst- well, in this case, do your best~" _

"Oh, I intend to~" Abaddon winked at him as he started hollowing out Grim’s features, making his cheekbones higher, slimming his jawline, rounding his face, and "pinching" his nose so much that people will wonder how he was able to breathe. "Just gotta blend this all out now..." Abaddon was deep in concentration, focused only on making Grim into a work of art.

Grim hummed in response, watching his movements as he worked on his face. It was mesmerizing the way he focused on his work, the way he worked the makeup brushes on his face. He really was superb at this!

"Okay, now that that's good, I need to set this all in place before it shifts or melts off." Abaddon grabbed a giant pot of face powder. "You... may want to hold your breath. Definitely close your eyes though, don’t want this to temporarily blind you."

_ "Oh, alright." _ Grim definitely didn’t want to inhale this stuff, nor did he want to lose his eyesight. He took a deep breath and held it, shutting his eyes as well. He didn’t want to think of what would happen if he breathed it in.

Abaddon made it snow on Grim’s face with powder, quickly dusting it off as he went. He placed some extra powder under his eyes and under his cheekbones to brighten them more, leaving the extra powder there for now. "Care to look at the progress?"

Grim nodded slightly and opened his eyes. He gazed into the mirror and smiled.  _ "Abby, you have a way with makeup. You’re making me look so ghostly or angelic and I’m loving it already." _ He really did love it, he would give Abaddon a kiss but that would mess up his makeup already.

Abaddon kissed the top of his head. "I’m glad you like it. I was about to warn you that drag always looks bad until the very end." Abaddon took a moment to wrap his arms around his shoulders, admiring his handy work in the mirror.

_ "It couldn’t look bad, because you’re the one who did it." _ He praised Abaddon, looking up at him with a smile. He reached up and held his hands in his, staring at their reflections. Grim couldn’t help but praise him for the work he’d done so far.  _ "Everything you do is perfect and beautiful." _

Abaddon blushed. “Would you stop that?” He clearly didn’t mean those words, he just wanted Grim to stop embarrassing him.

Grim chuckled and kissed his hand.  _ “You know I won’t, babe.” _ he didn’t mean to embarrass him, but he was so cute when he blushed. He loved that he could turn him from a flirty demon into a gentle and soft soul.

Abaddon walked back to the pile of drag supplies and came back with multiple eyeshadow pallets and a bucket of brushes. “Time for my favorite part~!”

Grim leaned back in his seat and smiled.  _ ”Oh goodie~!” _ He clapped his hands, this really was turning out to be fun. Abaddon would make him look like a diva! And he’d be making so many queens jealous with Abaddon! Oh, this was going to be sooooo sweet~

“Calm down girl and let me do my thing~” Abaddon quickly got to work on Grim’s eyeshadow. The look he had in mind was probably going to take a while and he wanted to show off his new daughter as soon as possible.

Grim relaxed his face and sat still for him so nothing got smudged or messed up. He had to let the master work, of course. Still didn’t stop his internal excitement though.  _ “Will you be getting into costume at all, babe? Or will I be the only one?” _

“As much as I would love to, I’m not sure if we have the time for that. Although, I could try using magic... never tried it before though and it would be a pretty complicated spell...” Abaddon considered the option.

_ “If not, that’s okay. Besides, I wouldn’t mind being Master’s little pet~” _ Grim purred at the end of his sentence, he couldn’t help it. He was probably going to fluster him, but he always did it back, so he was most likely going to have revenge enacted upon him.

_ ‘Oh Satan, oh fuck.’ _ Grim was honestly too good at flirting. Abaddon managed to regain his composure, “Maybe tonight, princess~” He licked his lips seductively.

_ “Maybe, I’m hoping for it~” _ Grim winked. Good thing the makeup hid a lot of his blush, but pink still was visible on him. Maybe he could give Abaddon a chance at being in control during their next session of fun. He certainly wouldn’t be against it. He stayed quiet and watched Abaddon work on his eyebrows.

Abaddon added purple to the tail of his brows. “Ooh, fierce~” The makeup wasn’t even done and he was already proud of himself.

_ “Your skill is too good, Abaddon. I have a feeling you made so many people jealous of your cosmetics during your performances or even backstage.” _ Grim could hear the pride in his tone and grinned. He was the best-looking dancer he saw at the club that night after all.

“Those girls just can’t stand me constantly one-upping them. Like, I’m sorry I keep improving while you do the same routine every night.” Abaddon’s diva side was coming out, drag just brings out every ounce of gay he had.

Grim made a little giggle in his throat.  _ “Oh wow, were they really that unoriginal? They didn’t even try new styles? I mean, I at least tried new approaches to things as the years passed, I couldn’t even stick to the same scythe! These girls sound like a joke, no class, no new tastes.” _

“I know, right? Those girls need to learn how to use makeup that isn’t from the 90s.” Abaddon started to apply a purple shade to Grim’s crease, taking it up just under the inner corner of his eyebrow.

_ “Even if I was a girl who wore makeup, even basic makeup, I would update my color pallets and everything. You gotta have what’s in style, or create something new from the old stuff. Switch it up a bit.” _ Grim was starting to acquire his own drag persona as Abaddon worked and talked. He wasn’t even practicing it, it just came naturally.

“Urg, don’t even get me  _ started _ on the things they would do to ‘get revenge’ on me.” Abaddon continued to build up the purple before adding concealer to Grim’s eyelids.

_ “Oh, you gotta share with me, girl. I wanna know all the things they did. Maybe we could get a little revenge on them when we go over~” _ Grim kept still as much as he could, the eyeliner was a little tingly on his eye. He brushed it off, eager to get some gossip.

“Oh, you want the tea? Well, they keep stealing my costumes and wigs and  _ never _ using them. Like, if you’re going to steal something from me, at least  _ use _ the damn thing _. _ ”

_ “For real? Honestly, they were just doing it to piss you off. But if they really wanted to piss you off, they could have used them and never given it back.” _ Grim’s mind started to come up with revenge plans.  _ ”I say we give ‘em a taste of their own medicine and play a little prank~” _ Grim snickered a little.  _ ”What if we swapped their clothes around, or hid their makeup and wigs?” _

“Oh no, I have something much better in mind~” Abaddon winked at Grim. He recalled one night that the other queens all had a massive orgy in his dressing room, and didn’t have the decency to clean up after themselves. _ ‘I can finally have my revenge. One final ‘fuck you’ to this club.’ _ Abaddon’s eyes gleamed with vengeful fury, as well as a little lust.

_ “Oh, please, do tell me your plan baby. I’m dying to know~” _ Grim saw his ruby eyes filled with desire for revenge and grew curious.  _ ”You know I’d help you pull it off~” _

“Oh honey, I  _ need _ you in order to pull this off~” Abaddon had finished with the eyeshadow and moved on to the lashes. “Fair warning, these are going to weigh down your eyelids. Plus, I’m using weave bonding glue so don’t expect these to come off easily.” As Abaddon applied the lashes, he whispered in Grim’s ear. “Maybe you could help pull my clothing off tonight~”

Grim hummed in response and shivered at his words.  _ “I won’t hesitate to do so, Master~” _ His blush showed through the makeup a little more, he just wanted to kiss him now. He restrained himself, reminding himself to wait and not mess up Abaddon’s hard work. It could wait for later.

Abaddon finished applying the lashes, taking a step back to look over his work. “Only one step left, what do you think so far.”

_ “You keep impressing me with your work. I look dazzling! Have you taken a cosmetics course or something? You’re a freaking pro!” _ Grim was shocked at how  _ amazing _ Abaddon was making him look. He didn’t even look like himself anymore! This person sounded like him, but his reflection betrayed him and showed a woman instead of a man.  _ “Oh, would I use my real name or a stage name while in drag?” _

“That’s up to you, sweetie. And to answer your question, I have been alive on earth  _ as a sex demon _ for a  _ long _ time now.” Abaddon smirked at him.

Grim giggled a bit, yeah that may have been a bit of a silly question.  _ “Of course dearest, my apologies. I’m just blown away by it all.” _ He smiled up at him, wondering what the last step was. He had an idea to do something as well, something to give him a subtle touch. He also guessed to wait on the name and see what the other queens’ names were like to get an idea.  _ “Darling? What would you say if I did my nails as a part of my drag?” _

“Oh. Yeah, of course. How could I forget that? Uhhh... just give me a second.” Abaddon vanished in a pillar of fire.

Grim nodded and looked at his reflection again as he waited. He stood up and ruffled his skirt a bit, smiling. He needed to do something with his hair though… Perhaps a braided bun? Eh, he’ll let Abaddon play with it.

Abaddon returned, hair and nail products in hand. “I’ve returned, my love~”

_ “I see you have~” _ Grim sat back down after smoothing his dress down. He looked at the products in his hands and made a quizzical expression.  _ “When you use the fire to travel, where do you go to get these things?” _

“I have access to an empty void Satan made. He was going to use it for torture, but people found the silence strangely comforting.” Abaddon set all of the products down on a table that had magically appeared.

_ “Compared to the usual screams of Hell, the silence is totally welcoming.” _ The Reaper nodded in agreement. Even  _ he _ found it annoying. How did Satan even deal with that ear-rape down there? He shook his head to clear his thoughts.  _ “So, got any ideas for my hair and nails? I’m open to suggestions.” _

“I have a few ideas, but first, lips.” Abaddon walked over to Grim with a stick of purple lipstick.

Oh, Grim adored the color he chose. Darks were always his go-to wardrobe choice. He smiled and blew him a kiss.  _ “Should I pucker up for you, baby?” _

“Oh they’ll be plenty of that later~ For now, just let me do my thing.” Abaddon applied the lipstick, over-lining to make his lips bigger. “There, makeup is done. Oh, wait! Setting spray. Could you hold your breath and close your eyes again?”

Grim nodded. He took another deep breath and held it. He shut his eyes, but not tightly so the spray could set his eyeshadow and eyeliner.

“ _ Now _ the makeup is done.” Abaddon sighed in relief and checked the time. When they started, Abaddon guesses it was roughly 10 or 11 in the morning. Now it was already 2:45 in the afternoon. “This is going to take forever...” Abaddon had a thought. “Would you mind... if I used magic on you...?”

_ “Magic? To do what?” _ Grim stood up and looked at him. Magic was fine, as long as it didn’t cause him pain or transform him into something… undesirable. He wondered why he wanted to use it on him.

“Just to finish up. If I don’t use magic, we’ll be here for at least two more hours. I’ll just use magic to style your hair and change your nails. Should be simple.”

_ “Oh, of course! I was planning to use magic for my nails anyway.” _ Grim smiled and nodded his approval.  _ ”Surprise me, babe. Show me what you can do.” _

“Alright, brace yourself.” Grim felt a surge of energy course through him. Soon, his nails had grown to resemble Abaddon’s, black and pointed. His hair was styled with beach waves with a braid at the back of his head. “And done! What do you think, babe?”

Grim stood up and twirled around, viewing himself from all sides and in utter  _ awe _ of what he had become.  _ “I… I don’t know how to thank you...” _

“I can think of something~” Abaddon wrapped his arms around Grim’s waist. “Not right now though, right now we should get going to the club.”

Grim giggled and nodded, he was ready to strut his stuff for those mortal drag queens. And he was excited to pull off some revenge with Abaddon. His look turned from giddy to a playful expression.  _ “I’m ready to go, Master~” _

“Shall we take the fun way, my queen?” Abaddon summoned a pillar of fire. “It doesn’t hurt, promise.”

Grim nodded and took his hand in his.  _ “We shall. And I’ve used something like this, but with the shadows. It’s a different and older method.” _ He smiled, he trusted Abaddon completely.

“Well, this one is quite the opposite.” Abaddon guided Grim inside the pillar. It was warm and bright. There was a clear path of darkness, like a tunnel, ahead of them, the walls made of fire. "You okay? I’ve never taken anyone else with me before.”

_ “I’m alright. It’s really quite pleasant compared to Shadow Travel. The void is a little chillier than this.” _ He looked at the fire surrounding them, it was kind of beautiful.  _ “But I think I’ll stick to the darkness.” _

“I created a direct tunnel to my dressing room, it’s just ahead.” Abaddon led Grim through the tunnel, the way they came growing darker.

_ “Wow, that is convenient.” _ Grim nodded as Abaddon led him through the tunnel. He enjoyed this, walking with him. His excitement grew as they got closer to their destination.


	8. Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon begins to move out of his dressing room.

“We’re here~” Abaddon led Grim through the other end of the portal. He turned on the lights, revealing a vanity with a huge mirror, a sofa in the corner, and several boxes that were already packed.

_“Ooh, very nice. I see you were already in the middle of packing.”_ Grim followed him out of the portal and took in the look of the room. _“Are we bringing these boxes with us?”_

“Yup. ‘Everything must go’ as they say.” Abaddon hefted one of the boxes and chucked it through the portal.

Grim looked at himself and realized he wouldn’t be able to lift the boxes while dressed in a corset. He smiled a little and snapped his fingers, making a few of the boxes levitate in the air. _“So you just want me to toss these in? I don’t want anything to break if something’s fragile inside.”_

“It should be labeled ‘fragile’ if there is anything breakable inside.” Abaddon chucked another box into the portal. “There is one box though... I wonder where it went. I forget if I taped it shut or not.”

The levitated boxes were sent through the portal and Grim nodded. _“I’ll look for it.”_ He offered and searched around the dressing room, looking under the couch and different places. A box shouldn’t be so hard to find.

Abaddon continued moving boxes, throwing each into the portal. He started to work up a sweat, his muscles glistening. He was still only in the boxers he woke up in this morning.

Grim paused his search and began to blush, seeing him so fit. His mind started going to the gutter, thinking of him pinning him down and covering him with love bites… Goddamn, he was something else for sure~ Then he noticed his tail and horns were still out. What if someone walked in on them? _“Abby, baby, your horns and tail are still out.”_

"Oh, right." Abaddon's horns and tail retracted into his body with a magical red glow. "Much better." He had completely forgotten about his appearance, but at this point, he didn't really care.

Grim brushed a hair behind his ear and smiled, then went back to his search. Abaddon was right, moving in the corset was painful… he could handle it for him. _“What exactly is in the box you’re looking for? Is it important at all?”_

"Oh, it's very important to me and very... personal." Abaddon winked at Grim. ‘ _Come on, don't be a dunce. How many more hints do you need?’_

Personal? That wink… oh. Oh. OH. He meant _that_ type of personal. Grim could feel his face getting hot and he gulped a little bit. Abaddon _was_ a sex demon, but it still caught him off guard. _“O-Oh, okay. I’ll let y-you know when I find it… shouldn’t be hard to find, r-right?”_ ‘Dammit, Grim stop stuttering!’

_‘Finally.’_ Grim was so dense sometimes, but it was _so_ worth it to see his reaction. "No, it shouldn't be hard at all. I mean, how many boxes vibrate~?"

Grim made a small squeak and couldn't stop the heat in his cheeks, it was even showing through the heavy makeup. He knew about toys like that and such, but he never used them. He was more of a top than a bottom, so he didn't need one. He tried to focus on finding his little box, his thoughts _reeling_ in his head.

"Eh, we'll find it later. Didn't you say you wanted to show off?" Abaddon was engulfed in flames. When he emerged, he was in full drag. He was wearing a long, black wig and a red sequined ball gown. That much magic drained Abaddon. He lost his balance, feeling light-headed and looking pale, despite all the makeup.

_"Babe, you look so- oh dear!"_ Grim was about to compliment his boyfriend when he saw him start to fall over. He rushed to his side and sat him down on the couch. _"Careful sweetie. We'll show off in a minute, but I think you should rest for a little. That took a lot out of you and I don't want you to pass out in front of the other queens."_

"Thanks." He sat down, trying to catch his breath. "I shouldn't have been so ambitious."

Grim sat down beside him and held his hand. _"It's alright, I know you're eager to brag."_ He smiled, placing a light kiss on his head. _"You look absolutely stunning, though. I would be jealous if I was one of these queens, you have so much beauty."_

"Oh, I know I look good." Abaddon gave a pained laugh. "You look great too." He leaned on Grim's shoulder, careful not to mess up either of their outfits or makeup.

Grim's arm wrapped around Abaddon's shoulder and rubbed a bit. _"Well, all thanks to you babe. You made me look so perfect, just like you."_

"I can only alter someone so much, you were the perfect canvas." Abaddon closed his eyes, savoring the moment they had together.

_"If you want, since I'm your canvas, you can test different makeup ideas on me. I wouldn't mind in the slightest, and it would give me a chance to see how many styles you can come up with."_ Grim shot a wink at him, but he meant it.

"I just might take you up on that offer." Abaddon got up from the sofa. "Okay, I'm feeling better now. You ready?"

_"Oh hell yes."_ He stood up and adjusted his dress, smoothing any creases on the corset. _"Let's show them what true queens look like and put them to shame. Then we can have your little revenge~"_

“Oh honey, nothing about this revenge is _little_ ~" Abaddon sashayed out of the door, motioning for Grim to follow.

Grim ran his hands through his hair one more time before following him out. He made sure to put some sway into his hips, trying to pull off a sassy step and be confident like Abaddon was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. While we were initially writing the story we didn't have chapters in mind. The next chapter is a bit longer and then the chapter after that is going to be VERY long (and NSFW).


	9. Reading is Fundamental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon and Grim meet the other queens in the club. Let the sass begin!

They walked through the halls, passing various lighting and sound people. Abaddon winked, waved, and blew kisses to each of them. They soon reached a door at the end of a long hallway. Judging by the noise on the other side, there were a lot of people in there. "Alright, before we go in I need you to remember one thing... they are all bitches and you are  _ mine. _ "

_ "Darling, I am yours, and only yours. I would never think to stoop so low as to date one of these lesser queens." _ Grim promised him and made a disgusted expression. He couldn’t imagine dating one of them, not when he had Abaddon by his side.

"Good. Wait here, I'll call you in." Abaddon started to open the door, then stopped. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

Grim had to think for a minute, what should his name be? He smirked, already finding the perfect name, it even went with his whole drag aesthetic.  _ "Violet Delights~" _

"Oh, I like it~" Abaddon walked through the door, the light reflecting off each sparkle on his dress. "See you soon."

Grim waved to him as he went inside the room. Hopefully, it went well but considering they hated Abaddon, they might not like Grim so much. Well, they'll just have to stick it up their asses and deal with him. He wasn't going to be talked down to, he was the Grim Reaper dammit! He could do this! He would prove to them that he was a queen!

Abaddon shut the door behind him, greeting the other queens. "Sup bitches?"

"Oh, it's  _ you _ ." One of the queens hissed spitefully seeing it was him as he entered. "Honey, why is your face back here? We've seen enough of it already."

Abaddon chuckled. "Clearly you haven't seen me enough, or your makeup might  _ actually _ look decent." If there was one thing Hell was useful for, it was to teach Abaddon the fundamental skill of reading bitches to filth.

The queen scoffed and narrowed their eyes. “You got a lot of nerve coming in here after quitting. Why don’t you take your cheap dress and slutty style and leave us feeling happy?”

“Because then you’d be happy.” Abaddon didn’t miss a beat when it came to insults. “And if you don’t like my style, maybe you’ll like my daughter’s style more~”

“Daughter? Since when did you get a daughter?” They looked incredulously at Abaddon. “I can’t believe someone like you, who is so busy with dick and trash has time for a daughter.”

Abaddon leaned into the queen’s ear. “Oh trust me, I still get plenty of dick. How’s your thimble-sized boyfriend these days?” Abaddon turned towards the door. “Anyway, I think they’ve been waiting long enough. Miss Violet~ Would you like to introduce yourself~?”

The queen was about to retort before Grim spoke.  _ “Coming~!” _ Grim heard Abaddon’s voice and did one last check of himself before heading inside. He made a smirk at the queens in the room and smiled at Abaddon.  _ “Hello Darling, wasn’t I supposed to meet your fellow queens? I don’t see them here~” _ He was trying hard to act like a drag queen for his boyfriend.

_ ‘Not bad~’ _ Abaddon couldn’t be prouder of his boyfriend then right now. He looked amazing, and he had the attitude to match. “Allow me to introduce my only child, Miss Violet Delights~” Abaddon placed himself beside Grim, linking an arm in his.

Grim inwardly smiled when he felt his arm around Abaddon’s, but he kept his smirk. He would normally bow as well, but these queens didn’t deserve it.  _ “I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you all, but it’s really not. If it weren’t for Ab being here, I’d probably want to vomit all over your tacky 90’s heels.” _

Abaddon smiled at Grim. “Oh, and there’s one more thing you should know about her.” Abaddon turned and kissed Grim, deeply and passionately. He pulled away, smugly looking at the other queens. “She’s  _ alllll _ mine~”

Grim smiled back and tried not to melt into his kiss. He wrapped his arm around Abaddon’s waist to say  _ ‘She’s mine too~’ _ . 

The other queens were shocked that Abaddon had someone that wasn’t a one night stand. “How’d you lure that one in? Probably by sucking his dick or getting fucked? I mean, it’s what you do best. Your dancing isn’t what lures them in, after all.”

Abaddon grew increasingly more annoyed with them. “Honey, why don’t you tell them how we met~” ‘ _ End everyone’s career.’ _

_ “Oh, she impressed me with her everything: her voice, her lovely eyes, her superior dancing skills~ She is so much more attractive than any of you, and I wouldn’t give her up for anything~” _ Grim purred, running his hand up and down Abaddon’s waist as he talked. He honestly meant every word. ‘And he fucks better than any of you ever could.’ he thought.

“Thanks, babe~ We talked after the show, and I was just smitten.” Abaddon stood aside, gesturing to Grim. “I mean, can you blame me~?”

Grim tossed his hair back a bit, pulling off a sassy and confident stance. 

These queens had nothing on them. One of them spoke up. “Knowing you, I bet you just want her body and you’re tricking her into liking you. Everyone knows you’re the slutty one every guy wants here.”

“At least people actually want me,  _ Karen _ . Remind me, when  _ was _ the last time you got laid~?” He paused, reveling in the awkward silence. “That’s what I thought.”

Grim giggled at his snarky remark, he was so glad he was doing this with Abaddon. It was so much fun being able to sass back at the ones who despised him. Now all they had to do was enact their revenge… which if Abaddon’s tone told him anything, it was going to be a good one.  _ “Do you think she’s ever really gotten laid, or do you think the guy took one look and left her there~?” _

“Oh honey, I’ve seen where her dick should be. Problem is, I can’t find it anywhere~” Abaddon had to admit, he and Grim made a good team. The looks on the queens’ faces were  _ priceless. _ If Abaddon hadn’t fallen for Grim already, he certainly was smitten now.

More giggles left Grim and he smirked. This was too much fun, he was really enjoying himself. Who knew being a drag queen was exciting and filled with sass?  _ “Sweetie, should we go finish our business? I can see these girls haven’t got the brains to understand us. They must have been squeezed out by their cheap corsets.” _

“All that hairspray must have damaged their collective, singular brain cell.” Abaddon dramatically turned towards the door, pausing in the doorframe. “Oh, and one more thing...” 

Abaddon turned back to the queens. Horns grew out of his head and his tail ripped a hole in his dress just big enough for it to be released. A red aura surrounded him as the room began to shake. “I’ll see you all in Hell, and my boyfriend will  _ personally _ send you there to see me~” The room returned to normal, as Abaddon held out a hand for Grim to take. “Shall we, my dear Reaper?”

_ “We shall, my darling demon~” _ Grim purred and took Abaddon’s hand. He snickered at the frightened expressions on the queens’ faces; they looked like frightened school girls! Once they were out of the room Grim burst into smiles and giggles.  _ “Did you see their faces? That was priceless! And such a stunning reveal, my dear~ That’ll give them night terrors for weeks!” _

Abaddon couldn’t contain himself any longer. He giggled with glee, twirling down the hallway. “That felt  _ so good. _ I’ve been wanting to do that for  _ years! _ ” Abaddon turned towards his partner in crime. “You were amazing in there! I see I don’t have to teach you much to be a full-fledged queen.”

_ “Oh babe, you’re too modest~” _ Grim blushed and kissed his head.  _ “I was blown away by your performance and your biting sass! I can’t believe how well we worked together! I can’t remember the last time I had that much fun.” _

Abaddon grinned at him. “Well, I can maybe think of one time~” Abaddon led Grim back to his dressing room. “Now, time for us to enact our revenge~”

_ “Oh yes, what did you have in mind, sweetie pie~?” _ Based on all the hints he dropped and the box he was looking for, Grim had a strong guess as to what he had planned for revenge.

Abaddon smirked, knowing full well what he planned to do to enact his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be long and includes graphic sexual scenes. We'll have a more detailed warning once that chapter is posted.


	10. Dressing Room Debauchery~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon finally gets his revenge on the gay bar, and boy is it messy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: This chapter depicts graphic scenes of sexual activities. If you wish to skip these themes please skip this ENTIRE CHAPTER! This is not the chapter for you. All you need to know is that Abaddon and Grim make it back home, exhausted.

“Well, I remember this one time I came back from a performance after a  _ long day _ , and when I went to sit down, there was a wet spot. I looked around the room and realized that everyone had a massive orgy in my room and didn’t even have the decency to clean up after.” Abaddon set a large box labeled “personal” on the table. “I say we recreate it~ I want to see just how kinky you can be, my dear~”

So  _ that _ was Abaddon’s plan, one final stain upon this place. Abaddon wanted him to get kinky? Ohoho, now this was going to be good~  _ “Well, Kitten, ask and you shall receive~” _ Grim growled and licked his lips, being careful not to take off his lipstick.  _ “You want me to be in charge again~? Or do you want to have a little fun with me~?” _

“I’m curious about what you can come up with. Everything in that box is fair game and ready to be used~” Abaddon winked at Grim, opening the box so he could see what was inside. “Does anything pique your interest? You can use anything you want on me, or even yourself if you want~”

Grim took a glance inside the box and perused the number of toys he had.  _ “Hmm… how about something that vibrates? I wanna make you feel so good, baby~” _

“Hmmm... in that case...” Abaddon pulled out a contraption, the likes of which Grim had never seen. “This~ It’s a remote-controlled butt plug. You would be in full control of when and how intense it vibrates~”

_ “Ooooh, sounds like fun~” _ Grim blushed seeing the plug but smirked.  _ “Would Kitten like it if Master used it on him~?” _ He then gave him a sultry look.  _ “Or would my Lord like to use it on me~?” _

“Up to you~ I want to reward you for being an excellent queen today. You get to be in control and do whatever you want to me~” Abaddon turned his back to Grim, starting to slip off his dress. “Urg! I’m trying to be sexy, but these damn zippers. Could you help me for a second?”

Grim chuckled and gripped the zipper, pulling it down slowly.  _ “So sexy~ I know those queens would do anything to be in your position~ Oh, do you need me to take my tape off? Or yours?” _ He didn’t want him to get hard while covered in the tape. That  _ had _ to be uncomfortable.

“I can take care of it myself. I can remove yours if you want~” Abaddon stepped out of his dress, revealing all of the magic it takes to look like a woman.

Grim licked his lips and nodded.  _ “Feel free to take it off me too, Kitten. The big guy needs a little air and would love to see you again~” _ He beckoned him with a crook of his finger and a seductive look in his eyes.  _ “Just be gentle when you take the tape off. I don’t want to lose any skin down there.” _

“Oh, I’ll be gentle, for now~” Abaddon stepped behind Grim, helping him out of his dress.

Grim wished he didn’t have to take off the dress just yet, it was so pretty and smooth. But it was time for fun with his lover, and he wouldn’t want to make a mess on his dress. He stepped out of his dress and stretched.  _ “And now I assume the rest comes off~?” _

“But of course, my love~ Tell me, what do you want to get off first? I know I want this corset off of me as soon as possible.”

_ “Oh, hell yes. Let’s get these torture devices off. I’ll get yours first.” _ Grim nodded fervently. As much as he liked his figure, it was uncomfortable. He swapped places with Abaddon and undid his corset first, loosening it and taking it off of him.  _ “Feel better?” _

As the corset was removed, Abaddon felt so much relief he couldn’t help but moan. “That is  _ so _ much better.” Abaddon walked behind Grim again. “Ready?”

Grim nodded again. It was going to feel so relieving once it was off. _ “I’m so ready, baby.” _

Abaddon loosened the strings, letting Grim slowly feel relief and dragging out every moment. Might as well begin the teasing early~

Sighs of relief left his mouth and it felt  _ so _ relieving.  _ “Fuuuuck that’s so much better already, keep going please~” _ Grim looked back at him with a pleading gaze to take it off fully.

“As you wish, Master~” Abaddon let the corset drop to the floor as he loosened it. “Better, my love~?”

Grim purred and turned around, caressing his exposed sides gingerly since they were a bit sore.  _ “Way beyond better, Kitten~ And I know you already feel better too~” _

“All thanks to you~” Abaddon removed his breastplate, happy to not have the weight on his chest.

Grim did the same and his chest felt a thousand times lighter. He smiled and planted a kiss on Abaddon’s cheek, then proceeded to take care of his leggings and foam padding.  _ “This was a lot of fun, being in drag. But I bet we’ll have more fun out of drag~” _

“Oh definitely~ Just wish it wasn’t such a process, or I’d already be sucking you off by now~” Abaddon winked and wriggled his hips, taking off his own padding.

_ “And I would be feasting on that supple ass of yours~” _ Grim growled and stripped down to his thong. He looked at the tape and frowned a bit. This was probably going to remove a few hairs.

Abaddon blushed as he stripped down to the tape as well. Abaddon braced himself for what was about to happen. “I’ve done this so many times that it shouldn’t hurt...” Abaddon ripped all the tape off in one swift move. “Ow! Still does though...”

Grim took a deep breath and gripped the tape. With a yelp and digging his nails into his palm, he ripped the tape off.  _ “Fuck! That pulled a few hairs...oh well, could have been worse.” _ He weakly chuckled.

“Free waxing, nice.” Abaddon chuckled with him. He walked up to Grim, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Your time to shine, babe. Tell me what you want from me~”

Grim smirked at him, he had an idea.  _ “You wanted to get kinky right? How about you fuck me, and you use the plug? I’ll be the one controlling it, so every so often, I’ll turn it up a notch~ Does that sound optimal to you, my Lord~?” _

Abaddon was naturally flustered at this suggestion. “Y-Yeah. That works for me.” Abaddon attempted some semblance of confidence. “Didn’t peg you for a bottom though~”

A deep pink touched his features and Grim smiled.  _ “Well, I have tried both… while I naturally fit the role of a dominant top, being a bottom is kinda nice too.” _ He looked a little shy as he admitted it. He’d only bottomed a few times in the past, it had been a while since he’d done it.

“Aw~ No need to be embarrassed around me, babe~” Abaddon picked up the plug and a bottle of lube. “Want to help me stick this in, or is there something I should do first~?”

Grim’s confidence returned and he made a twirl with his finger.  _ ”Come over here and bend over~ I’ll stretch you out gently just how you like it~” _

Abaddon did as he was told, blushing constantly. “How’s the view~?”

Grim kneeled and his hands gripped his ass, kneading the flesh like a massage.  _ “Best view in the world~ Hand me the lube and I’ll get you warmed up~” _

Abaddon handed the bottle over, anticipating what was about to happen. “R-ready when you are.”

The Reaper squirted some of the clear substance onto his fingers and rubbed them together to get it warm. His finger circled his rim teasingly before pushing it inside and wiggling it around for him.

“Ah~” Abaddon was in bliss once again. ‘ _ God-Satan- Whatever. I’ve missed this feeling.’ _ He began to squirm, the pleasure he felt making his body move on its own.

_ “Eager, aren’t we Darling~?” _ Grim chuckled deeply seeing him try to obtain more pleasure. He gladly gave it to him, sticking in a second finger and curling them both.  _ “Want me to add one more~?” _ He enjoyed seeing him lost to bliss already.

“Y-yes. Please~” Abaddon was intoxicated with pleasure. “Do whatever you want with me, I can take it~”

Grim smirked and added one more finger into Abaddon.  _ “Look at you, opening up for me. So eager, so lovely, your moans sound like music to my ears~” _ He wondered if the other queens could hear them. If they could, good. Let them be jealous of their relationship, let them hear how good he made Abaddon feel.

“Ah, mmmmm~” Abaddon could only let out incoherent moans. “Damn, y-you really know what you’re doing, huh?”

_ “Like I said, being a dom comes naturally for me~” _ Grim chuckled and gave a few more curls of his fingers before pulling them out. He started to replace his fingers with the tip of the plug, teasing him with it.

The cold metal shocked Abaddon. “Ah~! F-forgot what that felt like.” The cold added intensity to every move Grim made with it, leaving Abaddon shivering with anticipation.

_ “It’ll warm up once it’s inside you~” _ Grim leaned forward and murmured into his ear as he pushed it in slowly, letting him adjust to the head of the plug. He relished every movement he made, taking it all in as he licked his lips. He’d turn off the dom side and let Abaddon have his fun in a minute.

“Oh fuck~” The plug was all the way in now. Abaddon’s body shook, wishing the plug would move. Abaddon shook his ass for Grim. “H-How’s it look?”

_ “It fits you perfectly, like a ring~” _ He gazed at the view before him and patted Abaddon’s ass cheek.  _ “I’ll turn it on in a minute… my Lord~” _ Grim started to turn on his submissive side, ready for Abaddon. He bit his lip and made a shy expression.  _ “My Lord, will you make me feel good~?” _

_ ‘Oh damn, he can just switch like that?’ _ Abaddon stood up, looking seductively at Grim. “Oh, of course, my dear~” Abaddon knelt down in front of him, starting by jerking Grim off a little.

_ "Mmmm~" _ Grim blushed and spread his legs a little more. He wanted Abaddon to have a turn at being top this time. And he didn't mind being on the receiving end this time.  _ "It feels good, my Lord~" _

“I’m glad. Though I bet it would feel better if I did this~” Abaddon wrapped his lips around Grim’s tip, still using his hand in time with his head motions.

Grim’s face grew warm looking down at him, god he was so good at that. He let himself get lost in his mesmerizing movements, wanting more and more.  _ "F-fuck~ P-please, more~" _

Abaddon happily obliged, deep throating him. “Mmmmm~” Abaddon moaned around Grim’s member. ‘ _ I missed this~’ _

'I missed this~' Grim thought as well. He was slowly becoming undone by Abaddon’s mouth and touches, it felt so good. He closed his eyes and moaned, leaning his head back and his hips twitching for more.

Abaddon released Grim’s member, jerking it off to keep him on edge. “So, got any requests baby~? I want you to tell me what you want from me~”

_ "My Lord… I want you~" _ Grim opened his eyes and panted lightly, his face a deep and warm scarlet.  _ "Please, I need you in me… make me yours, and only yours~ I want to feel you deep inside of me~" _ He begged him in a needy tone, spreading his legs wider.

_ ‘Damn, he’s desperate huh?’ _ “Well, how could I say ‘no’ when you asked so nicely~” Abaddon grabbed the lube bottle from the table. “Turn around.” As they continued their role reversal, Abaddon grew more commanding than when he was submissive.

Grim did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees for Abaddon. He decided to do what Abaddon always did to him and wiggled his behind for him, being just a tad teasing but just as enticing for him.

_ ‘Oh, you think you’re so confident?’ _ Abaddon gripped his ass tightly, massaging it in his hands. “How’s that feel, my love~?”

A squeak of surprise left Grim as he was grabbed, then it turned into a moan.  _ "Oh god, that feels so good, my Lord~" _ Grim looked back at him and smiled, shooting him a wink as he held up the control for the plug. He certainly was feeling confident as he turned it to the lowest setting.

“Aahhhh~” Abaddon loosened his grip in response to the sensation. “Mmmm, fuck~”

_ "Something wrong, my Lord~?" _ Grim pretended to act innocent like he didn't know what happened. He was totally doing it on purpose to be playful.

Abaddon slapped his ass. “Don’t get cocky with me boy, you know what you did~” Abaddon returned to massaging Grim’s ass, spanking him every now and then.

_ "Ahh~! M’Lord~" _ Grim gasped every time he was spanked and moaning as Abaddon massaged him. Wow, he forgot what it was like to be a sub, he'd have to do it more often with Abaddon if he was going to act like this~

“That’s more I like it~” Abaddon slowed his movements, spreading Grim’s ass open. “Such a lovely view~ I can tell you haven’t used this in a while. It may feel like you’re losing your virginity again~”

Grim whimpered as his cheeks were spread apart, nodding. He really couldn't remember exactly when that happened to be honest. It was going to feel so new to him again, but he'd be okay as long as it was Abaddon doing him. He raised his ass a little more, silently begging him.

“Eager aren’t we~?” Abaddon teased his entrance, tracing circles with his finger. “Tell me how bad you want me~”

Grim managed to lift his head and look at him with a red face and half-lidded eyes.  _ "So bad, I want you so badly~ Please, please touch me, my Lord~" _ Grim was glad Satan wasn't around to hear him sound so submissive.

Abaddon couldn’t wait any longer. He stuck his tongue out and began licking Grim’s entrance, his hand gripping his hard member.

_ "Oh my- oh FUCK~!" _ Grim's eyes widened in surprise and his tone went up a few octaves. He nearly fell forward, his body getting covered in goosebumps of pleasure. He had almost forgotten the remote in his hand, turning it up a notch for Abaddon.

Abaddon’s pace quickened in response to the added sensation. He licked circles around his entrance, nibbling at it every now and then. “Mmmmm, you taste even better back here~”

_ "Ahh~ Aaahh~ Y-you like it~? It's all for you~" _ He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in what he felt; he wanted it to last forever.  _ "S-so good~" _

Grim’s entrance was open enough now for Abaddon to slip his tongue inside. He plunged it deep inside, swirling it in every direction before quickly taking it out again. “Oh, I love it. I’m going to make it mine~” Abaddon stuck his tongue deep inside again, moving in fast circles and random patterns.

What Grim felt now was beyond Heaven, because Heaven didn't even feel like this. He had stars in his vision and his front half fell forward. Incoherent moans came from his mouth. ‘God how is he so good at this?!’ Abaddon's tongue hit a spot inside of him and he nearly lost it.  _ "T-there! Oh god oh fuck YES~!" _

Abaddon grinned. ‘ _ There it is~’ _ Abaddon continued to hit that spot, the fork in his tongue caressing it in just the right way.

_ "M-my Lord… I can't… ahh~" _ Grim couldn't even form complete words due to Abaddon pleasuring him. His hand trembled as he turned the plug up a notch again, hoping to make his lover feel as good as he felt at this moment.  _ "I… I'm gonna… I'm c-close~" _

Abaddon withdrew his tongue, stopping all the sensations Grim was feeling. “N-not yet, my dear~ I- mmm fuck~ I want to s-see how l-long you can last. Ah~” ‘ _ Not sure how much longer I can last at this rate’. _

Grim managed to get on his elbows and he looked back at Abaddon with a whine.  _ "M’Lord, please keep going~ I need you so badly, I want you in me~" _ He was nearly at the peak, but now he could feel himself starting to come down from it and didn't want to lose it.

"Alright, I'll give you what you want~" Abaddon lined himself up to Grim's entrance, teasing him by tracing circles around it with his tip. "Is this what you want~?"

_ "Yes! Yes please Abaddon!" _ Grim didn't care if he sounded so submissive or so embarrassing at the moment, but he needed him. He was going to lose his mind if he didn't get him!

Abaddon couldn't resist anymore. He plunged himself deep into Grim, sheathing himself fully inside. "Oh fuck, you're so tight, babe~" Abaddon paused his movements so Grim could get used to him. He wanted to move so badly, but he resisted for his sake.

_ "Aaaaaaahh~!!" _ Grim tried to clench his fists, trying to hold onto anything for support. He felt so big inside of him, the stretch was a bit much. Thankfully Abaddon was still for him, and the burn eventually disappeared.  _ "Y-you can move now~" _

_ ‘You don't have to tell me twice.’ _ Abaddon started to move slowly for Grim. It took every ounce of strength for him not to go full force with him. "Ah fuck, babe~ You feel so good~"

_ "Mmmm~! M-my Lord, y-you're so big~ Ahh~!" _ He moaned in bliss, he forgot the pleasure it brought him in the past. Grim looked down at the remote in his hand and flipped it up to the next setting for Abaddon.  _ "Abaddon… give me more, please~" _

The plug in his ass was almost too much to handle in combination with Grim's tight hole. He didn't need to be told to move faster, the added vibration caused his body to move on its own. "Ah~ Fuck~ I-I'm getting close~"

Grim heard him and turned down the plug’s vibrations a bit. He didn’t want him to finish just yet.  _ ”N-not yet… ahh~ I want us t-to cum together my L-Lord~” _ Grim looked back at Abaddon with a look of lust and submission as moans and gasps left him.

Abaddon stopped moving in order to control himself. “O-Okay. A-anything for you, babe.” As soon as he regained composure, Abaddon started to move hard and fast, jerking Grim off in time with his thrusts.

_ "AHH~! Fuck, yes~!" _ Grim's eyes started to roll back in his head, he was really getting lost in the bliss now. He tried not to drool as he could feel the knot in his gut getting tighter to signal his end coming.  _ "T-tell me when y-you're close~ I'll… mmm~ I'll turn on the p-plug to full~" _

Abaddon couldn’t wait any longer, Grim just made him feel so good. “Do it~” Abaddon was so close, he was sure the plug would take him over the edge.

Grim nodded and switched it to the highest setting it could go. He wanted Abaddon to feel amazing and he probably was from the way his breathing got heavy and the way he  _ pounded _ into Grim. His vision became clouded with stars and he was trying hard not to burst yet. He was so close, so close to the edge.

Abaddon was about to burst. “Ah~ G-Grim. I- I’m gonna- Oh fuck~ W-Where do you want it?” Abaddon couldn’t hold back much longer, but he would try for Grim’s sake.

_ "F-fill me~! I wanna- oh god~ I wanna feel you, baby~!" _ Grim wanted Abaddon to stay in him, fill him with his essence like he wanted Grim to the other night. He was sure that would be what would push him to his own release, he was desperate for it.  _ "Fill me with your cream, my Lord~!!" _

Hearing Grim like this was music to his ears as Abaddon was sent over the edge. “H-Here it comes, babe. AHHH~” Abaddon released all of his essence into Grim, as he kissed and sucked on the back of his neck. ‘ _ Damn Grim, you really know how to drain a guy.’ _

_ "AAAAAHH~ FUUUUUUUCK~!!" _ Grim’s eyes squeezed shut as he let loose onto the ground below him, covering it in sticky whiteness. Feeling Abaddon fill him, the love bites being sucked into his skin, the hand on his member, it had finally sent him over the brink.  _ "Fuck fuck fuck Abaddon~ Abby~" _ He shook like a leaf, basking in his afterglow of pleasure. He turned off the plug and took in a few breaths of air, wanting to collapse and lay down.

Abaddon tried to catch his breath. He rubbed circles on Grim’s back, trying to calm him down as well. “Holy shit, you were amazing~”

Grim looked back at him and smiled, brushing a few hairs from his red and sweaty face.  _ "Heh, you were as well~ Did I do good as a bottom for you? I haven't felt such intense pleasure like that before~" _

Abaddon kissed the back of Grim’s neck, nibbling it a little. “You were fantastic! You were so tight and I could tell you had at least a little experience.”

A soft moan escaped his lips as his neck was nibbled.  _ "Well, being a sub is so different from a dom, I just had to let you take control. And… I did have a bit of time as a sub for a human. They taught me a little bit about how to act. And I'm glad you loved it so much~" _

Abaddon smiled at Grim. ‘ _ How did I manage to snag such a perfect partner?’ _ "Oh, uh... when do you want me to pull out?"

_ "You can pull out now if you wish." _ Grim gave him a nod.  _ "We made quite the noise and a bit of a mess. Think the other queens heard us having fun~?" _

Abaddon slowly pulled out, shivering at his member being exposed to the cold air of the room. "Oh, I hope so~" Abaddon stared at his handy work, admiring Grim's gaping hole. "Damn you're so sexy like that~"

Grim couldn't help but blush, feeling the cool air hitting his exposed entrance.  _ "Thank you, my sweet. I can feel your essence warming me up inside, you let loose quite a bit~" _ He shook his ass slightly, letting him enjoy the view.

"I couldn't help it. Your ass was gripping me so tight, it sucked every last drop out of me~" Abaddon stood up, offering a hand to Grim to help him stand.

Grim smiled and took Abaddon’s hand and stood up, his legs felt like Jell-O due to the pounding he just received.  _ “I think I may need to sit for a bit, my legs feel a little numb.” _ He chuckled a little, holding his hand for balance.

Abaddon led him to the sofa that was once his bed when he used to live here. "Please, sit. Take your time." Abaddon sat down, staring at his beautiful boyfriend. "Oh, shit. We forgot to take our makeup off." Abaddon chuckled at this. "I guess we were so horny we forgot.”

_ “Oh, I guess we did forget.” _ Grim smiled, noticing Abaddon’s makeup was still on too.  _ “Are there makeup wipes or should we just magic it off? I can do either.” _ He leaned back on the couch, relaxing as much as he could.

Abaddon produced some makeup wipes using magic. "Why not both?" Abaddon started to remove his makeup by taking off his false lashes. "Oh, hey. I can see again."

Grim giggled a bit and took a wipe as well, washing off the thick makeup layers on his face.  _ "This is gonna feel so good once it's off. I'll be able to feel my skin again, and I'll be able to kiss yours again too." _

"You could have kissed me with the makeup on too~" Abaddon smirked at him before taking the makeup wipe to his eyes. He sighed, "The best part of drag, is taking it all off."

_ "Oh yes, I can agree wholeheartedly." _ Grim chuckled and nodded in agreement. He worked on his lashes, peeling them off slowly and blinking a few times.  _ "This day was a lot of fun, babe. The problem is now, I have to catch up on work… ugh." _

Abaddon groaned. "Don't remind me. For now, let's just enjoy this moment." Abaddon finished wiping off the rest of his makeup, leaning on Grim's shoulder once he finished. "I wish I could help you out at work, but there can only be one Grim Reaper, right? Plus it's probably not the best idea for a demon to cross souls over to heaven."

_ "Yeah, that wouldn't be wise if a demon tried to do that. Either The Almighty or Satan wouldn't be so happy, and Heaven would probably hurt a demon due to being the holiest place." _ Grim shrugged and tossed the makeup wipe away. He wrapped an arm around Abaddon and smiled.  _ "But I wish you could be a Reaper too." _

Abaddon closed his eyes, happy to share this moment with Grim before he had to rush to work. "If there is ever an opportunity for me to help you, please don't hesitate to ask me."

Grim nodded and kissed his forehead.  _ "I definitely won't, darling. I'm glad you would want to help me out." _ Then he remembered something.  _ "First things first though, we gotta get that plug out of you~" _

Abaddon blushed. "Oh yeah... forgot about that." Abaddon stood up, then laid on his hands and knees in front of Grim. "Help me out, won't you~?"

_ "Of course, Kitten~" _ Grim purred and got behind him once more. His slender fingers felt up the back of his knees to his ass where the silver plug glittered in the light. He traced around it a few times, being a typical tease before gripping the base.

"Ah~! G-Gentle." Abaddon had gotten used to the plug being in his ass, so naturally, it was going to feel intense taking it out.

_ “I will be, I promise~” _ Grim smiled and started to pull the plug out of him, going slow to avoid hurting him or causing him any pain.

"Ah, fuck~" Abaddon winced at the sensation. The plug reached the widest point, causing his ass to spread around it. Abaddon panted, breathing deeply.

_ “Now that is such a sexy sight to behold~” _ Grim chuckled as he kept pulling slowly.  _ “You doing okay? It’s almost out.” _ He rubbed Abaddon’s back soothingly to keep him calm.

"AH FUCK~" Abaddon nearly screamed when the plug was out. He breathed heavily, happy for it to finally be over. "I-I'm okay."

Grim set the plug down once it was out. He caressed Abaddon’s back, sides, then grabbed his waist and pulled him to sit in his lap back to chest.  _ ”Good boy.” _

Abaddon could feel Grim's member beneath him, and took advantage of the situation, grinding on him.

_ “Aaahh~ Babe, you rarin’ to go again~?” _ Grim wrapped his arms around him and growled into his ear.  _ “You have quite the stamina, my little Queen~” _

"I've been known to go for multiple rounds. I think my record is five in a row~" Abaddon looked back at him with a smirk on his face.

Grim’s hands found their way to his member and teased with light touches.  _ “Oh, have you now~?” _ He gave his neck a slow lick.  _ “You know, I don’t think this place has gotten dirty enough~ Wanna repaint the floor with our fun some more~?” _

Abaddon let a soft moan out from his lips. ‘ _ Damn, Grim knows how to make me feel so good.’ _ "Let's paint this room white~"

_ “Oh we shall, my Kitten, we shall~” _ Grim’s touch changed and he gripped Abaddon’s member, stroking at a steady pace. His other hand grabbed his hip and helped him grind on his lap.

Abaddon moaned loudly, every touch was heightened by his new sensitivity after their first round. Abaddon moved his hips in a steady rhythm, helping both himself and Grim get more aroused.

Grim nibbled Abaddon’s neck and collarbone, leaving a trail of love bites in his path as he got hard again.  _ “Mmmm~ That feels good, Kitten~” _ he murmured in his ear and quickened his pace on his member.

Abaddon quickened his pace to match Grim's movements. "Oh, fuck~" He was so sensitive after their first round, and the plug made his ass beg for more.

_ "So good baby~ So good~" _ He raised Abaddon's hips up, but he looked to him for confirmation.  _ "You want to ride me, Kitten~? I'll make sure you feel really good~" _ Grim spread his cheeks with his hand, exposing his hole.  _ "Look at how ready you are for me~" _

Abaddon couldn't restrain himself anymore. "Y-yes, Daddy~ Stick your dick deep inside me~" Abaddon reverted back to when he first started doing things like this. His mind was only focused on pleasure.

Grim nodded and lowered Abaddon onto his member, making sure to be gentle with his movements. He moaned at the warmth of his insides, holding him still so he didn't hurt himself.  _ "There we go, so nice and open~" _ He placed his hands on his hips.  _ "I'll be doing the work, you can just relax Kitten~" _

Abaddon physically couldn't move. His ass was so sensitive after having the plug inside, all he could do was make incoherent moans. "Ah, fuck me~"

_ "I will baby~ I'll be gentle and make you feel loved~" _ He began to lift Abaddon up, then helped him back down, guiding his hips as he bounced him gently. He pressed kisses on the back of his neck as well, giving him affection as he fucked him.

"Ah~ Grim, mmmm~" Abaddon was seeing stars. Every time Grim thrust into him sent moans out from within him.

Grim smiled and kept his gentle pace, thrusting his hips up into Abaddon. He felt so good, so warm, and he was glad he could make him lose his mind.  _ "That's it, baby. Feel good for me~ I love you so much~" _

"I-I love you too. AH~" Grim had hit Abaddon's spot. Abaddon was in total bliss, grinding his hips to feel that sensation again.

A growl left Grim’s throat and he hit the spot over and over, going gradually faster. He lifted him up and brought him down, his hips meeting his with a smack as skin met skin. He got an idea in his head and brought Abaddon's tail up to his mouth, giving it a little lick and a few strokes.

"OH FUCK~" Grim was making him feel so good, it was almost overwhelming. "G-Grim, ah~ p-please. I'm so close~"

_ "Go on baby, cum for me~" _ Grim whispered in his ear and stroked his tail at a fast pace, bouncing him faster. God, he loved seeing him become an unraveled mess, and he was proud that only he had the power to do so.

Abaddon let loose, giving in to the pleasure. "AAahhhhhnnn~" His essence shot out like a rocket, coating the floor in a trail of white. Abaddon panted, the afterglow taking over while Grim continued to pound him.

_ “Good boy, Abby~” _ Grim slowed his thrusts to let him recover from his release. He didn’t want to overwhelm him.  _ “Do you want to keep going, baby~?” _

“P-please. Fill me up~” Abaddon panted, feeling even more sensitive than before. ‘ _ I’m not sure how much longer I can take this, but I want it~’ _

Grim nodded, he’d make sure to finish quickly so he didn’t make him pass out. He spread Abaddon’s legs and started to pound into him again, biting his lip as he filled him with his girth repeatedly.

"Oooohhh fuck~" Grim kept hitting his prostate, making Abaddon moan and gasp with every thrust. "You feel so good~"

_ "You do too~ Ahh fuck~" _ Grim hugged his waist and kept him still as he began to thrust with all his might into the demon, fucking everything he had into him.  _ "I'm getting there, baby~ I hope you're ready for me~" _

"YES! FILL ME, MASTER~" Abaddon screamed with pleasure, his mouth hanging open as every thrust let out a loud moan from him.

Grim grit his teeth and kept his speedy and deep pace for a few more moments before burying himself to his hilt and releasing with a loud groan, white streaks of hot liquid pleasure coating Abaddon's insides.  _ "Ahhh~!! T-that's it, take it~ Oh my love, such a good boy~" _

"AH, GRIM~!" Abaddon screamed out his lover's name, pleasure overtaking him once more as he also released what little essence he had left. He panted and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down from the intense orgasm.

Grim kept himself still and hugged him close as they both took a moment to settle, basking in their fuzzy euphoria.  _ "Y… you okay Abaddon? I hope I wasn't too much." _ He ran his hands along his sweaty frame, he was so beautiful to have in his hold.

“I-I’m fine. It was just really intense, is all.” Abaddon slowly caught his breath, leaning back on Grim for support as exhaustion started to take over.

_ "You really seemed to enjoy it, you let loose quite a load~" _ Grim kissed his cheek, letting him lean on him. He loosely hugged him as they sat in the quiet, listening to his soft breathing.  _ "I love you, Abaddon. I'm happy you had so much fun with me." _

“I love you too, Grim. I’ve never loved anyone as much as you.” Abaddon turned his head and kissed Grim. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

_ "I know, but sadly I must pull out of you. And I don't know if you want to cuddle in your old workplace. At least we got revenge on those bitches and made such a beautiful mess of the place." _ Grim gave him one last kiss before lifting Abaddon's waist, pulling out of him with a slightly wet sound.

Abaddon couldn’t help but moan as Grim took himself out. He made a sound similar to a whine once it was fully out, clearly wanting to feel him inside longer. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

_ "Gotcha. Will you be able to stand, or do you want me to carry you?" _ Grim wanted to make sure Abaddon would be alright and have enough strength to summon the portal out of here.

“I’ll have enough strength for the portal, not sure about after though.” Abaddon raised his arms to Grim, signaling that he wanted to be carried.

The Reaper chuckled and scooped his boyfriend into his arms. He snapped his fingers and their clothes and drag accessories vanished into thin air.  _ "Those'll be back at the house for us in the living room. And now, I think I'll treat you to a home-cooked meal. It'll help us both feel relaxed." _

Abaddon snapped his fingers and opened a portal. The magic it took exhausted him even more than he already was, as he struggled to stay awake. “Wait... what about your job...?”

Grim snapped his fingers once more and the box of toys vanished as well.  _ “I’ll do it tonight after you head to sleep. You are my first priority.” _ Grim smiled and carried him through the flaming portal.  _ “Satan can go stick it up his ass, I don’t care. I’ll get it all done in the night. It’ll go faster that way too.” _

Sleepily, Abaddon replied, “Are... are you sure? I wouldn’t want you to overwork yourself.” As they entered the portal, the entrance shut behind them, leaving only the dark path to walk through.

_ “I’m sure. I’ll be okay, sweetie.” _ Grim kissed his cheek and walked down the fire-walled path. He held Abaddon close to him, carrying him was no big deal.

“Okay, just... be careful.” They walked through the other side into the living room where they had entered earlier that day. Abaddon was so exhausted, he was half asleep by the time they arrived.

The Reaper looked down at Abaddon and chuckled.  _ “I think sleep would be better than food at the moment. You look like you’re on the brink of collapse, babe.” _ Grim started to head up to the bedroom to let Abaddon get some proper rest in their bed.  _ “When I come back, I’ll cook for you. I’ll be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had.” _

As Grim set Abaddon in bed, sleep overtook him. ‘ _ Why is his bed so damn comfortable?’ _ Before fully giving in to his exhaustion, he pulled Grim in for a quick kiss and whispered, “You already are...” Abaddon drifted off to dreamland with a peaceful expression on his face.

Grim blushed lightly and smiled as he said that. He tucked him carefully into bed, petting his head a few times before getting dressed. He almost forgot they were still naked. Once he was dressed, he wrote Abaddon a quick little note and left his phone number for him in case he needed to call him for something.  _ “I’ll see you later Abaddon. I love you.” _ He gave his lips another quick kiss and he left, fading into the shadows to take care of work.


	11. It's All Coming Back to Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon regains all of his memories and confides in Grim.

Abaddon actually slept peacefully for once. His dreams were filled with memories of him and Grim together. The day they first met and their dinners together, the time Grim had comforted him after having a nightmare... and all the times they’ve had sex. 

Abaddon woke up in the night after his dreams ended. He saw the note placed on the bedside table. Visions flashed in his mind. He saw himself in what he now knew to be Robin’s room, a similar-looking note lay on this bedside table.  **“** **_I’m sorry, but I just can’t do this anymore. Forget you ever knew me, Jeffery. Signed, You know who_ ** **”** Abaddon curled up in tears. He remembered everything now. Robin, the fire, and now he knew who he was before dying. He slowly reached for the paper, afraid of what might be on it. He saw Grim’s number written down. With a sigh of relief, Abaddon summoned his phone and tried to call him.

Grim had nearly finished his soul work, carrying a young woman up to Heaven’s Garden. He watched her enter and waved as she left for a peaceful afterlife. He started to leave when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He had almost expected it to be Satan, but his gaze softened when he saw it was Abaddon. Grim swiped his phone open and answered.  _ “Abaddon? Is everything alright babe?” _

Abaddon was breathing heavily, the vision took a lot of effort from him as he now had a splitting headache. “I remember. I remember everything, Grim.”

Grim’s eyes widened as he shared this information with him.  _ “Alright. I’m coming home. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” _ If he remembered everything, he’d be there to listen and comfort him again. He hung up the phone and broke into a run, leaving Heaven and heading back to the mortal world. He was pretty much done with work anyway, and Abaddon was more important.

Abaddon waited patiently for Grim to arrive. His headache wasn’t getting any better as he grit his teeth from the pain. 

After getting back to the normal world, Grim took the shadows to get back to his home. He nearly crashed into the kitchen due to his rush to comfort his boyfriend. Grim regained his composure somewhat and darted up the stairs, ditching his scythe and bursting into the room with an expression one could only describe as genuine worry. He sat on the bed next to Abaddon and held him.  _ “I’m here, I’m here now Abby. I’m sorry that took so long.” _

Abaddon’s pain immediately reduced upon seeing his boyfriend enter the room. “Babe, you only took, like, a minute at most.” He chuckled and turned his head to plant a kiss on Grim’s cheek.

_ “Was it really only a minute? Heh, it felt longer to me.” _ Grim grinned and continued to hold him. His hand pet his head softly, how he always did when he needed to comfort Abaddon.  _ “Abaddon, you said you remember everything? Do you think you could tell me? I can try to help fill in gaps if you need me to.” _

Abaddon took a deep breath, preparing himself for any pain that may come from revealing these memories. “My name was Jeffery Payne. I was born on Friday, June 13, 1544. My mother was Abigail Payne and my father... Well, I don’t really like to talk about him apparently. I died in a fire that I caused in 1569. My ex-boyfriend, Robin had broken up with me through a letter that morning, leading me to think irrationally. I... I was taken to hell for my sins against humanity. Satan gave me a specialized punishment where I would live out eternity without someone I loved, forgetting the one I died for.”

Grim listened to Abaddon’s story. He felt awful that this had happened to him, that his fate was to become a demon doomed to never remember who he once was. He knew humans acted irrationally too, it was one of their flaws to act without thinking and act on hard feelings. Love and guilt did terrible things sometimes… Grim held him close after he finished, rubbing his back.  _ “I thought that’s why I recognized you… not just from seeing you in Hell before… but because I collected those souls. I took them to the afterlife after the fire…” _ He felt awful that he didn’t remember Abaddon then. But this was now, and he was here for him.  _ “I’m sorry I didn’t remember sooner...” _

Abaddon reared up at this statement. “Y-you were there? Of course, you were there, you’re the fucking Grim Reaper.” Abaddon placed his face in his hands, trying to avoid Grim’s gaze. “Sorry, it’s still a lot to process. Do... What do you remember from your side?”

Grim looked a little ashamed, knowing Abaddon was probably going to be mad at him.  _ “I… I remember Satan giving me a briefing… to take the souls of the ones in the fire to their proper places… When I got up to the village, there was nothing left but cinders and souls. I did what I could, trying to comfort them all while escorting them. There were two souls missing from the roster, I can assume now that one was yours… I think Satan got up there before I could and took your soul and another’s...” _ A few tears gathered in the corners of his silver eyes.  _ ”I… I’m sorry I didn’t remember… I feel like shit for forgetting… just- if you’re mad at me, I understand.” _

Abaddon looked at Grim, sadness growing in his eyes as well. He gripped Grim in a tight embrace. “Of course I’m not mad at you. We- we didn’t know each other then and you were only doing your job. If anyone should be apologizing, it’s me.”

Grim sniffled and hugged Abaddon tightly, burying his face in his shoulder.  _ “Why do you want to apologize? It should be Satan that has to apologize to you and me. He did this to you… he forced this fate upon you… you didn’t deserve that punishment. I would have taken you to Heaven with the others if only I’d gotten there sooner… I can’t believe he made me wait before I could go...” _

Abaddon sodded into Grim’s shoulder. “I deserve to go to Hell after what I’ve done... I’m just glad everyone else got a peaceful afterlife.” Abaddon paused remembering a piece of information Grim had stated. “You said two souls were taken to hell that day. Mine and... who was the other? Do you remember?”

Grim did his best to comfort Abaddon as he sobbed, he didn’t deserve Hell in the slightest. He tried to think of any other soul that was taken. He could picture the list in his head of all the people who lived in the village. It was coming back… the other name he didn’t see.  _ “Robin… oh Christ he took Robin down there! Yes he was marked by the Plague, but he was chosen to go to Heaven! That… that BASTARD!! THE ALMIGHTY SAID SHE WAS MISSING HIS SOUL!! I COULD NEVER FIND IT, HE MUST HAVE HIDDEN IT!!” _ That dirty filthy fucker! He got Grim in trouble with The Almighty for it back then!

Sadness quickly turned into rage as Abaddon heard that name. The walls burst into flame, but nothing burned. Abaddon’s eyes glowed red as his horns and fangs grew even larger. His voice echoed as he spoke. “ _ Satan did WHAT? _ ”

The Reaper shared his burning rage. While the room was engulfed in flames, the air around Grim started to turn frigid. Satan really went behind his back that day... he planned it all from the moment the village burned. He even planned the damn Plague!  _ “I ought to wring his demonic neck and stick a cross where the sun don’t shine! I can’t believe the NERVE of him!!” _ Grim’s hate for his boss grew stronger and he tried to keep his inner self in check. He couldn’t stop his fingers from turning into purple-tinted claws and his teeth growing sharper.

Abaddon’s hands started to turn black, his demonic side starting to take over.  _ “I’M GONNA RIP HIS HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO HIS DOGS!” _ Abaddon was unrecognizable in his speech, as he spoke in the language of Hell.

Grim clenched his fists and stood from the bed.  _ "I think he needs a solid ass whooping from his own puppet… I'll be back. Time to pay the Devil a personal visit." _ He picked up his scythe and growled deeply.  _ "Will you be okay here? I'll be only a few minutes, kicking his ass shouldn't take long, and I'll see where Robin's soul is." _ He would gladly have Abaddon join him, but only he knew where the souls could be kept, and seeing him like this, he wanted him to try and calm down.

“Fine, go. But give him Heaven from me.” Abaddon started to calm down knowing that his boyfriend was willing to walk right up to Satan’s palace and beat the shit out of him. His hands started to return to normal as the glow in his eyes faded along with the flames.

Grim briefly came back over to him and kissed his lips. "You know I will, my Love. Make yourself what you want for breakfast and we'll try to relax when I come back. Maybe I can give you that meal I promised last night." He smiled, a few sharp teeth poking from his lips. His anger didn't stop, it was going to be his fuel for the fight ahead. He walked out of the room, heading through the shadows once again to face the King of Hell.

_ ‘I like this new side of him~’ _ Abaddon bit his lip, thinking of what Grim could do with those teeth... ‘ _ Now is not the time Abaddon!’ _ He got up and made his way to the bathroom to finally cleanse himself from the fun they had that night.


	12. Flirting and Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim comes back from Hell, badly wounded. Abaddon rushes to help heal him.

The house was quiet again as the sun rose from below the eastern horizon. The sky outside was dotted with pinks and oranges, a few clouds appearing in the early day. A few finches rested on the trees and on the roof of the funeral home like nothing was disturbed by Abaddon's and Grim's anger.

Abaddon showered for a long time, cleaning every inch of himself. Grim had sure made a mess of his insides. Luckily Abaddon had brought over some various ways of cleaning in there. Several minutes, and a lot of water pressure later he was all clean. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself, and headed for the kitchen.

The house creaked a bit like it was settling. Silence met Abaddon's ears, it seemed Grim wasn't back yet. He did say he was going to try and scope out where the souls were, besides kicking Satan's ass. Would he even be able to beat up the King of Hell? Was he strong enough to do so?

_ ‘Maybe I should check on him...? No, no. He can handle himself.’ _ Abaddon made himself a simple bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch, eating in silence.

It was quiet for a while, but a sudden crash was heard in the basement. It sounded like something was toppled over and broke on the concrete floor. Was someone else in the house, or was Grim back?

“Grim?” Abaddon rushed as fast as he could for the basement. That had to be him, though he feared for what might have happened to him.

The basement was a wreck. Paint cans were on their sides and shards of glass littered the floor. The shelves were destroyed and everything was a total mess like a bomb went off or something. On the ground, laying on its side was a large demon-like creature covered in cuts, bruises, and a long sword protruded from its back, dark blood oozing from the wound. Its skin was a purplish shade and several horns sprouted from its head like branches, an eye seemed to float above its head. A tail protruded at the base of its spine and had clawed feet like a dragon. It was alive and breathing, but it looked really beat up. A gargoyle was with it, and they gave it a kick. "Next time, the Lord won't be so easy on you. Remember that, Grim Reaper. You got extremely lucky." They left through a portal back to Hell, leaving the creature alone in the basement.

Abaddon stood in the doorway, stunned by what he saw. “GRIM!” As much as he wanted to help, he knew that he had to get some supplies first. “S-stay still. I’ll be back. I promise!” Abaddon ran upstairs as fast as he could. _ ‘Please, Grim. Stay with me.’ _ Abaddon wasn’t sure if the Grim Reaper could die, but he sure as hell didn’t want to find out now.

_ "Nnnggghh… A… Abaddon?" _ Grim made a weak groan, this was definitely one of the worst things that Satan had ever done to him. He wouldn't die, thankfully being immortal had those perks, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel pain. He wanted to get up, to go back and fight, but he stayed on the ground. He didn't feel like moving too much, and Abaddon wanted him to stay still.

Abaddon rushed back into the room, fully clothed and with a medical kit in his hands. He knelt by Grim’s side, holding his hand. “Grim, it’s okay. I’m here now. What happened?”

_ "I got found out… an imp saw me sneaking around..." _ Grim's floating eye looked over at him. It was a fiery orange color, but it looked tired. Grim had really been through a lot.  _ "They reported to Satan… and I was brought to him by force. I was… I was beaten for going behind his back and trying to take souls… that he claimed as his. So many demons attacked me… at least he didn't sick the hounds on me." _

Abaddon held back tears. “Oh, babe. I  _ knew _ I should have gone with you.” He squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him. Abaddon opened the medkit, starting with Grim’s minor wounds first. “This might sting a little.” Abaddon applied an alcohol pad to his wounds, trying to fight any infection that might happen.

_ "If you had gone with me, you could have been killed." _ Grim squeezed his hand back.  _ "I asked you to stay so you wouldn't have to be punished like I was… I can handle what he gives me." _ He winced a bit from the pad, his skin twitching a little as it made contact with his cuts.  _ "I don't want you to get hurt from Satan… I promised myself that I would protect you from him." _

“I don’t want to see you hurt either!” Tears welled up in Abaddon’s eyes as he scolded his boyfriend. “I could have at least been a lookout.” He threaded a needle, preparing to sew the larger wounds.

Grim whimpered with shame, maybe that would have been best. He was just scared to lose him or see him get tortured by Satan.  _ “I’m sorry babe...” _ His eye looked at the needle, then looked down at the blade that impaled him. He sighed, but he couldn’t help but chuckle.  _ “First time seeing my monster form, huh? Is it everything you hoped for?” _

“Is now really the time for flirting?” Abaddon started to stitch his wounds together, focusing on doing a good job so he could heal properly. He sighed after getting into a steady rhythm. “I’m sorry. I just... I hate seeing you hurt like this.”

_ “I know, I wasn’t trying to flirt. I just didn’t know what you’d think. Nngh… it’s not every day someone sees the real me.” _ Grim flinched a bit from the needle sewing his cuts closed. He watched Abaddon work, he was pretty good at sewing like a seamstress. Wonder where he learned it from...  _ “It’s okay darling. I would feel the same way if our situations were swapped.” _

Abaddon continued to patch up Grim’s wounds, saving the biggest for last. “To be fair, this form  _ is _ kind of hot~” Abaddon couldn’t help himself. He’d try anything at this point as long as it made Grim feel better.

Grim chuckled, his large hand reaching up and petting Abaddon's head. He was happy for the comfort that Abaddon gave him… or should he call him Jeffery? Well, he'd call him whatever he'd want.  _ "I love you, babe. You know how to be my nurse." _

“Just wish I didn’t  _ have _ to be your nurse.” Abaddon stood at Grim’s side, trying to decide how he should handle the giant sword in his back. He sighed, “I think magic is our best bet at getting this out.”

_ "Go ahead, do what you think will get it out." _ Grim turned over on his side to give him better access to the blade in his back. It was gonna hurt like hell if they pulled it.  _ "At least it impaled me in a spot where there’s nothing important to hit." _ He was trying to stay positive for the mood to lighten.

“Okay. Hold still.” Abaddon took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A green aura surrounded the sword and it was gently pulled out of him. His wound quickly closed up, being almost fully healed. Abaddon collapsed beside Grim, exhausted from the powerful magic he used.

The Reaper winced and grunted as the sword was pulled from him. He looked down to see the gaping wound close shut. Wow, Abaddon managed to heal it pretty fast. He rolled over and hugged Abaddon close to him, he was pretty big compared to him now- considerably by three feet.  _ "Thank you… I love you so much." _

“I love you too.” Abaddon turned around and placed a kiss on what he assumed was Grim’s... nose? This new form was going to take some getting used to. “I’d love you more if you wouldn’t be so reckless.”

Grim sighed and nodded, hugging him against his chest.  _ "Sorry… I was just wanting to make you happy. I couldn't stand to see you so upset, I'd do anything for you to make you feel better… and if you had gotten caught, I wouldn't know what I'd do if you were hurt." _

“Well, that’s one thing we have in common.” Abaddon snuggled up to Grim, staying there for as long as Grim needed him to be there.

Grim nuzzled his boyfriend, his large tail swaying back and forth like an animal's. He purred loudly as well, feeling a thousand times better already.  _ "When I feel better, I'll cook something to eat. I'll make it up to you since I was reckless." _

“Oh hell to the no, honey, you still need to rest and recover. I’ll make us something, what do you want?” Abaddon spoke to him as a concerned mother would. To be fair, Grim could probably use that right now as he laid on the floor covered in wounds.

Grim grumbled and made a pouty look, which was a little odd since his eye wasn't on his face and he just had teeth, but he managed a visible frown.  _ "Mehhhh. Well, I don’t know what I want food-wise, but can we move this to the couch? The floor down here is cold and there’s glass everywhere." _

Abaddon stood up, looking at their surroundings. “Yeah, you make a fair point.” Abaddon used what little magic he had left to teleport them to the living room. He collapsed on the couch alongside Grim, exhausted from using so much energy.

Grim was glad to be on the couch, but now he grew worried for Abaddon.  _ "Babe, easy on the magic. Using too much is a lot of stress on the body, and you could injure yourself." _ Grim looked at him. ‘Now who's the reckless one?’ he thought with a tiny smirk.

“That was the last of it anyway. I can’t do any more magic until I rest, otherwise, I  _ will _ hurt myself if I try.” Abaddon stood up, almost losing his balance. “I’m okay! I am okay.” He turned around to face Grim. “You sure you can’t think of anything you want to eat?”

_ "Uh, anything with protein I guess? I will need the energy to heal and get my strength." _ Grim sat up and tried not to crush the couch. His legs and tail hung off the end of the sofa, it was a bit of a small fit now.  _ "Try not to push yourself, okay? I don't need both of us on the verge of collapse." _

Abaddon figured Grim was probably right. He pulled out his phone, looking through his contacts. “I’m too tired to cook, so... want me to order you something? Wait, do people even deliver here?”

_ "I never tried, but this place is on satellite maps, so I would give it a shot. Usually, when I get takeout I just teleport back home."  _ Grim rubbed his head, caressing a bruise that had formed. _ "If you call and answer the door, I'll pay for it. I have some cash in my dresser if you need it." _

"Thanks, babe." He walked up the stairs, stopping to call down to him. "I'm taking an extra $20 for emotional trauma."

_ "Heeeeey, I need that cash! Oof!" _ Grim craned his head and tried to get up, but he ended up falling off of the couch. He grumbled in annoyance, he probably deserved this. This is what he got for not planning and thinking ahead.  _ "Alright, go ahead and have it." _ At least he still had his drachmas, and that was safely hidden away for future use.

Abaddon returned to the living room, Grim's wallet in hand. "So, apparently you're 30 years old according to your ID. I didn't know I was dating someone so young~" Abaddon noticed that Grim was laying on the ground. "Babe, I told you that you needed to rest." He helped Grim back onto the couch, using what little strength he had left.

Grim couldn't help but smirk after he was placed back on the couch.  _ "So I'm young? Then what does my Queen's ID say~?" _ He wrapped his tail around Abaddon's waist playfully, trying to search his pockets. If he was gonna be a tease, he was gonna be a tease back. Besides, 30 sounded appropriate for his human form.

“H-hey!” Grim had successfully stolen Abaddon’s wallet from him. Abaddon actually had multiple IDs in there, most of them falling between the ages of 24-28. One of them stood out, however, as it said he was a female.

_ “A female ID? I assume this is for when you’re in drag?” _ Grim’s eye floated lower to get a better look.  _ “Oh~? So late twenties? I didn’t know I was dating someone so young~” _ He chuckled, using Abaddon’s tease.

Abaddon quickly grabbed his wallet back, blushing. “I was figuring some stuff out, don’t judge me! Now I just use it for that one asshole who won’t let me buy women’s clothing.” Abaddon sat back down next to Grim, scrolling through his phone to look for take-out options.

Grim smiled and pulled Abaddon closer to him with his tail.  _ "Awww, no need to be embarrassed, my darling. I wouldn’t judge you on a phase. And I know for a fact that you are just as sexy as a woman~"  _ He didn't mind if his boyfriend went through a few phases before they met. Everyone's been through phases before.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ve had plenty of phases... Hades~ Or was it, Thanatos...?” Abaddon knew for a fact just how many phases Death had in the past. “Whatever just tell me what you want to eat, or I’m ordering for you.”

_ "Anything with beef, I'm not picky." _ Grim shrugged.  _ "Probably a brisket or ribs or something. I'm dying for meat right now." _ His stomach rumbled loudly, he was gonna make himself drool if he kept talking about food.

“Trust me, I know how much you like your meat~” Abaddon couldn’t help but flirt. In his weakened state, Grim may not be able to fluster him as much. Either way, this new form was giving him some ‘fun’ ideas. “Alright, everything is ordered. Now, we wait.”

Grim blushed, but he knew he kinda set that one up.  _ "So, how long have we gotta wait for? And what does my queen want to do? I can't really do much laying here on the couch." _ As much as he wanted to get up and do something, he couldn't without possibly falling over and hurting himself more.

“It’ll be here in about... half an hour? Probably more though.” Abaddon checked his phone, confirming the estimated time. “In the meantime, as fun as this new form is, I don’t think either of us has the strength for what I had in mind.” Abaddon flopped back down on the couch, letting Grim engulf him with his sheer size.

Grim’s arms encircled his boyfriend and cuddled him on his chest. _ "If it's what I think it was, probably best to wait until we have more strength babe. I'm still healing and you used a lot of magic again. Last night really drained you, and this morning was rough as well." _

Abaddon was exhausted. He didn’t realize how tired he was until he laid down. “Maybe we should just rest for now…” He yawned, struggling to stay awake. The heat radiating off of Grim made Abaddon even more comfortable.

Grim nodded and stroked Abaddon's head between his horns.  _ "That would be wise, I think. I'll keep a listen for the doorbell and wake you up when the food is here." _ He realized he could use sleep too, his fiery eye slowly blinking shut.  _ "And I'll keep you safe from any more nightmares, don't worry." _

Abaddon slowly drifted off to sleep. For once, Abaddon didn’t dream. He had no nightmares, but no pleasant dreams either. He just slept peacefully, his mind silent.

Grim’s eye shut after he made sure Abaddon was okay, his breathing slowing as he joined him in sleep. His sleep was light so he could hear the door, keeping his arms around Abaddon in a gentle and sleepy cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a spicy one again. You have been warned.


	13. Food and Tomfoolery~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Refueled with food, Abaddon and Grim have a flirting war that quickly turns into something more~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: This chapter includes descriptions of graphic sexual content. If you wish to skip these elements stop reading at the page break and continue to the next chapter. Reader discretion is advised.

Abaddon woke up to the sound of the doorbell. “Hello? Does anyone actually live here...?” Abaddon got up with a groan. “I’ll get it...”

_"Mmmnn? Oh… yeah. Sure thing..."_ Grim yawned wide, stretching his arms and letting Abaddon free from his grip. _"Make sure your tail and horns are hidden… otherwise you'll scare the shit out of the guy..."_

“Maybe that’s a good thing...” Abaddon was clearly not a morning person, even though this was the middle of the afternoon now. He opened the door, hiding his demon-like features. 

A young-looking blonde man stood outside, holding a box of food. “Oh! Hello. Sorry, it took so long to get here, it’s just... I’m sorry, but are you aware that you’re living in a haunted house?”

Grim kept his ears open, well… he didn't have visible ears in this form, but he listened to the conversation. Haunted? He'd heard the rumors before, hence the cemetery stories and the ghostly wails sometimes. He couldn't help but give a deep chuckle as he listened.

Abaddon took the food from him. "Thanks, Jay." He was about to close the door when a fun idea popped into his head. He called out to Grim. "Hey, babe? Should we tell him the _real_ story of the house?"

_“Oh?"_ Grim heard his name be called and perked up. Real story? This should be fun. _"Sure thing honey!"_

"Fantastic~" Abaddon grew out his horns and tail for this human, sighing when the transformation was complete. "You see, the place isn't actually haunted. The Grim Reaper, that's him on the couch there,” Grim gave a wave as he was mentioned. “He lived here before I did. I'm a demon from hell, we're dating now, it's a whole thing. Oh, the graveyard is totally haunted though." 

Upon seeing Abaddon like this, the human ran away, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Grim burst out in peals of laughter, clutching his stomach. _"Oh my GOD, that was too good! Hahahaha!”_ He wiped a tear of laughter from his eye and tried to calm down. _"Did you even pay the poor guy?"_

"You know, I don't think I did. Oh well~" Abaddon plopped himself down next to Grim. "Free food is the best food after all~"

_"Mmmmm~ smells so good!"_ Grim sat up and made space for Abaddon on the couch. _"Can I have my wallet back now? You can still keep the twenty you snatched."_ He chuckled and held his hand out for it.

"Fine, I guess. You can have your fucking wallet back." Abaddon teased in a mock-annoying tone. "Should I bring a table out here?"

_"Yeah, best do that so we don't make a mess on the cushions or the carpet."_ Grim nodded after taking his wallet, tossing it to the side for now. _"What sort of stuff did you order for the two of us? I wasn't exactly specific with my request."_

Abaddon summoned a table for them to eat off of. "Oh hey! My magic's back. Oh, and I got us barbecue." Abaddon started to unpack the food, laying out tray after tray of the smoked meat.

Grim licked his teeth, doing his best not to drool over the food Abaddon bought. His fiery eye dilated and his thick tail swished like a cat’s would in excitement. _"Oh, babe… can I dig in? And… forgive me if I don't use my manners. It's going to be a little sloppy because of my teeth."_ Grim warned him a little ahead of time, his stomach taking over his head with thoughts of food.

"Please, feel free. Just make sure you leave some for me, big boy~" Abaddon served himself a portion of ribs and chicken before sitting back down.

_"I'll do my best~"_ Grim chuckled and picked up a rib, tearing the meat off of the bone with a satisfying sound. If humans did one thing right, it was meat and sweets. He couldn't get enough of human food. Barbeque sauce and grease dribbled down his chin as he devoured his meal.

Abaddon ate with at least a little more grace. He still used his hands for most things, but he tried his best to stay tidy otherwise. “Mmmmm~ Why do things that taste so good have to be so bad for you?”

_"I don't know, but I'm loving all of it."_ Grim smiled at him, grabbing a napkin and wiping his jaw clean of the mess. Abaddon was right about that, but that didn't stop him from eating it. _"This is making me feel so much better. Well, this and your company, darling."_

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Abaddon leaned back on the couch, satisfied with his meal.

Grim polished off the ribs, licking his sharp teeth and he smiled, that felt a lot better to get food in his stomach since he skipped breakfast. He felt like he needed to eat a lot due to having a bigger form. _"Thanks for this, Abby. I'll pay you back for this."_

“You’re injured, Grim. There’s no need to repay me.” Abaddon leaned on Grim’s shoulder, though it was much higher than it was normally. “Yeah, this form is going to take some getting used to.” He chuckled to himself as he found a more comfortable position to lean on his now gigantic boyfriend.

_"I'll be able to go back to normal in a day or two. Can't really leave the house if I look like a huge demon, now can I?"_ Grim looked down at him with his hovering eye. _"Unless you want me to stay like this for a while~?"_

"U-um I-" Abaddon had considered the idea. He’d be lying if he said he hadn't imagined what it would be like to "have fun" with him in this form. "I mean... if you want to..."

Grim's smile turned into a smirk. _"I can see the wheels turning in your head~"_ His eye made a blink, trying to wink but failing. _"If I know anything about you, you want to have some naughty cuddles with me like this, am I wrong~?"_

"I can't say you are." Abaddon was a blushing mess, something about this form just did it for him. Sure, human-looking Grim was nice, but this was a whole new level.

The Reaper chuckled, licking his teeth slowly. _"Oh? Am I making you flustered just by looking at you~? Am I that enticing to my little princess~?"_ It was his turn to make Abaddon flustered, he could see he was easily making him blush.

Abaddon could only stand there, stunned by Grim's new confidence. The only sounds he could make were incoherent stammers.

Grim’s hands wrapped around Abaddon's waist and he kissed him best he could. _"Silly head, you're so cute when you're a blushing mess."_ Grim stood up and stretched, his horns a few inches from the ceiling. _"I'm gonna go clean up. I need to get that glass out of the basement."_

"Yeah, you do that. Meanwhile, I'll try not to look like a tomato." Abaddon fanned himself with his hand, chugging a bottle of water he had gotten with his meal.

_"You'll have to try harder, my blushing babe~"_ Grim purred lowly in his throat and smiled at his boyfriend. As he passed him, his tail smacked Abaddon's rear playfully, yet he acted like nothing of the sort happened as he went to the basement.

_‘You fucking tease.’_ Abaddon sat back down, trying to catch his breath.

Grim had no idea his true form had such an impact on his boyfriend. He was just given this form at the beginning, then chose his human form when the mortals started getting more advanced and making settlements. Well, he was certainly going to use it to his advantage now since it made Abaddon go nuts. He got down to the basement and started to tidy up his mess of broken glass and paint cans.

Grim could hear Abaddon walk down the stairs towards him. "I figured you could use some help."

_"Oh, sure thing. Do you think you could get me a trash can from upstairs? Just make sure you have shoes when you're down here, otherwise, you could get cut."_ Grim's eye swiveled to look at Abaddon, yet he kept working. The benefits of having an eye that can move in 360 degrees, it was very nifty.

"Yeah, sure thing." Abaddon walked back upstairs. ‘ _So he wants to play the flirt game~? Bring it on.’_ Abaddon walked back into the room, wearing a skin-tight leather bodysuit with connected heels. Abaddon smirked at Grim, "What? You didn't say what kind of shoes to wear~"

The eye stared at Abaddon's choice of clothes, but his cheeks turned red against his purple skin. Abaddon was correct though, he didn't specify the _type_ of shoe to wear. Grim cleared his throat. _"That's okay, just be careful picking up the glass. And the paint cans are a little dented, so make sure they don't burst all over you."_

"Sure thing, sweetie~" Abaddon began picking up the paint cans, placing them by the wall for Grim to organize.

'Damn, he really wants to play… alright, I'll indulge him~' Grim thought as he glanced over at his boyfriend. He made a piece of scrap skitter under the table and he got down on all fours to go get it, crawling under the table. _"Babe, I think a few pieces got under here from the impact..."_ He elevated his lower half, raising his tail to entice his boyfriend.

_‘Really? Oh, he's trying so hard. Two can play this game~’_ Abaddon crawled towards him, placing himself in front of his eye, ass in the air as he looked at the ground. "I don't see anything~"

'Oh, I certainly do~' Grim started to growl in his throat and he smirked. _"I'm sure it's around here… oh, I think you got some on you, hold on~"_ His hand went to Abaddon’s ass, pretending to dust off any stray dirt and glass. He even gave his tail a stroke to make sure he didn't miss anything. _"There we go~"_

"M-mmm~" _‘Damn it, you little tease!’_ Abaddon crawled away, standing back up. _‘You know what? Let him play this role, I'll just do my thing~’_ Abaddon squatted down to pick up another paint can, moving as he did years ago when he was a stripper. "Oh, this one is heavy~"

Grim stood back up and dusted himself off, then blushed more seeing Abaddon bend in such tight-fitting clothes. 'Oh damn, he's really trying hard. Time to step it up a bit~' He sauntered over to him with an idea. _"Does my dearest need his big strong boyfriend~?"_ His tail snuck in between Abaddon's legs, slowly dragging back against his lower area.

"Ah~ M-Maybe~" _‘Damn he's good.’_ Abaddon couldn't help but lean into his tail, trying to feel every sensation it could give. The fabric on his clothing was very thin, meaning every tease Grim gave him felt as intense as if he was wearing nothing.

_"I think you need more than just my strength, Kitten~ Or perhaps you want me to use my strength in a different way~"_ Grim grinned smugly seeing Abaddon keening back onto his tail for more. He bent himself over Abaddon's frame, going to grasp the can from him. His groin was pressed right up against Abaddon's ass.

Abaddon took the opportunity to grind against him. "Oh, I need you alright~"

Grim moaned softly. While his junk wasn't visible on the outside, he could feel the pressure Abaddon gave as he ground back on him. It was certainly getting him aroused and seemed like his boyfriend was needy for it. He chuckled and leaned towards his ear. _"Does Kitten want Master to dominate him~?"_

Abaddon broke down, he just couldn't take it anymore. "Y-yes. Please~" Abaddon stood up, waiting for Grim to tell him what to do.

The Reaper smirked knowing he won again, but he would please his little kitten any way he could. _"I want you upstairs on the bed wearing nothing. And no touching yourself. I'll be up there in five minutes, Kitten~"_

"Okay... see you there~" Abaddon rushed upstairs, doing exactly as he was told. _‘Damn, I'm such a submissive bitch around him.’_ Abaddon stripped-down, lying fully nude on the bed. _‘Eh, who cares? He's fucking hot~’_

* * *

Grim took the five minutes to finish cleaning, then took his time as he went up the steps. While on his way up, he exposed his member from a slit on his groin, licking his teeth and preparing for Abaddon's reaction. Grim opened the door and slowly strolled into his room to his boyfriend.  _ "I see you've been a good boy~" _

"Always for you~" Abaddon stared at Grim's new member, stunned with lust and awe. "And I thought you couldn’t get any bigger~"

_ "Heheheh~ I bet you'll enjoy my new size~ I can see your mouth and hands just wanting to touch it, to feel it, to have it inside of you~" _ Grim was pulling out all the dominant stops this time. He planned to make the most of this as he kneeled on the bed.

Abaddon sat up on the bed, ready for anything that was about to happen. "That all sounds amazing~"

A deep throaty purr left Grim’s throat and he beckoned Abaddon closer.  _ "Since you were such a good boy and not touching yourself as I asked, you can go ahead and do whatever you please with the big guy~" _

Abaddon lost his mind. "As you wish, master~" Abaddon gripped Grim's giant member, trying to get a feel for how big it would feel later. "Damn, and I thought this thing was big before~"

_ "I'll make sure to really stretch you for its size later, Kitten~" _ Grim liked this submissive side of Abaddon, just as much as he liked the dom side. He was a perfect mix, just like he was. He moaned a little as he was touched by his hands.  _ "Mmmm~ You can do more if you wish~" _

"Not sure how much more I can do, but I'll try~" Abaddon leaned his head to be by Grim's hard member. He stuck his forked tongue out, licking what he could of Grim's tip.

Grim released a pleasured sigh and pet Abaddon's head.  _ "Fuck, your tongue feels so damn good~" _ He smiled down at him, giving him praise. His tail went around behind Abaddon and it caressed his tail, entwining with it and stroking it.

“A-Ah! Fuck~” Abaddon had never felt something like this before. None of his partners in the past had done something like that, but damn did it feel good. Abaddon opened his mouth as wide as he could, taking the head of Grim’s member inside.

_ "Ahh~! Yes, good boy~" _ Grim nodded his approval of his actions and kept his tail moving along Abaddon's, he had to admit it felt good.  _ "Careful not to choke on me, Kitten~" _ Even though he was being a dom, he still made sure Abaddon would be okay.

After a while, Abaddon felt ambitious, trying to take as much of Grim as he could. He got about halfway before he had to stop and release him from his mouth. Abaddon coughed and gagged, trying to regain his composure and get some fresh air. “I-I’m okay.”

Grim's dom persona faltered a little and he caressed his face softly.  _ "Easy babe. You don't have to take me in all the way if it's too much. You can do what you're okay with, I'm not gonna force you at all." _

Abaddon sighed. “Well, that’s a relief. I knew you wouldn’t intentionally hurt me, but damn, I don’t think this is going to fit in my mouth.” Abaddon took a second to catch his breath, every now and then letting out a soft moan from their tails shifting together.

_ "You can take what you can, it's okay." _ Grim pressed a kiss to Abaddon's forehead.  _ "If you want, I can always use a little magic to make it a bit smaller. Or do you want me to keep it its natural size?" _ He purred at his moans and kept curling his tail around Abaddon's.

“Ah~ I- I want to try to take it all for you~”  _ ‘Training wheels, Grim? Have you met me~?’  _ Abaddon continued to suck what he could, gagging every now and then as he got ambitious again before immediately backing away.

_ "Oh, f-fuck, Kitten~" _ Grim closed his eye and let his body relax, focusing only on the pleasure Abaddon's mouth and throat provided for him. It was so good and he kept up his movements on his tail.

Abaddon released Grim’s member again, jerking it with both his hands to keep him pent up. “I-I think I’m ready. Please... open me up~”

_ "If Kitten wishes, then Master will give him what he wants~" _ Grim licked his teeth and let go of Abaddon's tail, his own going back to its place behind him. He summoned a tube of lube in his hand, getting some on his fingers.  _ "These are a little bigger than normal, but I'll stay gentle and slow while I spread you apart~ Show me that ass of yours, Kitten~" _

Abaddon turned around as he was told, presenting his ass to him. “All yours, baby~” Abaddon shook his ass as he always did for Grim, excited to feel him inside.

Grim used a hand to give his ass a spank, relishing in the noise it made. He spread Abaddon's cheeks apart and chuckled.  _ "Always such a pretty little hole, waiting to be spread apart for me~"  _ Grim's lubed finger circled his entrance a few times, then pushed in and wiggled around.

“Ahnnn~” Grim felt much bigger already, spreading him open with just one finger. Abaddon reveled in the pleasure, moaning and shivering with every motion he made.  _ ‘If this is just one finger... oh supernatural being, help me.’ _

Grim moved it in and out, enjoying his sounds of ecstasy. He made sure to go slow, wiggling his finger around and crooking it to really open him up. He soon decided to give him a little more, adding a second finger. He didn't want Abaddon to tear or be in pain, so he looked for any sign that would tell him to stop, to which Grim saw none.

“Oh fuck~” Grim was really stretching him out, each movement of his fingers sending cries of pleasure out from him. “You feel so good~” Sure, it hurt at first, but damn did it feel good after.

Grim's other hand caressed his hip and he planted light nibbles on the back of his neck and shoulders.  _ "Do you want me to add one more~? Or do you think you're ready for me~?" _ He asked him in a lustful but soft tone, he wanted to hear what Abaddon wanted.

Abaddon didn’t think he was ready for Grim just yet, but he wanted him so bad. “I-I want you, Grim. J-just... be gentle and take it slow for me~”

Grim nodded and slowly pulled out his fingers. _ "I promise I will. And I'll stop whenever you want me to. You still remember the safe word, right~?"  _ Grim flipped Abaddon onto his back so he could see his face as he pleasured him. He spread his legs apart and lined up at his gaping entrance, slowly pushing in his tip.

“OH FUCK!” It hurt, it hurt so much. Abaddon was being stretched further than he ever had in the past, feeling full of Grim’s member. The pain eased every time Grim paused, so he knew he wasn’t tearing. Abaddon knew the pain would go away once he got used to him. “I’m okay, just- AAH~ k-keep going slow for me.”

Grim nodded, staying still for a few minutes after pushing his length in bit by bit. Grim didn't mean to cause him pain, he knew he was big. He loved Abaddon and would do anything for him, even going at a snail's pace. It took a couple of minutes, but soon he was fully in.

“HoLY fUck~” Abaddon was stuffed to the brim with Grim’s member. He had never felt so full before, but he loved it. “S-stay still for a little, l-let me get used to you.”

_ "I will baby. You're doing so well, taking all of me." _ Grim smiled and stayed still for his boyfriend, leaning down to kiss him. His teeth met his lips in a… somewhat of a kiss before pulling away.  _ "Let me know when I can move, okay?" _

Abaddon took a moment, trying to memorize this feeling for the rest of his life. “O-Okay. You can move.”

Grim's smile turned into a smirk as he began to move, pulling out slowly before going back in. He felt so tight around his member, yet so warm. It was heavenly and he had to restrain the urge to pound him. He promised to go slow, and he would until Abaddon wanted more.

Abaddon’s moans were the loudest Grim had ever heard them. Although he was moving so slow, the pleasure was overwhelming. “G-Grim~! I’m close already~!” His breathing was heavy, a heavily lustful look on his face.

_ "Already~? My my, I didn't know I had such an impact on you~"  _ Grim teased him lightly, but he didn't speed up or slow down. " _ You can go ahead and release, but do you want me to still release in you~?" _

“If you do, it may come out my throat~” Abaddon was only half-joking, as he felt that might actually be a possibility.

_ "Heheheh, that wouldn't happen, I'm not that powerful to do that even if I wanted to~"  _ Grim couldn't help but laugh a little, speeding up his hips but not by much.

Pleasure overtook Abaddon as he released himself. His essence shot out like a rocket, covering both of them. Abaddon panted, calming down from the ecstasy. “D-Do it. Cum inside me, pound me into a puddle, whatever you want. I can take it~”

_ "Are you sure, baby? I don't want to hurt you badly." _ Grim wanted to make sure his lover really wanted that. He looked into his eyes for an honest answer, to confirm that yes, he did want it.  _ "I love you… you really want me baby~?" _

Abaddon wrapped his legs around Grim’s waist as best he could, keeping them both in this lustful position. “If you ever get too much for me, I’ll let you know.” Abaddon started to move his hips, moaning loudly as he did so. “G-go for it~”

_ "If my sweet little Kitten insists, Master will give him what he desires~" _ Grim pulled back to the tip and snapped his hips forward, groaning as he did so.  _ "Fuuuuck so good~" _ His cheeks felt warm as he drilled into Abaddon, stuffing him repeatedly with his member.

It was hard to tell if Abaddon was in intense pain, or intense pleasure. His face certainly suggested it was the latter though. Abaddon could only moan and make incoherent noises in response to Grim’s thrusting, the pleasure being so intense he nearly passed out.

_ "Oh fuck Abby~ You're still so tight~" _ Grim hugged his boyfriend close to him, his hips smacking against Abaddon's.  _ "So tight even after I split you apart~ Such a good boy though, taking everything I have~ I bet you want more~" _

Abaddon came again, the pleasure being too much for him. He tried to catch his breath, wanting to at least give Grim an answer. He whispered through heavy breaths, “Y-yes. Give me everything you have~”

Grim nodded, giving him a deep kiss as he gave him his all, thrusting into him powerfully. He made a plan in his head to pamper Abaddon after this, to treat him like a real queen instead of just a drag queen. He was going to really make him feel special after this. _ "Can you feel me deep inside of you, Abby~? It's coming, you're making me reach my end with your sweet and snug ass~" _

_ ‘Bitch, how can I not feel you? Whatever.’ _ Abaddon was too filled with bliss to have a single care in the world. His moans turned into screams as he could feel Grim getting closer to release. “G-GRIM~! OH GRIM~!” All Abaddon could do was scream out his partner’s name, reduced to a shivering puddle of lust.

_ "Scream for me, my love~ Let Heaven and Hell know that you're mine~!" _ Grim slammed into Abaddon a few more times, his bruised and scarred body glistening with sweat. With a loud groan and embracing his lover, he plunged himself deep within him and released his liquid pleasure inside of him, pumping white essence into him and filling him up

Abaddon screamed as loud as his body allowed him to. Grim’s essence felt like lava inside him, filling what little empty space Abaddon had left inside him. He came for the third time that day, feeling completely drained and satisfied.

Grim panted as he came down from his release, shaking a little in his afterglow. Holy hell, he never knew he could make someone feel that good before. He placed a kiss on Abaddon's parted lips and slowly began to pull out of him.  _ "So amazing… my love, are you alright?" _

“Ah~! N-never better.” Abaddon let out a whine as Grim pulled out, feeling so empty afterward. “You really did a number on me, huh? How’s the view from back there~?”

Grim smiled and cupped his cheek in his hand.  _ "Like a freshly popped bottle of champagne~" _ He purred and got up from the bed.  _ "I'll clean us up. I'm going to grab a warm washcloth to take care of the mess we made of ourselves." _

“That sounds great.” Abaddon was exhausted from being pounded so roughly, all he could do was lay there, basking in the afterglow.

Grim left the room and came back with a wet washcloth. He kneeled on the bed and took care of his boyfriend first, wiping off the mess of spunk on his chest and stomach, then cleaning himself off. He did a brief cleaning of Abaddon's messy hole, then tossed the rag to the side and laid beside him.  _ "I wasn't too much, was I?" _

“It was at first, but then it just felt so good, I couldn’t get enough.” Abaddon moved as much as his exhausted body would let him so that Grim could lay on the bed with him. “That was honestly some of the best sex I’ve ever had~”

_ "I'm glad it got better, and I'm glad you enjoyed it so much."  _ Grim hugged Abaddon close to his body, his hand rubbing his back up and down.  _ "And now, I'm going to be the best dom you ever had. I'm going to treat you well this evening. A bath, your favorite meal, the best things you could ask for." _

“That all sounds great, but I’m already, like, 90% asleep so... maybe after I wake up?” Abaddon was seriously about to fall asleep right then and there. He struggled to stay awake, wanting to keep up their conversation for a little bit longer.

Grim smiled and rested his head against his.  _ "Of course, and I'll be here when you do awaken. You need rest anyway. Sleep, my love. I will be your guardian like always." _

Abaddon drifted off to sleep, his mind filled with joy and peace. It was another dreamless night for him, the nightmares seeming to have stopped once he regained all his memories. 


	14. A Spoiled Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim's pampering of Abaddon leads to some unforeseen side effects.

Abaddon woke up a few hours later, finding Grim resting his eye in his monstrous form.  _ ‘I could get used to this.’ _

The large being was asleep beside his boyfriend, his eye shut and somewhat snoring. His arms were encircled around Abaddon and his tail flicked slightly in his sleep. Grim looked peaceful as he slept, content with the moment.

_ ‘That’s adorable.’ _ Despite his monstrous appearance, Grim reminded him of a house cat as he slept.  _ ‘Awww, is he purring too?’ _ Abaddon pet his head, letting him sleep a little longer. With all his injuries, he knew he could use the rest.

As he pet Grim, his purring continued, this time louder than before. The petting felt really nice. He unconsciously leaned into Abaddon’s touches, seeming a lot less intimidating now.  _ “Mmmm...” _

“Good evening, Grim. Sleep well?” Abaddon continued to pet his head, coaxing him to gently wake up.

_ “Mmmnnn?” _ Grim shifted a bit and his eye cracked open to look at his boyfriend.  _ “Hey Babe… yeah, I did. How about you?” _ He yawned widely as he woke up a little more, stretching his legs.

“No nightmares, I think they’re finally gone.” Abaddon stretched with Grim, trying to wake his tired muscles. “Ow! Heh... almost forgot about what we did.” Abaddon was incredibly sore, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to move without a stinging pain in his ass.

Grim smiled a little.  _ “That may have been my fault, but you did beg me for it~” _ He chuckled and got up from the bed.  _ “I’ll carry you around until you can walk without pain. Like I said before, I’m going to pamper the hell out of you tonight.” _

Abaddon blushed. No one had ever cared about him this much before. “Thanks, babe.” Abaddon kissed an area he assumed was Grim’s cheek. “As much as I love this form of yours, I really want to be able to kiss you normally.”

_ “You’ll get to in the morning. Since I have most of my strength back, I’ll change back to my human form tomorrow. You’ll be able to kiss me all you want like that.” _ He kissed Abaddon’s cheek back and scooped him up into his arms.  _ “Now, this evening is all about you. Tell me, Abby, what would you like to do first?” _

Abaddon’s face flushed scarlet. He was already embarrassed by being carried normally, now he was being carried by a giant, sexy monster of a man. “U-um... that bath you mentioned sounds nice.”

_ “As you wish, my Queen.” _ Grim nodded and carried him out of their bedroom and to the bathroom. The way he called Abaddon a queen wasn’t in a sexual or flirtatious way this time. He was genuinely going to treat him like a queen, taking care of his every need. 

Grim set Abaddon down on the floor of the bathroom gently, making sure he didn’t hit a sore spot. He then started up the water and grabbed a towel, and some cozy clothing for Abaddon afterward. Grim hummed softly to himself as he got everything set up for his Queen, shutting off the water once the bath was filled.  _ “Are you ready, my darling?” _

Abaddon silently raised his arms for Grim to pick him up, his face still flushed in a bright shade of red.

_ “Awwww you’re so beautiful when you blush, my sweet.” _ Grim smiled and picked him up again, this time setting him in the water.  _ “ I hope it’s alright enough for you. Do you want me to wash you? Or do you want me to do anything else?”  _

Abaddon let out a deep sigh of relief. “I think I’ll just relax here for a while.” The hot water felt so good on his sore muscles. He basked in the heat, closing his eyes for the full effect. 

Grim smiled and pet his head.  _ “Alright then, my Queen. You can call me if you need me. I’ll get started on making dinner. Anything you want to request? I can make you whatever you want me to, you name it.”  _

Abaddon thought for a moment, considering his options. “Surprise me, I want to see what you’re capable of.” Abaddon returned to his moment of zen, the heat of the water warming his demonic soul.

_ “You got it, babe.” _ Grim planted a kiss on his head and stood up, placing the towel and clothes nearby so he could get out when he wanted.  _ “Yell if you need me. I’ll whip up a storm for you.” _ With that, he left the bathroom and started down for the kitchen.

Abaddon sunk deeper into the hot water, every inch of him yearning to be warm. The water was steaming hot, just the way he liked it, the tub was big enough for him to fully submerge himself if he wanted to. Abaddon let out a sigh, releasing any leftover stress and tension. "I could get used to this."

Every time the water got cold, Abaddon used his fire magic to warm it up again. At one point, the water was actually boiling, but being a demon meant he could handle high temperatures like that.  _ ‘I wonder how Grim's doing with the food.’ _

Grim was downstairs in his kitchen, flipping through recipes of what to make. A roast? No, that took too long, even with magic. Some stuff was too simple or too complicated. Oh… he could make sushi perhaps. Maybe Abaddon would like a little mix up to their usual dinner plans.

Grim whistled to himself (how could he do that without lips?) as he sliced and chopped up the things he needed. Of course, he used magic to summon the ingredients, he couldn’t go out looking like an actual demon! At least he didn’t need magic to roll the sushi together. It was fun to make, he had nearly forgotten the last time he made actual sushi rolls let alone for his lover.

Abaddon had had enough of the bath, his hands and feet were turning to prunes and there was only so much time he could stand to be alone with his thoughts. He dried himself off, using the towel Grim had provided. 

As soon as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, Abaddon could only mutter the phrase, "Oh fuck."All the heat must have triggered his true demonic form. When he looked in the mirror, his skin was pitch black, the whites of his eyes had turned dark, and leathery wings grew from his back. Abaddon started to panic, thinking of how the heaven he was going to hide this.

_ “Baaaabe! Dinner is ready!” _ Grim set everything on the table and called up to his boyfriend. He hoped the bath made him feel better, it certainly seemed to relax him.  _ “I hope you like sushi! I made it myself!” _

_ ‘Oh, Satan help me.’ _ Abaddon was not prepared. He'd tried everything he could think of to hide his form. Then a thought occurred to him,  _ ‘Grim wasn't afraid to show me his true self, why should I be?’ _ With a sigh, Abaddon wrapped a towel around his waist and accepted his fate. "Coming!" Abaddon made his way down the stairs, anticipating Grim's reaction.

Grim heard him come down the steps and turned to smile at him.  _ “Took me a little longer than I planned since I haven’t made it in a whi-“ _ His eye stared at who was making their way down the steps. Holy Hell and Heaven… was that Abaddon? He had a feeling it was due to those dark locks of hair, and his pupils still held their lust.  _ “Babe? What happened?” _

"I think I triggered this form with the hot water... I did have it boiling at one point..." Abaddon’s head started to race with thoughts,  _ ‘He doesn't like it, why would he? I look like a freak…’ _ He turned away from Grim, blushing with blood-like tears forming in his eyes.

_ “Abby? Abby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” _ Grim set everything down and walked over to him. His hands touched his skin and he hugged him.  _ “There’s no need for demon tears, my beautiful queen. Were you scared I wouldn’t like seeing the real you?”  _

Abaddon's tears fell from his face. "I-I was... I hate that I look like this, it just reminds me of what I was... w-who I am..." Abaddon buried his face into Grim's chest, gripping him tight and crying.

_ “Oh, sweetie…” _ Grim hugged him close to him, he didn’t like seeing Abaddon so upset over himself. It hurt to see him so sad. _ “Babe, you’re still you no matter what form you take. I don’t care if you’re an angel or a demon, you’re still my boyfriend who I love so much.” _

Abaddon's tears turned into tears of joy. He looked up at Grim, red tears still falling from his eyes. "I love you so much." He placed a kiss to Grim's mouth, the closest thing he could get to a passionate kiss in this form. 

_ “And I love you more, my Queen.” _ Grim kissed him back and smiled.  _ “You know, you are certainly fetching even like this~” _ he chuckled and kept his arm around his waist.  _ “You have to be the hottest and most perfect being I ever laid eyes on.” _

Abaddon's dark face flushed with deep shades of red. "You'd better be careful, my sex drive is increased tenfold in this form~" Abaddon teased him, poking him in the chest with his tail.

Grim smirked.  _ “Are you sure you want to go again after I plowed you so hard a few hours ago~? I don’t think you’ve got any ammo left to shoot down there~” _ he chuckled again and pecked his cheek.  _ “Maybe save it for after dinner. You like Japanese food?” _

"I love it!" Abaddon was surprised, Japanese food was actually one of his favorites. "How are you so good to me?" He walked to the table, eager to be served.

_ “I’m just being the best I can be to my special sweetie.” _ Grim motioned for him to sit and sat across from him. Sushi platters sat at their places, each roll hand made by Grim.  _ “I can’t remember the last time I made sushi. Once while I was in Japan for a few souls, I actually met an Oni who taught me the perfect rolling technique for this stuff.” _

Abaddon's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Y-you made all this?" Abaddon was obviously impressed, the food looked like they had just ordered it straight from Japan. He sat down, taking in all the delicious scents. 

_ “You bet I made it. And it’s all for you.” _ Grim picked up a set of chopsticks and popped a roll into his mouth.  _ “When I say I pamper, I know how to pamper.” _

"Clearly…” Abaddon picked up a roll, eating it whole. Stars formed in his eyes, the flavor of the sushi was so intense and delicious. "Mmmmmm~! This is amazing! How are you so good at everything?" Abaddon shoved another roll into his mouth, savoring the flavor.

Grim smiled seeing that his boyfriend loved his cooking.  _ "I'm a couple thousand years old. I've had time to basically do everything. One thing I totally suck at is doing animation. I cannot do any of that without my wrist cramping on me. It's so much easier nowadays, but I'm still bad at it."  _

"That's fair, I'm only a few hundred years old. I guess I still have a lot of learning to do~" Abaddon couldn't help but scarf down roll after roll, each tasting better than the last.

_ "Haha, careful darling. You don't want to choke or get a bellyache." _ Grim popped another piece into his mouth and grinned seeing his hunger.  _ "Don't want you to throw up at all either." _

Abaddon chewed the roll in his mouth slowly upon hearing those words. He swallowed, "Fair point." He continued eating, being sure to take his time now. "You know, I think the infamous California roll was Hell's idea. I mean, it's a completely American invention, yet people still think it's Japanese! And using  _ fake _ crab meat? Yeah, definitely the work of a demon." Abaddon took a bite of the very roll he was talking about. "Still tastes amazing though."

Grim nodded, wow, he didn't really know that. Then again, he only spent time down in Hell to drop off souls and play with the hounds. _ "I believe it was the same with fried ice cream. I think a gluttonous demon fed the idea to an American, and it had a lot of people claiming to be the original creator ever since 1893. It only makes sense for someone to get the idea to fry ice cream, and the Japanese coined it as theirs in the ’60s!" _

"And now it's a staple in Spanish-American restaurants! Americans, I tell you." Abaddon finished eating, licking his lips in a satisfied manner. "That was delicious, babe. Thanks for doing this for me."

_ "You're welcome Abby… or, do you want me to call you by your real name? What do you prefer?" _ He wanted to bring this up before, and he figured now should be an okay time to ask for clarification.

"Honestly, Jeffery Payne feels like a totally different person. I know he was once me, but... he feels like a stranger at the same time." Abaddon wished he could claim his memories as his own, but it was hard. Memories are supposed to feel old, but these memories of his past felt brand new. "Call me Abaddon. That's who I am now, and who I'll continue to be. Plus, we met while I was only Abaddon. Going back to my real name would make it feel like we were starting over."

_ "I understand babe. I'll keep calling you Abaddon." _ Grim nodded and took care of their plates.  _ "I hope you've got room for dessert. I made mochi balls with ice cream in them."  _ He winked his eye and went back into the kitchen. 

_ ‘Every day, I love him more and more.’ _ Abaddon smiled back at Grim, patiently waiting for one of his favorite desserts.

Grim came back out with a small dish of pink-colored mochi balls. They weren't normally a pinkish hue, what did Grim make?  _ "Here we go. I made strawberry flavored to go with the ice cream inside. Plain mochi is just boring and has no flavor, so I made it a bit sweet." _

Abaddon's eyes lit up. "These look amazing!" Abaddon picked one of the mochi balls up, biting into it. "Holy shit, this _ is _ amazing!"

There was a sweet taste to the mochi, like a hint of sugar was added. Inside the mochi was a ball of strawberry ice cream with actual bits of the berry. Grim picked one up and ate it, humming at the cool taste. _ "These are really good! I'm so happy they came out so well!" _

"Y-you made them though..." Abaddon was confused at first, then realized. "Wait, did you use magic on these?"

Grim shook his head.  _ "Only to summon the ingredients I needed. Everything else I did by hand. I wanted to go out and get what I needed, but I can't go out like this…” _

Abaddon paused, seeing the look on Grim's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you. I can understand why you wouldn't want to go out like this. Even if you did use magic, I'd love it all the same." Abaddon finished his dessert, feeling full and content.

_ "I'm still very happy you like it." _ Grim smiled and kissed his cheek, nuzzling his head.  _ "What else can I do for my lovely queen? I can still do whatever it is you please." _

Abaddon thought for a moment, considering his options. “You’ve done pretty much everything I could ask for. Though, if you had something in mind, I’m open to suggestions.” Abaddon waited for Grim’s response, unsure of what he might say. 

Grim closed his eye to think, then got an idea.


	15. A New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim and Abaddon get a new addition to the family.

_ "What if I call in a favor? I have an Incubus who owes me for saving him from punishment. He also watches over the hounds. What do you say we have him send Ash up here? I hear the puppies were born~" _

Abaddon lost his fucking mind. “ **_HELL PUPPIES!?_ ** Oh, please! Can we keep one?” Abaddon resorted to a child at the thought of owning a hell puppy. Sure, dogs were nice on earth, but it just wasn’t the same.

Grim chuckled and nodded.  _ "Of course we can. They're very small, so we have to be gentle and let them explore the room. Of course, Ash will be there too, so you might need her motherly approval." _ He stood up and went to go dial the Incubus.

Abaddon bounced with excitement. The hell hounds were always the best part of being a demon, but he never got to have one for himself. Now, his amazing boyfriend was willing to steal one for him. “Have I told you how much I love you? Because I love you  _ so much _ .”

_ "Oh yes I know~" _ He winked at him and dialed.  _ "Hey, it's me… yes I know he's still pissy, but I need that favor… the new puppies and Ash, can you bring them up for a bit…? Yes, immediately. Hey, you owe me… thanks, see you in a bit." _ Grim turned to him and smiled.  _ "Illathae is bringing them up!" _

“Illathae… that name doesn’t ring a bell. Have I met them before?” In all his years in hell, Abaddon was sure he’d “been with” everyone who wasn’t asexual, so he most likely knew who this demon was.

_ "Maybe. He's the one who tends to and cares for the hounds. Sort of like their master. He feeds them, lets them roam, and teaches them to torture the souls." _

“Oh, now I remember! Illathae, caretaker of the hellhounds. Modest size, loves to have a collar and leash on, howls like a wolf when he... Sorry, you didn’t need to know that…” Abaddon blushed, realizing what he had just said.

Grim smirked and gave a laugh, shaking his head.  _ "Oh, I knew he was into that stuff, Satan didn't make him the hound master for nothing." _ He wrapped his tail around Abaddon’s waist.  _ "When you were with him, did you enjoy his little performance and pet play~? If you're as kinky as you say you are, would you want to do that with me~?" _

Abandon stammered out some form of an answer. “W-Whatever you wanted to do, I’m down for pretty much anything, Master~” Abaddon mentally slapped himself. _ ‘Really, Abaddon? REALLY?!’ _

Grim ruffled his blushing boyfriend's hair.  _ "We will sometime, but I need you to rest up. I really exhausted you and you shot out all of your essence, so I think we both need a day to relax. Puppies first, then perhaps my Lord can have some fun with me~" _

_ ‘Oh fuck, he’s good. _ ’ “Y-Yeah, maybe...”  _ ‘GET IT TOGETHER!’ _ Abaddon took a deep breath. “So, when are the puppies getting here?”

_ “They should be here any minute.” _ Grim smiled and looked at the clock. 

In only a matter of minutes, the Incubus came through a fiery pillar with a basket of puppies, Ash coming through and standing by his side. “I’m here as I promised. Oh… hello Abad _ dom _ ~” Illathae purred and winked at him. 

_ “Hello, Illathae.” _ Grim stood in front of Abaddon defensively.

Abaddon growled and hissed at the demon. “Never thought I’d see your flat ass anytime soon.”  _ ‘No one calls me ‘Abaddom’ except my boyfriend, bitch!’ _

"Oh, no need to be so harsh. Besides, I come on good terms this time." Illathae set down the basket of hellhound puppies. They had to only be a few weeks old, their eyes open but still wobbling around. There were five in total, three boys and two girls. Ash seemed proud of her recent litter, standing up tall and confident. 

_ "Awwww they're such cuties!" _ Grim couldn’t help but fawn over the tiny bundles of hellish fur. 

Abaddon couldn’t focus on the puppies right now. Seeing Illathae in person reminded him of everything he’d been through in hell. All the nights in isolation, all the physical and emotional torture, and most importantly all the times people used him like an object for the pleasure of others. “Yeah, sure. The puppies are cute. You can leave now, bye~!”

Grim looked over at Abaddon with concern hearing his tone. Was he okay? Well, clearly he wasn't. He turned his focus back on the incubus. _ "I'll call you later when they can be picked up."  _

"Alright. I can see I'm not wanted anyways." Illathae shrugged, making a growl in his throat sensing Abaddon's hostility. He waved his hand. "Have fun and be gentle. Don't be so rough with them~" Illathae wagged his tail and sneered at them as he left back to Hell, leaving the two with Ash and the puppies.

“I hate that guy. Him and everyone like him.” Abaddon plopped himself on the sofa, an angry expression on his face. His sour expression immediately turned to one of child-like bliss as one of the hell puppies tried to climb his leg. “Aaaawwwww~ Aren’t you just the cutest thing~” Abaddon picked up the baby hellhound, holding it up to his face.

Grim sighed and nodded.  _ "I never really liked him either… but he's kinda better than most of the demons down there. He's at least tolerable." _ He plopped down beside him and chuckled at the puppy.  _ " Looks like three boys and two girls. We should try to come up with a name for the one we want." _ The little pup wagged his tail, his eyes a glowing red color. His little tongue darted out and he licked Abaddon's nose.

Abaddon giggled at the puppy, accepting the love that he was giving. “I’m so bad with names. Do you have any ideas? Wait… how many are we keeping?” The thought hadn’t occurred to him until now. That bastard of a demon left an entire basket full of hell hounds, just how many were for them?

_ "I think we should just keep one. Five is a lot to handle by ourselves, and I don't need them burning the house down. And he'll come to pick them up once we're done playing with them." _ Grim scratched his chin.  _ "And I don't think Miss Ash here wants us to keep them all." _

Ash hopped up on Grim's lap and made a low bark like she was confirming his thought.  _ "Oof! Ash, you're a bit heavy…” _ He chuckled and pet the hound, then smiled at Abaddon.  _ "Pick a puppy first, then we'll think of a name." _

Abaddon looked around the room at all his options. Every puppy was happily playing, excited to be free from Hell, and explore a new area. There was one puppy though that didn’t behave the same. He was still sitting in the basket, alone and calm. He had white markings all over his body, almost resembling a skeleton. 

“That one.” Abaddon already had a name in mind. Once he saw that dog the name was obvious. “Reaper! Come here, boy!”

‘Reaper? He wants to name it after my work?’ Grim thought to himself with a smile and looked at the puppy. The name certainly was fitting after all. The puppy perked his head up at Abaddon calling for him and got up, calmly waddling over to check him out.

Abaddon picked the puppy up, placing him on his lap. “This one is perfect, don’t you think?” Abaddon pet the hell puppy, which seemed to be falling asleep to the gentle pets he was giving.

_ “Babe, he’s absolutely perfect!” _ Grim nodded and gazed adoringly at the little pup. Ash grunted and licked Abaddon’s hand as if to give him the seal of approval. Reaper would now be theirs and she would have the other four. She always thought that pup to be a little too calm to be a Hellhound.

“Welcome home little Reaper~!” Abaddon placed a gentle kiss on the hell puppy’s head, letting him gently fall asleep. Abaddon leaned on Grim, feeling exhausted from their day together as well.

_ “He’s really cute, just like you my darling demon.” _ Grim wrapped his arm around Abaddon and kissed his head. It was peaceful with the puppies in their living room and the night falling upon them. Grim wished he could do this every day with Abaddon, but he knew their boss would not allow that. He still had a job to perform, but that could wait for later.

Abaddon raised his head to look at the time. “How is it already 3 am? Damn our sleep schedules are fucked.” Abaddon grumbled and laid his head on Grim’s lap, keeping their new puppy in his.

Ash had hopped off of Grim’s lap when Abaddon went to rest his head. She curled up around the other pups and snuggled them in the basket, watching Abaddon and Grim. Grim chuckled and yawned.  _ “It’s because we’re so used to doing things until late at night… and doing each other~ We’re not really used to going to sleep at a reasonable hour.” _

Abaddon yawned, standing up and carrying their new puppy in his arms. “I think I’ll head to bed. I’ll get dog stuff in the morning while you’re at work.”

_ “Mmhmm. I’ll call Illathae in the morning so he can take the puppies and Ash back. I’ll sleep down here so you and Reaper can snuggle… unless you want me to come up?” _ Grim looked at Abaddon, rubbing his floating eye lazily. At least tomorrow he wouldn’t look like this.

“You can come up too. I enjoy feeling a nice, warm body next to mine~” Abaddon swished his tail as he turned his back to Grim. He paused for a moment. “Hey, want to see something cool?”

Grim got up and went to follow him only to pause at his words. _ “Oh? Sure. What have you got to show me?” _ He was curious as to what Abaddon would do.

Abaddon flapped his wings once, getting used to the feeling of having them out again.  _ ‘Please work.’ _ Abaddon flapped his wings in a more steady rhythm, slowly rising off the ground. He laughed gleefully. “I haven’t done this in ages!”

Grim smiled and looked up at his boyfriend.  _ “Okay, I’m instantly jealous. I haven’t got any wings to use. You look absolutely stunning with those wings of yours, babe~” _ Reaper was luckily still asleep in Abaddon’s arms, so the pup didn’t know he was flying.

"Screw walking, this is so much more fun!" Abaddon zoomed up to the bedroom in a flash of black and red, only to return seconds later, doing a flip in the air for added effect.

_ “Oh no fair, you’re just teasing me now~” _ Grim laughed at his flying and started to make his way upstairs. _ “Careful you don’t drop Reaper! Ash will tear your tail off for a chew toy if her pup gets hurt!” _

"I know, I know. Look, he's fine." Abaddon held Reaper up for Grim to inspect. He was still sound asleep, probably dreaming about flying and not knowing it was reality.

Grim smiled seeing the pup was okay and kissed Abaddon. _ “Good, I bet you and him are going to get along well. He’s already so content with you and it’s so cute. Just like you~ C’mon, let’s snuggle and turn in for the night. I have so much work to do in the morning.” _

Abaddon flew up to their room once again, plopping down on the bed gently so Reaper didn't wake up. "Look at us. It's almost like we’re a normal family. Well, aside from the fact that I'm a demon, you're the Grim Reaper, and our new dog is actually a hellhound." Abaddon chuckled to himself, realizing just how weird they must be to the rest of the world. “So I guess we’re not a normal family at all.”

_ “That and the fact that we don’t have a child.”  _ Grim crawled on the bed next to them, leaving space so he didn’t crush Reaper.  _ “I guess we are a little odd, but I don’t care. As long as I have you with me, life is perfect.” _

"The feeling is mutual, my love~" Abaddon kissed Grim goodnight and turned on his side, cuddling with their new addition to the family.

Grim closed his eye and cuddled Abaddon as the demon cuddled Reaper. The night passed by without noise, save for gentle snores and puppy sounds. It was as Grim wanted it: no souls to reap, no Satan, just love and comfort.


	16. Welcome to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon shows Reaper what life on Earth is like.

Abaddon slept peacefully. This time, pleasant dreams of Grim and Abaddon's future together filled his mind. He saw many innocent date scenarios, some not so innocent nights together, and... a proposal. They were in the graveyard outside the house, having a romantic dinner outside the greenhouse. Abaddon could see the nerves on his own face as his dream self pulled out the ring. Abaddon woke up, startled by the dream he just had. 

_ ‘What just happened? Did I-Did we-’  _ Abaddon's mind was racing, trying to piece together the dream once again. He came to one final, frightening thought.  _ ‘Should I…?’ _

Snoring came from his side as Grim still slept, unaware of Abaddon’s dream. He was human again, his black hair falling over the bed. His arm was draped over Abaddon lazily. Would Grim be the type to marry? He was certainly committed to Abaddon and his happiness, he proved it to him daily. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad?

The idea of marriage, and even long-term commitment, still frightened Abaddon.  _ ‘Maybe I should start slow... I'll give him a promise ring, see how he reacts to that.’ _

It was midmorning already, the sun shining through the window as birds chirped outside. Abaddon slowly got up from bed, not wanting to disturb his partner. He was back in his usual form, with his horns and tail still out. Reaper had just woken up too, clearly wanting to eat and go outside. Abaddon whispered, "Come on, Reaper." He left a note by Grim's bedside table, explaining that he was taking the "dog" for a walk and then would make breakfast.

Reaper gave a little yip and wobbled on his little puppy legs, trying to get down off of the bed. Grim shifted in his sleep but didn’t wake up from Reaper’s whimpers. Reaper really couldn’t get down, he’d never really been or seen a bed before, and it was a bit high up for him.

Abaddon looked at Reaper, realizing what was wrong. “Oh, right. You’ve never been in a house before.” Abaddon picked up the puppy and placed him on the ground. “There, better?”

“Yes, much better!” Reaper wagged his tail and looked up at Abaddon. For some reason, he could be understood, but he wasn’t talking with his mouth. What the hell? How was a puppy able to communicate with him like a human?

"Wait, y-you can understand me? More importantly, how the Heaven can I understand you?" Abaddon was thoroughly confused.  _ ‘Is this a demon thing? What is happening?’ _

Reaper tilted his head. “Mommy says there’s a link between us and our masters. She has one with him since he raised her.” He motioned towards Grim. “And because you picked me, you are my master!” He waddled up to Abaddon, wagging his tail and nuzzling his leg.

"Oh my Satan, you are so fucking cuuutttteeee!!!" Abaddon lifted Reaper up, holding him up to his face.

The pup licked his face. “Thank you, Master! And I like you! You’re very nice and are very soft!” Reaper was already so attached to Abaddon as his hound. He couldn’t wait to grow big and strong, he wanted to make his master and his mom proud.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." Abaddon set Reaper down, walking towards the stairs. "You think you can handle the stairs, or do I have to carry you again?"

Reaper followed him out of the bedroom door and stopped at the steps. “Those look big and the drop is long. How do I reach the bottom from here, Master? Will you carry me down, please?” Steps looked scary to such a small puppy, and he could easily take a tumble on them.

"No problem, come here." Abaddon picked him up again, carrying him down the stairs. "Once you're older, these won't even be a problem for you."

Reaper stuck his little tongue out and nodded. “Thank you, Master! You are very big and strong like Mommy is! I hope to be like you and her when I get bigger.” He looked down at his belly as he felt it gurgle. “Is there something to make my belly stop making noises?”

"Yes, I'll feed you soon. Is there anything you wanted to eat?" Abaddon still thought it was still a little weird that he could communicate with his hellhound, but he was slowly getting used to it.

“Can Master make food? Is it okay if I have what Master makes? I haven’t had anything but milk and weird crunchy things… I think Mommy called it kibble?” Reaper was eager to spend as much time as he could with Abaddon, and do the things that he did.

"Well, that is normal for a puppy of your age. Do you like the kibble, or would you rather have something else?" This hell hound was just too cute! The way he talked, the way he followed Abaddon around. He was going to spoil this hound rotten if it was the last thing he ever did.

“I wanna have what Master is having! Please, Master!” Reaper made puppy eyes at Abaddon, begging him for his home-cooked food. He was sure it’d be better than the kibble in Hell.

"How can I say no to that face~!" Abaddon leaned down to pet Reaper. "Do you know how cute you are? You are going to get away with so much, aren't you?"

Reaper giggled and leaned into his touches. Abaddon was so nice to him! “I won’t do anything bad! I won’t get away with bad things! I wanna be a good boy for you, Master!”

_ ‘So. Damn. CUTE!’ _ "I can't wait for Grim to meet you... again." Abaddon searched through the cabinets, looking for ingredients that were safe for dogs. "Let's make something that both of us can eat..." Abaddon pulled out the necessary ingredients to make something special for Reaper. "Tell me, Reaper, have you ever heard of a human dish called waffles?"

“Waffles? What’s a waffles? Is that food? Can I eat it? Is it tasty?” Reaper went up to his master and went on his back paws, placing his front paws on Abaddon’s legs to try and see what was up there in the cabinet.

"You're about to find out~" Abaddon started cooking, making sure the waffles were safe for dogs to eat by themselves. If Grim or Abaddon wanted, they could add toppings later. "Oh, we need to get you a bowl first!" Abaddon summoned two small metal bowls for Reaper, using fire magic to engrave his name into them. "There, one for water and one for food."

Reaper waddled over to his bowls and sniffed them. "I like my bowls, they're very shiny!" He went back over to Abaddon and sat by his feet, watching his movements and what he was doing. "Is this how you create the waffles, Master? What do waffles taste like? Have you made them before with Mommy's master?"

"No, I haven't made them with Grim yet, he'll be down soon when he wakes up." Abaddon finished making the first batch of waffles, serving one to Reaper. "Dig in~!" Abaddon filled his water bowl as Reaper was eating.

The pup pawed at the waffle in his bowl, then sniffed it and tore off a bite. "Master! It's soft and warm! And it's sweet!" He continued to eat, tearing bits off of his breakfast. He never tasted anything like this before! It was so much better than what the dog demon in Hell gave him.

"I'm glad you like it!" Abaddon served himself a plate, topping it with strawberries and whipped cream. "Mmmmm~ These are good!"

Reaper flopped over onto his back, showing off his fuzzy bulging belly. He never felt so good and so full before, he was loving it. There were footsteps upstairs as Grim woke up and headed to the kitchen.  _ "Babe, something smells good~" _ Grim poked his head from the railing and smiled.  _ "What did you and the pup make?" _

"We made waffles~! Reaper absolutely loves them." Abaddon knelt down, rubbing Reaper's belly. "Come and eat before they get cold."

_ "Oh, I plan to. It smells so good." _ Grim joined the two in the kitchen and gave his boyfriend a kiss.  _ "Sleep well last night? I bet Reaper helped you stay nightmare free." _ He grabbed a stack of waffles and covered it in syrup and whipped cream.

_ ‘Oh shit!’ _ Abaddon had nearly forgotten about the dream he had last night. "Y-yeah… I had some pleasant dreams for once…" _ ‘Please don't ask what they were, please don't ask what they were…’ _

_ "Oh really? What did you dream about?" _ Grim wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.  _ "Knowing your train of thought, I can assume it was about us~?" _

_ ‘Fuck. Why does he have to be such a lovable dumbass?’ _ "Yes… I dreamed about us." Abaddon took a big bite of his waffle, trying to avoid talking further.

Grim chuckled and kissed his cheek, letting go of him to sit down and eat his breakfast.  _ "Awwww I'm so relieved you had a good dream instead of a bad one. Seems like they went away finally. You should be able to get more rest now." _

"Yeah… " Abaddon's head was reeling, his mind recounting all of the details of his dream.  _ ‘Should I tell him? Should I get a ring today and just do it? What do I do?’ _

Grim took a bite of his loaded waffles, savoring each bite. _ "Illathae will come to pick up the other puppies and Ash today around 1 o'clock. I told him that if he does anything to you, even just shaking your hand, I will beat him so hard he won't be able to sit on his ass for a century." _

"Knowing him, that's not much of a threat… " Abaddon continued to eat in silence, contemplating how, or even if he should take this relationship further. "I'll probably go into town with Reaper, pick up some more puppy supplies."

_ "Good idea. I never really owned a Hellhound before, Ash just sorta stayed in Hell. I'll have to look into a little research when I'm out at work." _ Grim nodded, wiping his chin of any syrup and whipped cream.  _ "Will you be alright with watching the pups until Illathae gets them?" _

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Abaddon got up and kissed any remaining syrup from Grim's lips. "I love you~" Abaddon walked towards the kitchen with the dishes, starting to clean up and prepare for the rest of the day.

_ "And I love you too, mi amor~" _ Grim finished up his food and gave Reaper a pat, taking his plate to the sink. He smiled at Abaddon. " _ I'm gonna go shower up, then I'll head out to work. I heard Satan isn't as pissy today." _

"A miracle!" Abaddon smiled at Grim, chuckling at the fact that Satan wasn't pissy for once. "I'll see you later then."

Grim chuckled back, ruffling Abaddon’s hair before heading upstairs to shower. The only reason  _ why _ Satan wasn't pissy was because he took it all out on Grim the other day. Oh well, at least he didn't take it out on Abaddon. 

Reaper rolled over and looked up at his master. "Is the dark-haired man your mate?"

Abaddon blushed at the phrasing Reaper used. "I-In a way, yes. We have 'mated,' but both of us are male, so no babies unless we adopt. Plus... there's this... tradition that humans have. It's called marriage, and it means that you and your… 'mate' will be together forever. Well, in theory, a lot of couples still break up after, but that's beside the point. I... I want to do that with Grim, but I don't know if it's a good idea..."

"Why don't you think it's a good idea?" Reaper sat by Abaddon's feet, looking up at him as he did the dishes. "If you like him, don't you want to be together? Like my Mommy and Daddy?"

Abaddon was glad to have a second opinion on this, even if it was a puppy. "I just feel like if I did, we'd be moving too fast. We've known each other for... wow, only four days…” Abaddon just now realized how much sex they've had in such a short amount of time. "Most humans don't marry until a few years into a relationship."

"Oh… Mommy says when she mates, they do a little dance and then go off for a while. She wouldn't tell me for how long, but she and Daddy weren't dating for too long before we came around." Reaper scratched behind his ear. "Do you want to marry him eventually?"

“I mean... I think so? I-I don’t know. It’s kind of a big decision to make.” Abaddon knelt down and scratched the area Reaper was scratching, trying to give him more relief. “I love him so much, it’s just... scary.”

"Don't worry Master, don't be scared! I'll help you from all the scary things!" Reaper panted happily, licking his hand as thanks for the scratches. "You can take your time to think! I'll always be here to help you, Master!"

“Thanks, Reaper.” Abaddon was nearly in tears at just how pure Reaper was. He hugged him as best he could, wiping away any tears that formed.

Reaper noticed the tears and licked them away with his tiny tongue. "You're welcome, Master! I love you!" The pup's tail wagged so fast it was nearly a blur with how happy he was.

“I love you too.” Abaddon stood up, wiping away any tears. “Now come on, I think it’s time for a walk. Your siblings and mother can come too!”

"Yay! I'll go get Mommy and my brothers and sisters and we'll have fun!" Reaper ran towards his family, doing a little puppy stumble as he tried to get across the floor to the living room. His young excitement knew no bounds as he went into the room with eager barks.

_ ‘I love my dog son _ .’ Abaddon walked towards the living room, summoning leashes and collars for every one of them. “Alright, who wants to go for a walk?”

Ash looked up at Abaddon and made a low rumble in her throat. That would be nice to her, it would get the puppies acclimated to going around for longer amounts of time. She made a few low barks at Reaper, who wagged his tail at Abaddon. "Mommy says a walk sounds nice!"

“Alright then, come on everyone! I have leashes and collars for each of you.” Abaddon prepared to put a collar on each hell hound, picking a color he thought suited them.

The other puppies tried to shake the collars off, what were these things on their necks? Ash gave a woof, she didn't mind having a collar. She was used to Illathae giving her a spiked one. Reaper looked at the bands on their neck. "Master? What are these thingies?"

“It’s so people know you belong to someone in case you get lost. It also helps me keep track of all of you.” Abaddon attached a leash to each of them. “These make it so you can’t easily run off on your own adventures. As much as I would love to find a home for all of you, we can only handle one hell puppy right now. Also, I don’t think humans can handle having hellhounds as pets.”

"Oh, okay! I would never run off on you, Master. I would want to go with you and be a good boy." Reaper panted happily, such a good boy. Ash barked and ordered her pups to come with her and Abaddon, giving many of them nudges to get them going.

With each of their leashes in hand, Abaddon opened the door. The light poured into the room, a warm breeze passing through the doorway. “Welcome to the outside world. Welcome to Earth.”

Reaper eagerly trotted out, ready to see what the mortal world held for them. Ash had to push a few of her timid offspring out of the door to go; a bunch of chickens in her opinion. Reaper was far braver than she thought, and she was proud of him.

Abaddon walked out the door, gently tugging on the leashes. “Come on, don’t be shy. If you want, we can take a walk around the graveyard if that makes you all more comfortable.”

Ash nodded, perhaps that would be a good idea for her pups. They're used to the pits of Hell and the damned. The dead would be a good first step into getting adjusted to the normal world. She motioned to her pups, who had their tails in between their legs.

“Alright, come on everyone! Let’s go see some dead people.” Abaddon started walking, dragging most of the puppies behind him. 

The puppies followed along so they wouldn't be choked by the collars, staying close to their mother. Reaper kept his pace with his master, looking around at the scenery. "It's so green up here, Master! And it's cooler than that red fiery place! I like it here with you!"

“I’m glad you like it, Reaper. Though I can’t say the same for your siblings.” Abaddon looked back to see the rest of the puppies being pushed forward by their mother, each trying to return to Grim’s home.

"They're just scared. They like the hot place since they spend time with the demon hound man." Reaper explained best he could as they walked. "Mommy says that the hot place is what they know best. She says it's home for her and them."

“I understand. It took me a while to get used to life on Earth as well.” Abaddon reminisced about his first few years on Earth as they entered the graveyard.

Reaper nodded a little. "I think it's better than the fiery place. It has little flying animals, more color… and waffles!" He was already liking Earth a lot, mainly because he was treated so well and was loved more than ever.

Abaddon chuckled. “Yeah, waffles are pretty good.” He continued to walk the hell hounds, the graveyard giving off an ominous, yet comforting feeling.

The puppies tried to stop to sniff their new surroundings, wanting to see every tree, rock, headstone, and flower. Reaper was curious too, but he was calmer about it and took his time. The world was new to him, but he didn’t want to be overwhelmed by everything, so he found it wise to go cautiously.

Abaddon sat down on the grass, letting the puppies explore the area their leashes would allow them. He stared up at the sky, thinking about how his relationship with Grim all started.

Reaper bounded over to Abaddon and sat on his lap. “Master, I like it a lot here! Do you like it here too?” The pup could speak in his mind, but he couldn’t read it. He didn’t know Abaddon was thinking of his boyfriend. They had become so close in only a matter of days…

“I love it here, Reaper. The color, the weather, the silence that isn’t filled with screams.” Abaddon pet Reaper as he talked, letting both of them relax together. “Grim has made me love this place even more. Before him, Earth was just another part of my job. Now though, it feels like a paradise vacation spot.”

Reaper wagged his tail and looked at Abaddon. “What is a job, Master? Does everyone have a job? What’s yours and your mate’s job?”

“Most people have jobs, but not everyone does. Grim’s job is to collect the souls of humans and take them to the appropriate afterlife. My official job is to corrupt human souls for Hell, but… I haven’t done that in a while.” Abaddon hadn’t realized how long it’s been since he successfully corrupted a soul. Grim made him feel so much love, it was hard for him to even think of being with someone else, even for just one night.

“Is it a bad thing if you don’t do your job? What’s my job? Do I have one?” Reaper tried to understand the concept of having a job, but he was still just a puppy. Plus he wasn’t very knowledgeable on a ton of things yet, he was only a few weeks old after all. “Do you like your job, Master?”

“Honestly, I hate it Reaper. A long time ago, I might have enjoyed it but even back then there was some apprehension. I just hate being responsible for people going to ‘the fiery place’ as you call it.” 

Abaddon paused, checking in on the rest of the puppies. They seemed to be getting acclimated to the graveyard at least, one of them peeing on a grave. “Well, depending on who that was Grim might be mad so… ” Abaddon summoned a rose with a note attached to it that said ‘sorry about the dog’ and placed it on the grave.

Reaper didn’t like seeing Abaddon so bothered by what his job was, so he got on his hind legs and licked his face. “Don’t feel bad Master. Are you the only one with your job? Are there others in the same job as you are? Maybe you’re not alone in not liking your job?” He was trying to be positive for his master, trying to make him feel better.

“Pretty much every demon had my job to some capacity. They all seem to enjoy it though… ” Abaddon tried to shift to a more positive topic. “As for you, your job is to just be the adorable good boy you are.”

“As long as me being adorable and good makes you happy, then I like my job!” Reaper jumped up to lick him all over. “And I’ll help you find a better job! I want you to like what you want to do! And be happy with your mate!”

Abaddon laughed as he was attacked with puppy kisses. “Thanks, Reaper. Come on, let’s get back home. I’m not sure when your former caretaker is going to show up.”

“Okay, Master!” Reaper got off of his lap and barked to his mom. Ash got all the puppies together and nodded at Abaddon, letting him know they were ready to go. The puppies seemed to kind of enjoy the graveyard. The presence of all the souls gave them the familiar feeling of home, just not as hot and loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We, the authors, absolutely died of cuteness writing this chapter. Our only hope is that you all also died from how cute Reaper is.


	17. Shopping with Sass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon takes Reaper downtown on a shopping trip and picks up something special.

Abaddon walked the puppies and their mother back to the house, all of them cooperating to some capacity. Abaddon opened the door, eager to be back to a place he was comfortable calling home. “I hope you all enjoyed your little glimpse of Earth.”

Reaper looked at his siblings, then back to Abaddon. “They said it was strange, but fun! They say it would be nice to do it again someday!” The house was quiet, Grim had left while they were on their walk. There was a note for him.  **_‘Gone to work. There’s still some mochi in the fridge for a snack. Love you lots~ Grim’._ **

“I love that man.” Abaddon hadn’t realized he said that out loud, normally he would just talk to himself and no one was around to hear it.

There was a chuckle that almost sounded like a barking noise. “It’s evident that you do, Abaddon. You two are just two peas in a pod.” Illathae had arrived, but he wasn’t speaking in a flirtatious tone. He was more… jealous of Abaddon that he was with Grim.

Abaddon faced the demon, hatred burning in his eyes. “Awww~ Is someone jealous? Let me tell you, honey, green is not a good color on you.”

Illathae growled like a wolf. “Honestly, you can do better than that undead Hot Topic wannabe. He grows attached to someone and gets mopey when they die. Big fucking whoop. He is such a lonely moron, I almost pity him.”

Fire blazed in Abaddon’s hands, ready to strike if need be. “Grim is a loving, kind man. He actually makes me genuinely happy, which is something  _ you _ never did.”

Illathae scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh calm your drag titties. I’m not looking to fight you, so put the fire away, puppy. I’m just here to get the hounds and go, not play rough with you.”

Abaddon reluctantly extinguished his fire. “Fine. Hurry up and go then.” Abaddon had never wanted to see this man again after what he did hundreds of years ago. Seeing him twice in one day forced him to the brink of explosion.

Illathae clapped his hands and the puppies went into the basket they were brought in, except for Reaper of course. He was growling at Abaddon’s side, trying to be intimidating and protective of his master. Illathae picked up the basket and summoned a portal back to Hell. Ash paused before going through and went up to Abaddon.

Abaddon’s mood changed immediately upon seeing Ash approach him. “What is it, Ash?” Abaddon looked to Reaper to help translate.

Ash made a few barks and grunts, then nuzzled his hand with her big head. Reaper looked up at Abaddon. “Mommy says thank you for the walk, and to keep looking after me. She says she’s gonna try and come visit her master, Grim, and us whenever she can.”

Abaddon squatted down to be eye level with Ash. “Thank you for trusting us with him. He’s in good hands, trust me.” Abaddon kissed the top of Ash’s head before standing back up. “The hounds are welcome to visit anytime they want.  _ You, _ on the other hand, I never want to see again.” Abaddon stood firm, glaring at Illathae.

“Ooooh I’m so scared of a little bottom~” Illathae laughed at him. “ ‘Oh yes~! Oh more please Illathae~!’. You are  _ so _ not intimidating to me. Whatever. You served your use to me a long time ago.” He left through the portal and Ash followed. It closed behind her, leaving Abaddon and Reaper alone.

Enraged, Abaddon shot a fireball right where the demon's head used to be. It fizzled out midair as he didn’t want to damage the house, just to get some anger out. “If I never see him again, it will be too soon.”

Reaper growled at where the portal used to be, then let his hackles down once he knew Illathae wasn’t coming back. “Master, why do you not like the hound man? I don’t like him because he favors the bigger dogs, he didn’t like me.”

Abaddon flopped down on the couch, emotionally exhausted. “Hundreds of years ago, he used me only to please himself. I didn’t even want to do it. He blackmailed and tortured me until I agreed to do what he wanted.”

Reaper whimpered and hopped up next to him to provide affection. “He did that to you? I don’t like him… do you know if he’s done that to others like you? And what did he use to blackmail you into being with him?”

Abaddon  _ hated _ talking about that time in his life, but he thought Reaper at least deserved an explanation. “I don’t know if he did it to others. As for the blackmail… all he needed on me was to tell Satan I wasn’t cooperating with my… ‘training.’ And the torture I’d get for that was far worse than anything Illathae could do to me.”

The pup looked sadly at Abaddon, laying his head on his chest. Reaper’s eyes were watery at this information and he did his best to try and comfort his new owner. “I’m sorry Master… that must have been awful for you…”

“It was… But, I have Grim now. He actually treats me like an equal. He loves me and I love him just as much.” Abaddon pet Reaper for a while, calming down from his rage in the silence of the empty house.

“It’s good that your mate loves you. If your mate doesn’t love you, Mommy says to bite their head off.” Reaper made a content expression as he was pet, his tail moving back and forth. “What sort of things have you done with Grim other than mate with him?”

Abaddon blushed, remembering all the times they’ve ‘mated.’ “Well, we’ve eaten together, slept in the same bed, we live together now…” It was then that Abaddon realized they haven’t really done much outside of sex. “Huh. We really need to get out more.”

“Oh! Oh! Mommy says something you can do with your mate is courting! She says that’s where you spend time going out together, but you don’t mate. You have fun and enjoy one another’s company. It’s also called a date I think.” Reaper suggested the idea that came to his head, remembering what Ash told him once.

“Yeah, we definitely need to do that more.” Abaddon chuckled to himself. Reaper was so young and innocent, it was hard to believe he could give such great advice.

Reaper wagged happily and stayed on his chest, he enjoyed his warmth. “Would I get to come with you when you go on a date? I wanna be with you and Grim, Master.”

Abaddon laughed softly. “That depends on where we go, but I’ll certainly try to make that happen.” Abaddon lifted Reaper off of him. “Hey, do you want to go shopping with me? We have to pick up some supplies for you anyway.”

"Ooh! What's shopping? Is it fun? I wanna go for sure!" Reaper wiggled in his hold with buzzing excitement. That would mean more walking and seeing more of Earth!

“Oh, it’s tons of fun! Especially since we’re buying things for you.” Abaddon picked Reaper up, tucking him safely under his arm as he hid his demonic features.

“For me? I get to have stuff? Oh, Master, you’re the best ever!” Reaper blepped up at Abaddon, he’d never seen a human shopping area at all. A lot of demons in Hell probably weren’t aware of them, only the ones that interacted with Earth and those involved with greed. “What are we buying together Master?”

“Well, we have to buy you a bed, some more food, some fun toys too!” Abaddon was just as excited as Reaper. ‘ _ Maybe a ring for Grim too.’ _

“I like food! And I get toys? I never had toys before!” Everything sounded so new and exciting to Reaper, he wanted to know and see everything! “Will the bed I have be as soft as yours? Would I still be able to sleep with you?”

“If you want to, then I’m sure Grim wouldn’t mind. I just thought it would be nice for you to have your own place to relax.” Abaddon summoned the leash again, fastening it to the collar that was still around Reaper’s neck. “Ready to go?”

“Yes, Master!” Reaper nodded, wanting to be well behaved on their outing. He shook his coat and prepared to follow Abaddon out of the house and into town.

“Hmmm… it's a long way from civilization.” Abaddon summoned a portal into town, making sure it was in a secluded area that no one would notice. “Want to take the fast way into town?”

“Oh? Okay! I didn’t know you could make the magic circles too, Master!” Reaper nodded and sniffed at the portal. He knew Illathae used one to take him and his siblings here, but he didn’t know other people could use it too.

Abaddon stepped through the portal, taking a deep breath of city air once on the other side. “Welcome to the city, Reaper.”

The pup looked around at the new surroundings, his nose sniffing every new scent of food, people, and plants. “Master… it’s so big! It’s a bit noisy, and there’s a lot of strange smells, but I can handle it! I’m a big brave boy for you, Master!”

“I know you are~” Abaddon leaned down to pet Reaper before stepping out of the alleyway and into the main street. Vendors lined the street, calling out to the crowd to buy their products, stores displayed beautiful scenes in their windows, and the smell of a thousand different foods filled the air. Abaddon took a deep breath, taking every sensation in. “I love the city. What do you think, Reaper?”

Reaper nodded and looked at everything, the smells were making him drool. There were no good smells like this in Hell, all that place smelled like was fire and sulfur. “I like it too, Master! The smells are so different here! And they smell so yummy! Will we be able to try all of it?”

"I'm not sure we'll have time for all of that." Abaddon chuckled as he walked down the street, walking past multiple shops and street vendors. "Now, let’s try to find you some fun new toys." Abaddon led Reaper into the pet shop, the sounds of many kinds of animals filling the store.

Reaper wanted to go explore, but he stayed by Abaddon’s side as a good boy should. The hair on his back stood on end, what were these creatures in here? He didn’t know if they were good or hostile.

“Hey, it’s okay. Nothing should hurt you here. And if anything does, they’ll be sorry they did.” Abaddon took Reaper through the aisles, carrying a small basket as he picked out some small toys and treats.

Reaper nodded a little, nervous but feeling safe with Abaddon. His curious eyes watched as he picked out several items, all for him. He was really going to be spoiled rotten, he could tell. “Master? Those are toys, right? Do you and Grim have any toys? Do you two play together at all?” Oh Reaper, he was so innocent.

Abaddon stopped dead in his tracks, his face turning a bright shade of scarlet. “Y-yes. We have... ‘toys.’ Ours are quite different though...” He continued down the aisles, picking up a bag of dog food.

“Oh? Different?” Reaper cocked his head to the side in question. “Do you like playing with toys, Master? I’m excited to play with my new toys! Can I play with them as soon as we get home?”

“You can play with  _ your _ toys.” Abaddon couldn’t handle this conversation for much longer, quickly changing the topic. “Okay, I think we got everything. Toys, treats, food, you already have a collar... Oh! We need a dog tag!” Abaddon walked over to a machine towards the front of the store. He input Reaper’s name and some contact information in case he ever got lost. In a few seconds, the tag was made. He attached it to Reaper’s collar. “There. Now everyone will know your name.”

Reaper glanced down at the shiny tag on his neck. He couldn’t read his name since he was a hellhound and it was backward from where he was looking. But he liked the shiny metal and the way it sparkled when the light caught it. “It’s so cool, Master! This will show people who I am? What does it say on it? I can’t see what the symbols say...”

“Well, it’s in English so you probably wouldn’t be able to read it anyways. It just has your name, a way to contact me, and Grim’s address in the unlikely event that you ever get lost.” Abaddon walked up to the register, going through his mental list again. “Oh, did you want a bed? If you’re going to sleep with us it seems a little unnecessary, but it’s up to you.”

Reaper wondered why he would ever get lost if he was going to stick close to Abaddon as a good boy should, but if it was necessary, he would do it. “May I have my own bed, but can it be next to yours in case I wanna snuggle with you and Grim?”

“Absolutely.” Abaddon was already in line for the register.  _ ‘Don’t want to lose my spot…’  _ Abaddon subtlety used magic to summon one of the dog beds he saw earlier into his hands.

Reaper panted and wagged his tail, this was so much fun going out with him! “What are we gonna do after this, Master? Are we gonna shop some more, or are we gonna go home and play?” There was so much he didn’t know and so much he wanted to see and do. As long as it was with his Master, he couldn’t be happier.

"Well, there is one more thing I wanted to do…” Abaddon had been considering it all day, ever since he had that dream. "I'm going to get a gift for Grim, and then we can have a picnic in the graveyard when he gets back from work," Abaddon whispered to Reaper as he approached the register.

“Oh! I like that! What kind of gift are we getting your mate? And what’s a picnic? That sounds like a fun idea!” Reaper nodded at the idea of another outing, but he also wanted to know what Abaddon was getting for Grim.

"It'll be a surprise." Abaddon turned his attention to the cashier, trying to seem as "normal" as possible. He placed each item on the counter, watching the price go up on the display. "Damn, Reaper. You're going to be expensive, aren't you?"

Reaper looked up at him and blepped. The pup didn’t understand the concept of money, so he didn’t get why it was such a big deal. He was just happy that he was with Abaddon and getting pampered with gifts. “I dunno. You said I need all of this stuff, right?”

Abaddon reluctantly handed over one of his many credit cards to the cashier. "Not sure if you really need all of this, but it's nice to have on hand." Abaddon took the many shopping bags in hand and exited the store. "Let's find a private spot so I can magic these back home."

“Okay, Master.” Reaper trotted out with him, looking sharp with his new tag on his collar. He bet his mom never got to do something as fun as this. “Why do we have to find a private spot? Do we have to be sneaky?”

"Humans find real magic scary, so it's best if we don't attract a screaming crowd." Abaddon walked Reaper back to the alley they first came in. He summoned a portal and chucked the bags inside, many of them making a squeaking sound upon landing. "Now, time to get Grim that gift."

“Is the gift you’re going to get be something like what you got me?” Reaper kept pace with him as they left the alley. “Or are hound gifts different from people gifts? And is it gonna be special?” He kept asking questions as a curious child would.

"It's going to be very special… I just hope he likes it." Abaddon paused in front of the jewelry store, nervous to even step inside.

“What is this place, Mas- Master, are you okay? Your cheeks are red and your hands are shaking a bit.” Reaper wanted to know what this place was, but Abaddon was more important. He could sense his nervousness and hesitation in front of the shop.

"I'm just… nervous. This gift means a lot for us, and Grim has the option to refuse it. I'm just scared of what it would mean if he didn't like it." Abaddon took a deep breath to calm his mind, then stepped inside. Luckily, this bougie store allowed dogs, or else Reaper would have to wait outside.

“Why would he refuse it and not like it? He’s your mate, why wouldn’t he like it?” Reaper didn’t fully understand his worry. But those two really did love each other, would he accept the ring? Even Grim was nervous about commitment. They had to at least try.

"I don't know, but it's still possible." Abaddon perused the display case, trying to find the perfect ring.

There was plenty to choose from, but finding the perfect one would be tricky. Grim didn’t normally wear jewelry, except for maybe a pentagram charm around his neck once in a while. Perhaps it would be best to match with his favorite colors or what his aesthetic is? That might work.

Abaddon just couldn’t seem to find the right ring. It had to be perfect! Abaddon flagged down one of the employees, hoping that they could help him choose. “Excuse me? Would you mind helping me?”

A young woman came over, seeing he was calling her to him. “Hello, sir. What do you need help with? Looking for anything in particular? Perhaps for a certain someone or a gift?”

"I... I'm looking for an engagement ring." The words felt foreign in Abaddon's mouth.  _ ‘Am I going to be engaged?’ _ "It's for my... partner." Abaddon had been around long enough to know to be cautious before using the word "boyfriend" around new people.

“Ahh, I see. For her, him, none or all of the above?” She smiled politely seeing he was nervous, so of course, she thought to ask him for who since the store carried both types of rings.

"For him." Abaddon eased up a little, hearing the woman be so polite and inclusive.  _ ‘At least she didn't assume my sexuality. I shouldn’t be surprised though, we are in New York after all.’ _ "If you have anything with a black, purple, or silver theme that would be great."

“Alright, I’ll take a look and see what we have. Did none of the rings on display catch your eye? I can always have a look in the back and see if we have what you’re looking for.” She offered him, glancing at a few that were out.

"I just want it to be perfect. I guess it's pretty obvious that I'm nervous about it." Abaddon chuckled, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. Grim was the perfect man, this proposal or whatever it was had to be just as perfect.

She couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “Don’t worry, everyone gets nervous with something like this. It’s only natural. You wouldn’t believe how many guys, girls, and others get butterflies in their stomachs trying to get a ring. I’ll go look in the back and see if I can find something. You said blacks or purples?”

"If you can, that'd be great." Abaddon stood there, patiently waiting and blushing pink. As he waited, his mind raced with ideas. He pictured what the rings might look like, how the date would go, and of course every possible reaction Grim could have.

The woman nodded and went into the back of the shop, making a note to look for the specific colors Abaddon requested. It took a few minutes, but she finally came back out. “I could only find one ring that had specifically black and purple, but I have some black and silver if you don’t like purple.” She showed him the two rings, one was a black band with silver in the middle. The other was a black ring with ornate purple swirls, almost old fashioned. The metal glimmered in the light.

Abaddon's breath was taken away at the sight of the rings. This moment hadn't been real until right now, the rings glistening in the afternoon sunlight. "This one is perfect." Abaddon pointed to the ornate lacey ring.  _ ‘Grim's going to love it!’ _

She smiled and took the ring he chose behind the counter to ring him up. “Alright, so for the ring, it’s going to be $275. Is that okay?”

Abaddon nearly passed out from the price. He took a deep breath, trying to regain composure. "Yeah, that's fine." Abaddon handed over his card to the cashier.  _ ‘It's for Grim, it's worth it.’ _

She took his card and rang him up. She handed it back and placed the ring in a black velvet box, then tied a silky purple ribbon around it. She then placed it in a small bag and handed it to him. “Here you are. I wish you luck, he’s gonna love it!”

"Thanks!" Abaddon walked out of the store, gripping his heart as he took a deep breath. "No turning back now, Reaper. Tonight's the night."

“Tonight? What’s tonight Master? Is something big going to happen?” Reaper looked up at Abaddon as they walked out, trotting by his side.

"Tonight's going to be that 'date' you mentioned. Plus, if this goes well, that marriage thing I told you about might be in my future." Abaddon was so excited now. He had worried about this moment for hours now, but now that he actually had the ring it felt like it could actually happen. "I think you deserve a treat for being such a good boy today~ Why don't you sniff out something that smells good to you, if it's safe for you to eat, I'll give it to you."

“Marriage? You’re going to marry Grim?” Reaper’s tail wagged as fast as it could go. And Grim didn’t even know it was going to happen! They would be more than boyfriends now… the closest lovers could become. He started to sniff the air for something to eat, leading Abaddon as he smelled something salty. “This way Master!”

"Lead the way!" Abaddon couldn't be any happier. Between Grim, Reaper, and his new life with them, Abaddon finally felt genuine joy for the first time in a few hundred years.

Reaper let his nose lead them, something smelled so good. He led Abaddon to a small cart vendor near a street corner. The smell of salt and hot foods lured Reaper towards it, and he found himself drooling. “Foooooood~”

Abaddon couldn't help but laugh. He addressed the vendor, trying to hold Reaper back from jumping all over him. "Hi! Sorry, do you have anything dog safe?"

“Huh? Oh, yeah I think I got somethin’ for ‘im.” The guy raised a brow as he looked down at Reaper, trying to figure out what would be good for him. “I got hot dogs, those should be okay for ‘im to have.”

"Sounds great." Abaddon noticed the look on Reaper's face, he looked horrified. Abaddon whispered to him, "Don't worry, it's not made of dogs."

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna eat a dog… or even another hellhound.” Reaper whimpered and looked up at Abaddon. “If they’re not made of dog, what are they made of?”

Abaddon paid the vendor and leaned down to talk to Reaper. "Depends on where you get them. Mostly they’re either made of pork if you're fancy or beef like these ones."

Beef? That sounded better than dog. Reaper sighed in relief and his tail began to wag again. “Ahh, okay! That doesn’t sound so bad.” The vendor took his payment and handed him the food in return. Reaper began to drool again. “Can I have it, Master? Please can I have it?” He tried to jump up to get the hot dog, the smell was so enticing to his senses.

"Hang on! Let's see if you can do a few tricks first~" Abaddon held the hot dog just out of reach, keeping Reaper's full attention. "Do you know how to sit?"

Reaper nodded and sat. That was so easy for him, sitting down was basic and the most simple movement. He whimpered and his paws moved in anticipation.

Abaddon couldn't help but chuckle at his anticipated movements. "Very good! Can you lay down?" Abaddon wanted to see just how much Reaper already knew how to do, but he could tell how impatient Reaper was.

Laying down… that was getting up but in reverse. At least that’s how Reaper saw it. He was already sitting, all he had to do was get his top half down. Reaper looked down at his paws and hesitantly scooted them forward. His front half lowered slowly, then his paws slipped out from under himself and he flopped onto the ground. “Did I do it?”

"Awww~" Abaddon laughed, looking at the innocent baby of a hellhound in front of him. "Once your legs are stronger, you'll be able to do that easier." Abaddon leaned down and fed Reaper his treat, petting his back as he did so.

Reaper dug into his treat, happy that he made Abaddon proud with his tricks. He would probably learn to do more in the future, but for now, he had to work on properly learning to lay down. “Mmmmm~! Master, it’s tasty and warm and salty! Thank you so so much!” He was happy to be Abaddon’s good boy. Reaper made a plan to be good more often so that he could get treats like this all the time.

"I'm glad you like it! Now finish your treat, I want to be ready for dinner before dusk." Abaddon stood back up, eyeing for a secluded spot to teleport back home.

Reaper nodded and scarfed down the rest of the hot dog, licking his chops to get any leftover mess and to have the taste of the meat on his tongue again. “What are you gonna make Grim for dinner, Master? Can I help out and have a little too?”

"Depends on what I make. Now come on, the daylight doesn't last forever." Abaddon led Reaper to another alley, opening a portal home and stepping through. 


	18. Dream Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon finally decides to take his relationship to the next step.

Abaddon immediately let his horns and tail grow out, happy to be in a place where demons were accepted. He sighed with relief, "That was fun! Now let's get cooking~!"

Reaper ran through and shook his body free of the cloaking magic Abaddon used. His hellish features came back and he tried to bite off the leash. “I wanna help! But… I may need a little help myself first. Master, can you take the leash off now?”

"Oh, right. Sorry." Abaddon was going to have to get used to having a dog-like creature around the house. He took off Reaper's leash, sending it to his personal void with a flash of fire for now. "Alright, let's get started! We have a lot of work to do before sunset." 

Abaddon summoned an old fashioned roll of parchment, a wax seal kit, and quill and ink. He quickly wrote down an invitation for Grim to meet him at the graveyard at sunset. He sealed it with his personal crest and sent it to wherever Grim was at that very moment with another blaze of magical fire.

Grim was standing on the side of a riverbank, taking a break. He was almost done for the day, whew! That was too many souls to catch up on. He was enjoying the quiet trickle of the water when he saw something fall in front of him. It landed on the bank and he picked it up. Grim smiled upon seeing Abaddon’s mark on the seal, he wondered what his little sweetie was up to and opened up the parchment.

The letter read:  **_"Mine own dearest Grimm Reaper, I wouldst beest honored if 't be true thou wouldst accompany me on a romantic picnic at sunset. Dinner shall beest served, and there may coequal beest a hoyday for thee at the end~ All mine own loveth, Abaddon.''_ ** It was in old, Shakespearean English, though maybe not the best representation of its elegancy. From what Grim could remember of the grammar for the time, Abaddon said there might be a surprise for him at the end of dinner.

Grim couldn't help but chuckle.  _ "Awwww he didn't have to go all out for me, such a gentleman. Ooooh~ looks like there'll be a little something afterward… maybe dessert~" _ Grim purred and rolled it back up. He looked at the sky, the sun wasn't setting yet. He had maybe an hour and a half at most.  _ "I will be there soon, mi amor~" _

Abaddon knew he wouldn't be able to finish making all of the food in time for sunset at this rate. Abaddon used magic once again, whipping up chocolate-covered strawberries, lemon bars in the shape of hearts, fresh bread, and a simple cheese platter with fruit and meats. He packed all the food in an old-fashioned basket with the necessary tableware, candles, and a large blanket. "Perfect. Reaper, you ready to go?

"Yes, Master! I'm ready!" Reaper bounded over to him, sniffing the fragrance coming from the basket. "Oh wow, that smells so sweet! Is that for Grim and you? Are you gonna have a date with him?"

"Yes, and while we're on our date you can play with your new toys~!" Abaddon packed some chew toys for Reaper in the basket as well, luckily the graveyard was fenced in so he didn't have to worry about him running off. He tucked the ring in his pocket, keeping it safe and close to him. "Come on, I still have to set up."

"Coming!" Reaper panted and became excited. He did like the graveyard, it was big and green and kind of like home with all the souls. The sun was beginning to get lower in the sky, there was still time before sunset, and before Grim showed up.

Abaddon opened the door for Reaper as he bounded across the street. Abaddon shut the door behind him, chasing after Reaper with a smile on his face. "Hey, wait for me!"

"C'mon Master!" Reaper giggled as he ran. He reached the gates of the cemetery, scratching and pawing at it. He found a gap in the bars and squeezed between them, his pudgy belly making it through with an audible pop. The pup flopped to the ground after he made it in, then stood back up with excitement.

Abaddon opened the gate, walking towards the greenhouse to set up the picnic. He laid out the blanket first, trying to get it as smooth as possible. He quickly set the plates and silverware, placing candles down and lighting them with his magic. Everything was perfect, the location, the time, and the most beautiful start to a sunset he’d seen in a long time. "This is going to be perfect, Reaper."

Reaper nodded and sniffed the air. "Master, he's coming! Get ready!" He could smell Grim's scent as The Reaper started to get closer. Abaddon could hear a soft humming as his boyfriend grew closer to the graveyard. It was time, time for their date to commence.

Abaddon started to experience  **intense gay panic** .  _ ‘Oh, Satan, oh fuck. I-I'm not ready.’ _ He summoned a bottle of champagne, serving himself a glass and chugging it in a few gulps.  _ ‘Calm down. For now, it's just dinner.’ _

The gate swung open and Grim walked inside, shutting it behind him. He smoothed out his hair and dusted off his sleeves, he hoped he looked presentable for his lover.  _ "Oh my, Abby this looks incredible! You really did go all out for us~" _ Grim smiled and approached Abaddon, he looked so touched by everything in front of him.

Abaddon blushed, Grim looked amazing in the light of the sunset. The golden light made his features glow like a Grecian god. "Well, Reaper helped me realize that we've never really been on a proper date. I thought tonight was as good a night as any."

_ "Awww, he really is such a good boy." _ Grim pet Reaper's head and chucked him a squeaky toy, which he promptly started playing with. Grim sat down beside his boyfriend and kissed his cheek.  _ "No matter what we do, whether it be a date or bragging in drag, I'm happy to spend time with you."  _ He picked up his glass and filled it with champagne.

Abaddon picked up his own glass, making a 'cheers' gesture. "To us." Abaddon took a sip of the golden liquid, actually taking the time to savor the flavor this time.

_ "To us indeed." _ Grim did the same and took a sip of his glass. When was the last time he drank champagne on a date? Probably never, or he only did it once and couldn't remember. The drink fizzed and bubbled down his throat and he enjoyed the taste.  _ "What else has my sweet darling planned for our dinner? I'm excited to find out~" _

Abaddon pulled out a platter of various cheeses, fruits, and meats with crackers. "How about this for an appetizer?" Abaddon felt both relaxed and panicked. Grim made him feel calm, but at the same time, he knew what he had planned.

_ "Ooh la la, how very lavish of you~" _ Grim had to admit, Abaddon was acting really sweet and polite for this date. He could swoon into his arms right then and there, melting away into a puddle of love.  _ "You know I'm going to treat you back sometime." _

"No need, you already pampered me after a fun night. Let me return the favor~" Abaddon fed a cracker to Grim, staring deep into his silver eyes.

'Oh fuck, let me look into those ruby irises forever please.' Grim blushed as he was fed. ‘Abaddon you sly lover you.’ Grim didn't want this date to end, he was enjoying himself so much.  _ "Your favor is accepted, my sweet~ I wouldn't mind if we did this again in the future." _

"We should do this more often! When we're not, you know, playing a game of ‘hide the sausage’~" Abaddon knew exactly what he was doing.  _ ‘Might as well get my revenge before the big event.’ _

_ "But Abby," _ Grim leaned closer to him and chuckled. _ "You looooove that game, especially when I 'hide my sausage' in you~" _ Abaddon, if it's the flirting game again, damn gay is Grim gonna try and ante up on that offer.

"Don't tease~ I know how much you like that game too, my King~" Abaddon winked at Grim.  _ ‘Two can play this game, honey~’ _

"Maybe my Queen would like his King to stick his sword in his hilt later on tonight~" Grim's cheeks were pink, but he aimed to succeed again. _ 'Your turn, darling~' _ he thought to himself.

Abaddon blushed scarlet. "Okay fine, you win!" Abaddon was annoyed that Grim could fluster him so easily.  _ ‘You won't be winning later tonight~’ _

Grim pecked his cheek. _ "Adorable~" _ He picked up a piece of cheese and nibbled it with a chuckle. He couldn't help but be a good flirt, he was normally the dominant one after all. He could still get flustered thanks to Abaddon, it was a nice change of pace. He picked up a small piece of bread and held it to Abaddon's mouth. _ "Open wide~" _

"You'd like that, wouldn't you~" Abaddon winked and he took a bite of the bread. "Mmmmm~ Tasty~" Abaddon gave a fake moan as he savored the flavor.  _ ‘I'm not going down without a fight~’ _

'Now you're just being naughty~' Grim thought as he heard Abaddon moan on purpose. He felt his cheeks get warmer, but he started to formulate a plan. _ "It tastes that good eh? Wonder what else in this basket tastes just the same." _

"Well, all that's left is dessert, my sweet~" Abaddon pulled out the two options he made. The chocolate on the strawberries had started to melt, and the lemon bars were still warm from the oven.

_ "Oooh chocolate strawberries? I love strawberries, especially when they're so ripe~" _ Grim plucked one from the group of berries and placed his lips around it, sucking and licking off the melting chocolate. He kept his eyes on Abaddon the whole time to see his reaction.

As if Abaddon couldn't get any redder.  _ ‘Oh, you fucking tease!’ _ He bit his lip as he couldn't help but think of what Grim could do with that tongue...  _ ‘Focus, Abaddon! You have something you need to do!’ _

Grim chuckled at his red face and fully licked the chocolate off of the berry. He bit down on it, some of the red juices leaking from around his lips.  _ "Mmmmm~ so sweet and so juicy~ Strawberries have always been the best fruit." _

"Other than me, of course~" Abaddon was still flustered as fuck, but at least he could fake confidence. Abaddon took his own strawberry, simply sinking his teeth into it. "Unholy fuck, these are good." Abaddon shoved the rest of the berry into his mouth, savoring the sweet flavor it gave.

_ "Oh yes, other than you~" _ Grim smiled and finished his strawberry.  _ "Babe, you really went all out on this. You have no idea how amazing this is, and I'm honestly having the best time right now. I don't know how this could get better." _

"Well, I can think of something..." Abaddon's heart dropped, nervousness and fear taking hold of him.  _ ‘It's now or never.’ _ Abaddon reached for Grim's hand, staring into his eyes again.

Grim looked over at him, pausing. He was about to take a lemon square but felt Abaddon's hand on his. His silver eyes met his ruby red ones.  _ "You can?" _ If he said sex, he was gonna lose it.

Abaddon took a deep breath, calming his nerves. "Grim, I know we've only been together for a few days, but you've honestly made me that happiest I've ever been. I honestly can't imagine what my life would be like without you. The way you look at me, your kindness towards me, your stupid sexy flirts…” Abaddon cleared his throat.  _ ‘Get back on track, Abaddon!’ _ "I just… I love you so much, Grim. So I thought… maybe we could take our relationship up a notch?" 

Abaddon pulled the ring box from his pocket, getting on one knee and looking deep into Grim’s silver eyes. Abaddon didn't know what to say next.  _ ‘Should I ask him to marry me? Should I just ask for us to be steady? I don't know!’  _ Abaddon froze in place, starting to panic as he opened the box for Grim to inspect.

Hearing Abaddon’s words made Grim's heart skip a beat. All the sincerity in his words. It was so moving and he knew he meant it. It was the same for him. His life was like a puzzle, trying to figure out what went where. Abaddon became a puzzle piece that perfectly fit into place, and he helped him learn to love again after so long. Abaddon completed him. Grim looked at Abaddon as he pulled out the box and he just wanted to pass out. ‘Did he… was he… is he really going to pop the question?!’

"G-Grim, are you okay... ?" Abaddon was about to pass out as well.  _ ‘What was I thinking? Proposing already, really? You barely know him!’ _ Abaddon continued to scold himself silently, not moving from his position.

Grim reached out to the box and touched the ring with a finger, grazing it.  _ "You… you mean it?" _ His voice was soft, he was still really surprised. His heart was pounding in his chest, he could hear it in his ears.  _ "You really want to be with me?" _

"Y-yes. I want to be with you forever. I-if that's okay with you…" Abaddon was a blushing mess, reduced to a young schoolboy asking his crush to the dance for the first time.

Grim gently shut the box and took it, setting it on their blanket. He looked at Abaddon for a second, then tackled him to the ground in a fierce and teary-eyed kiss.  _ "FUCKING YES! YES, YOU AMAZING DEMON!" _

Abaddon returned the kiss, pouring all the passion and love he had for Grim out into every movement. He broke away from the kiss only to say, "I love you, Grim."

_ "I love you too, Abaddon." _ Grim smiled and wiped his eyes, he was a lovestruck mess. Seeing the ring made him get an idea.  _ "You know what, since you got me such a beautiful ring, I'm going to give you one too. I think the world should know you and I are together." _ He smiled and sat up, holding out his palm.  _ "Babe, can I have a small fireball in my hand please?" _

The question puzzled Abaddon. "Y-you sure? I don't know how experienced you are with fire magic. Besides, I use hell magic, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

_ "Baby, I'll be fine. Besides, I've been to Hell. And I need the flames to make your ring one of a kind. It's not every day someone makes you a special engagement ring for the one they just got." _

Abaddon was still nervous, but he nodded to him in agreement. He summoned a ball of fire into his hands, about as big as a softball. He slowly walked to Grim, not wanting to throw it at him.

Grim took it in his hands once Abaddon brought it close enough. He squeezed the fire in his palms and concentrated hard, focusing on what he wanted to create. The fire shrank down like it had been extinguished. When Grim revealed his hands to Abaddon, there was a ring in his palm. It looked like a ring of flames, orange and shimmering in the dying sunset. It was made to fit Abaddon's finger perfectly.  _ "For you, mi amor." _

Abaddon didn’t know how to react. All he could do was hold the new ring in his hand to his chest, looking at Grim. “Es perfecto, mi amor. Te quiero mucho~” Grim’s Spanish nickname triggered Abaddon to speak the language as well. He pulled him into another kiss, never having been happier in his life.

Grim kissed back, he could only express how he felt through their lips colliding passionately. He never wanted this moment to end, he wanted it to last forever.  _ "You mean so much to me… I love you so goddamn much as well." _ Grim put the ring on Abaddon's finger, then placed his arms around Abaddon, he loved the closeness they shared at that moment.

Abaddon started to cry tears of joy. Over his many hundreds of years on Earth, Abaddon had unfortunately cried a lot, but he never cried from genuine happiness until he met Grim. He broke from the embrace to look his partner in the eyes before placing the ring he bought on Grim’s finger. Smiling, Abaddon asked, "So, what exactly does this make us now?"

_ "It makes us whole. We've gone from lovers to fiancés, and I wouldn't want it any other way."  _ Grim smiled and kissed away Abaddon's tears. Their rings looked good on them, they were very fitting for each other. He smiled and blushed like a dork.  _ "We're becoming a family now." _

_ ‘Fiancés, family.’ _ These words were so foreign to Abaddon. The last time he felt love like this was when he was still human, but nothing could compare to the love he felt for Grim. "I can't believe you’re my fiancé now! Oh, wait! I never officially asked you." Abaddon dropped to one knee once again, holding Grim's hand and staring into his eyes. "Grim, would you make me the happiest Incubus to walk the Earth, and marry me?"

Grim giggled and nodded.  _ “Of course, yes. I would love to marry you, Abaddon.” _ Grim smiled at him, this was certainly a moment for the history books. The Grim Reaper and an Incubus… they were going to be the best engaged couple Heaven and Hell ever saw.

Abaddon smiled, squeezing Grim’s hand. He laid down on the blanket, staring up at the stars that were starting to appear. “This is the start of forever, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

_ “And neither would I.” _ Grim laid beside him on the blanket, choosing to pluck another strawberry from the basket. 

Reaper came back over to them both and flopped on top of Abaddon. “Master, you look so happy! Did it go well? Are you closer mates now?”

Abaddon chuckled and pet Reaper’s back. “Yes, Reaper. We’re going to be married. Oh shit, now we have to actually plan a wedding.” Abaddon realized just how much they would have to do to plan the perfect wedding, and it was overwhelming, to say the least.

_ “That can wait, babe. We don’t have to start planning immediately.” _ Grim chuckled at his realization as Abaddon explained it aloud to Reaper.  _ “It takes time to plan it all out, we shouldn’t stress thinking about it too much. We’ll plan it together.” _

Abaddon took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing mind. “Right, Thanks. We have nothing but time, and I have you. My life couldn’t be better.”

Grim held his hand and rested his head against Abaddon’s. _ “Mine couldn’t be better either since I have you. But if I know your train of thought, I bet you have an idea of how it could be better.”  _ He couldn’t help but giggle. He knew Abaddon well enough to guess that he had something else planned.

Abaddon blushed and chuckled. “Can’t I be the innocent one for once~?” Abaddon couldn’t believe it, but for once sex wasn’t the first thing on his mind. He was happy to just lay here, under the stars with Grim forever.

Grim couldn’t help but laugh and wrapped his arm around his waist.  _ “I’m only yanking your chain, darling. Of course, you can be innocent. It’s adorable when you are.” _

Abaddon leaned into the embrace, closing his eyes as a peaceful bliss washed over him. “I wish we could stay like this forever, but it’s getting cold and I’m sure the ghosts that reside here would like us to leave now.” Abaddon chuckled as he got up, offering his hand to Grim to help him up.

_ “True, and I’ll warm you up with cuddles. Reaper can join us as well in our cuddle pile.” _ Grim accepted his hand and stood up. He started packing the food and blanket back into the basket, and Reaper tried to help by collecting his toys.

As they finished packing, Abaddon took Grim’s hand again, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “I love you so much, my husband to be.”

Grim blushed at his words and his heart skipped a beat.  _ “Part of me still cannot believe this is real. I love you so much as well, my future husband. Or would you be a bride since you’re a drag queen?” _

“Honestly, I don’t know anymore.” Abaddon laughed, placing another kiss on Grim’s cheek. “As long as I’m with you, I don’t care what title I hold.”

_ “Then I guess I’ll have to really call you my Queen since we’re to be wed.” _ Grim smiled back and held the basket in his arm as they left the graveyard. Reaper followed along, bouncing and happy that this went so well for the two of them.

Abaddon opened the door to their house, happy to be starting a new life with his now fiancé. Every few steps he took, he couldn’t help but look at his new ring, smiling and blushing about the meaning behind it.

_ “I can tell I did well making that ring for you. It’s one of a kind, no one else has one like it. That and I made it from your hellfire.” _ Grim set the basket down and put away the leftovers. This was a swell evening, and his day had brightened up considerably the whole time he was with Abaddon.

“I hope you like your ring as well, it was expensive.” Although he teased Grim, that ring did cost him a lot of money. He would have to find a new job soon if he wanted to have any expenses to his name. Even if he went into massive amounts of debt because of this, it would have been worth it.

Grim smiled and leaned against the counter.  _ “Would you like me to lend you money since it cost so much? You are my fiancé, so I wouldn’t mind letting you use some.” _

“No, no. Please, it’s a gift. You don’t have to. As long as you like it, that’s payment enough for me.”

“ _ Awwww you big sap!” _ Grim scooped him up in his arms and gave his head a nuzzle.  _ “I can’t believe how sweet and caring you are, and I just fall for you every single day! Stop being so good!” _ He laughed giddily and gave his nose a kiss.

Abaddon laughed with him, teasingly pushing him away. “I can’t help it, you make me like this. Before I met you, I didn’t care about anyone else. Now, I can’t imagine what I’d do if anything happened to you... or Reaper for that matter.” Abaddon added that last bit as he heard Reaper complain in his mind.

Reaper smiled that Abaddon included him. “Thank you, Master! I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you and Grim!” He rubbed against Abaddon’s leg. “I love you, Master!” 

Grim looked down and patted Reaper.  _ “I don’t know what I’d do either. You filled a hole in my heart, and I don’t know how to thank you.” _

“You can thank me by helping me piece together my once broken heart.” Abaddon kissed Grim, slowly and gently.

Grim purred and happily obliged, kissing back the same way. His lips were so soft and smooth, he just wanted to melt like butter in his arms. His hands found their way to Abaddon’s body, hugging his waist and caressing his back.

Abaddon wrapped his arms around Grim’s shoulders, deepening the kiss. Grim made him feel so loved, so happy. All he ever wanted to do anymore was to make Grim feel as loved as he made him feel.

Grim hummed contently, Abaddon tasted so sweet. His face was growing pink from the passion between them. As much as he didn’t want to break the kiss, he had to pull away for air, taking a few breaths before smiling at Abaddon.

Abaddon’s eyes remained shut for a few seconds after Grim broke their kiss. He opened his eyes slowly, smiling back at his fiancée. “I know you’re probably sick of hearing this, but I love you so much.”

_ “I could never tire of hearing that from you.” _ Grim purred and kept his arms around him.  _ “Why don’t we take this upstairs so we don’t collapse in the kitchen? The bed is more comfortable anyway.” _

Abaddon blushed, turning his head to avoid Grim’s lustful gaze. “Can’t we be pure for one day~” Abaddon teased, knowing full well that the two of them together made that impossible.

_ “Babe, I am being pure~” _ Grim winked at him, letting out a little laughter. _ “We can do more if you desire, all I know is that I wanna hold you in our bed and feel such an amazing kiss again~” _

Abaddon blushed a deeper shade of pink, feeling foolish for assuming Grim wanted such a thing. “Oh, y-yeah. Sounds good.”

Grim chuckled and scooped up his fiancé in his arms, whistling for Reaper to follow them. He started to head up the stairs towards their room. _ “But if it came down to it, you know I wouldn’t mind playing our favorite game~ You do enjoy it quite a lot~” _

Abaddon could only stammer in response, making incoherent sounds as he tried to form words.

Grim carried Abaddon to their room and set him on the bed. He put Reaper’s bed next to theirs as well and the puppy climbed in to sleep. Grim smiled at Abaddon and started getting undressed to get ready for bed.

Abaddon got up from the bed to get ready as well. He undressed, making a show of it as he always did. Every once in a while he would peek over his shoulder to check on Grim’s reaction.

_ “Sexy as always~” _ Grim purred in his throat, eyeing up Abaddon’s figure. Nice and curvy in all the right places, smooth and sexy torso, he could stare for eternity. He decided to do his own show and slowly pulled down his pants, waggling his rear for his lover.

_ ‘Alright, fair enough.’ _ Abaddon was impressed that his lover could keep up with him in terms of teasing and stripping. It took him years to master the delicate art, but to be fair Grim has been alive since the dawn of time. Abaddon slid back into bed, wearing only bright red underwear.

Grim kicked off his pant legs, only wearing tight-fitting black boxers underneath.  _ “Is there room for two, my little spoon?” _ He teased lightly and got in beside him; it was nice and warm in the sheets but it was always warmer with Abaddon beside him.  _ “Today was one of the happiest days of my life. Thank you so much.” _

Abaddon leaned into Grim, a smile on his face. "I should be the one thanking you. You're the one that said 'yes."

_ “Why wouldn’t I? Since I first saw you up on that stage, strutting your beautiful stuff, I knew you were special. Then we really started talking, spending time with each other, making love, I really fell for you.” _ Grim couldn’t help the words that flowed from his mouth, or rather the words that came from his heart.

"And you say  _ I'm  _ cute when I get sappy~" Abaddon placed a kiss on Grim's cheek, a tired feeling finally creeping over him.

_ “But you are cute~” _ Grim smiled and used a hand to caress Abaddon’s cheek.  _ “Get some sleep, my beloved. You deserve it for having such a big day.” _

Abaddon didn't need to be told twice. He was already struggling to stay awake after their long, emotional day. Abaddon slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Grim gave him a final kiss before going into slumber as well. 

Grim normally didn’t get dreams, but when he did, they varied from good to bad. This one wasn’t all that pleasant. Grim’s dream consisted of him trying to fight Satan as he did before. But this time, the souls weren’t his goal. This time the fight was over Abaddon, who was bound in chains. Grim was losing and Satan stood over him with a sneer. “ **You both belong to ME, you can never be together...** ”


	19. What Does the Reaper Fear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim's nightmare leads Abaddon to comfort him in the middle of the night.

Grim awoke with a gasp, sitting up in a cold sweat. His heart was racing, and he looked to where Abaddon slept.

Abaddon woke up to the sound of Grim's fear. "Grim? Are you okay?" He didn't know if Grim could dream or not. For all he knew, something terrible could have happened in the few hours he was asleep.

Grim hugged Abaddon close, trying to take gulps of air and calm himself.  _ “D… don’t let him break us apart…” _ He sounded like he was scared of something, something that happened in his sleep.

Abaddon hugged Grim, making sure he felt safe and secure in his arms. "It's okay, I'm here. No one is  _ ever _ going to break us apart. I promise."

Grim sniffled and nodded. He didn’t want Satan to find out about them and tear them away from each other. If he could seriously hurt Grim, he could also seriously hurt Abaddon and make his nightmare become reality. Grim begged for that not to happen, not after they just got engaged.  _ “Okay… I don’t want to lose you…” _

"You won't lose me, not if I can do anything about it. I love you, Grim. I'll always love you." Abaddon kissed Grim's forehead. He hated seeing Grim like this, but all he could do was try to calm him down.

_ “I love you too, Abaddon.” _ Grim rested his head on his shoulder and sighed.  _ “Sorry… I don’t normally get nightmares. Sometimes I don’t even dream at all. Thank you for comforting me, babe.” _ He made a small smile at him, grateful for him being there.

Abaddon held him close, wanting to make sure he was alright. "I know you'd do the same for me. I mean, you have in the past, it's the least I could do."

Grim nodded and stayed in the hug a little longer. He felt comforted by this and he relaxed his tensed-up muscles.  _ “You’re my big strong knight in demon armor.” _ He weakly purred, smiling a little more.

Abaddon blushed. "I-I see you recover quickly..."  _ ‘What the fuck? He was on the verge of tears not 10 seconds ago!’ _

_ “Not really… I just feel better with you holding me. It does make me feel safe.” _ Grim chuckled a bit at Abaddon’s blush and closed his eyes, leaning against his shoulder and sighing.  _ “I hate having nightmares…” _

"No one  _ likes _ having nightmares… Well, maybe some demons do, but I certainly don't." Abaddon played with Grim's hair, a trick he remembered his mother using to help calm him down when he was a child.

Grim leaned into his touch and hummed a bit. His hair was silky and smooth, a black river of flowing onyx strands. _ “I just don’t normally get them… and if I do, they’re never this bad…” _

"We took a big step in our relationship, it's only natural for you to be scared." Abaddon rested his head on Grim's, still playing with his hair as it felt soft in his hands. "If I'm being honest, I was scared too. I wasn't sure how you'd react to me proposing to you when we barely know each other. But, we have each other now, and that's all that matters."

_ “I’m not scared of our relationship… I’m scared of what I dreamt, what I saw-  _ **_who_ ** _ I saw.” _ Grim admitted it quietly, clinging to his boyfriend.

"Grim… I'm afraid to ask but… what happened in your dream?" Abaddon grew more concerned about Grim. This is really serious, isn't it? Abaddon whistled to Reaper, motioning for him to try to hop on the bed as backup.

Grim took a deep breath.  _ “I saw myself fighting Satan again… but this time it was different. I saw you, bloodied and battered, and bound in strong chains. Satan was laughing, towering over me as I collapsed to the ground… He-he said… we both belong to him… and we can n-never be together....” _ Grim looked scared and upset again, he was really worried about him and Abaddon.

Abaddon looked at Grim, tears forming in both of their eyes. "That's what you're scared of?" He embraced Grim tighter, never wanting to let him go. "I won't ever let that happen. We'll keep each other safe, no one is going to hurt you as long as I'm alive."

Grim buried his face in Abaddon’s shoulder, hugging him back fiercely.  _ “I love you… and I won’t let anyone hurt you either… I promise.” _ Grim tried his hardest not to break down, he didn’t want to be scared. Reaper managed to scramble up on the bed beside them, using his claws to climb the blankets.

"I love you too. And nothing is ever going to change that." They embraced for what felt like hours, neither one of them wanting to let go of the other.

Grim didn’t know how much time had passed, but he felt his eyelids beginning to droop. He didn’t want to go back to sleep, he didn’t know if the dream would come back. Reaper curled up in a ball next to them, trying to provide comfort to his master and his mate. Grim made a sleepy groan, trying to keep his head up.

Abaddon noticed Grim starting to fall back asleep, feeling tired himself. "Go ahead, go back to sleep. I'll be here to protect you."

Grim nodded a bit, exhaustion hitting him. He was scared to sleep, but he trusted Abaddon with his immortal life. He closed his eyes and laid back down, keeping his hand on Abaddon’s to have that anchor. Grim was quick to fall asleep, his exhaustion hitting him hard.

Abaddon watched him sleep for a few minutes, watching the peaceful expression on his face. After he was sure that Grim was fast asleep, he laid down and fell asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but don't worry. The next chapter is going to be long and NSFW too~


	20. Steam and Sweat~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim and Abaddon have some fun in the shower~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of sexual activity. If you wish to skip these themes stop reading at the first page break and continue after the next. Reader discretion is advised.

Grim slept quietly the rest of the night, but a little bit of worry stayed in his mind. He kept thinking, ‘what if?’ No, he wouldn’t lose Abaddon. He wouldn’t let him get stolen away and hurt.

Abaddon slept peacefully, dreaming of his future wedding. Everything was perfect, the music, the venue, the decorations, the food, everything except that there was no one in attendance. Abaddon woke up, feeling both happy and disappointed.  _ ‘We really need to make some friends.’ _

Abaddon could see that Grim was already awake, sitting up in the bed and combing out his long hair. He looked like he managed to get some more sleep, but he still looked half asleep.  _ “Mmmm… morning babe,” _ he smiled at him.

"Morning…” Abaddon rubbed his eyes, trying to remove any urge to go back to sleep. "Sleep well this time?"

_ “A little better.” _ Grim leaned down and kissed his cheek.  _ “Wanna grab a shower together? I’ll make us coffee afterward if you want, my beloved.” _

"Just a shower, or do you have ulterior motives, my love~" Abaddon figured Grim might be in a "weakened" state in the morning.  _ ‘Maybe I can actually win for once.’ _

Grim’s cheeks turned a tad pink and he chuckled.  _ “That depends on what my Queen desires. Do you want your meal, or do you want a little snack first~?” _ He may be tired, but he still had some tricks up his sleeves.

"Oh you know I'm a whole ass meal, babe~ Emphasis on the ass~" Abaddon winked and sashayed out the door, swishing his tail seductively.

_ “Oh you know I enjoy the sweet taste of your supple cherry~” _ Grim chuckled, trying to remain strong, but being tired was affecting his brain and his abilities. He grabbed a fresh set of clothes and followed Abaddon out of the room.

"You mean that cherry that's been popped thousands of times already~ I'm sure it's turned to jelly by now just from all the fun I had with you~" he winked, walking into the bathroom.

Okay, Grim was blushing more now. His train of thought was still loading up a flirty comeback,  _ “I know that’s what happens to your legs when I plow your body like a New England farmer~” _

"Really? That's the best you got?" Abaddon chuckled at his feeble attempt. Abaddon was on his game today, and he wasn't backing down without a fight. "You know, if you do that then you'd have some cream covered cherries to eat~"

_ “Nnnngh I’m still half asleep, let me live.” _ Grim yawned and nearly stuttered when Abaddon hit him with a good comeback. ‘Oh god, oh fuck.’ He was trying his best not to get a case of morning wood; not that he was against it happening, but he was a bit embarrassed that he wasn’t on his A-game right now. He cleared his throat and looked away, turning the shower on and stripping.

Abaddon was pleased with himself.  _ ‘Finally, I can fluster him for once.’ _ Abaddon slowly and painfully removed his underwear, twirling it around his finger once it was fully off.

Grim couldn’t help but glance back at him with a red face. Yes, he’s seen him naked before, but goddamn it was a sight to behold every time. His eyes traced over his body and he gulped. If Abaddon was planning some shower fun, it looked like Grim was going to be a bottom again.  _ “T-the water is ready, babe.” _ ‘Stop stuttering, Grim!’ He mentally cursed himself for being off his game.

* * *

Abaddon was enjoying every second of this. He stepped into the shower, smacking Grim in the ass with his tail and acting like he didn’t notice.  _ ‘This is going to be fun~’ _ The hot water felt so good against his skin as all the worry and stress from yesterday washed away. He let out a soft moan as the water trickled down his back.  _ ‘I got you right where I want you, what are you going to do about it~?’ _

Grim let out a gasp as he was smacked with his tail, that cheeky little demon. He got in after him, trying not to notice his soft noise of subtle pleasure. ‘Alright, he wants to play. I can indulge him~’ Grim felt the water hit him as he stood with Abaddon.  _ “Does Master want me to wash his body~?” _ When Reaper said ‘Master’ it was innocent, but when Grim said it he meant it in a completely different way.

Abaddon blushed lightly, wanting so badly to just give in to Grim.  _ ‘No, if you’re going down it’s not without a fight.’ _ “Are you sure you can handle me? Don’t think I haven’t noticed you checking me out, not that I mind~”

_ “I can handle you, Master~ I want to clean every part of you~” _ Grim smirked and ghosted his hands up Abaddon’s sides. He was getting back into it now, he could see he was making Abaddon flustered too.  _ “And what can I say? I know you like checking me out too~” _

_ ‘Fuck.’ _ Abaddon knew he was losing this battle as Grim regained his confidence. He gave in, anticipation taking over. “Please do, and maybe I’ll pleasure you too~”

_ “Gladly~” _ Damn, he didn’t think he would win that one. He put a little soap in his hands and began to wash Abaddon’s chest with light touches, his thumbs teasing his nipples in slow circles. Grim wanted to make the most of this victory, so why not tease back?

Abaddon tried to muffle his moans, trying to maintain some semblance of dominance. Grim’s touch was slowly undoing him as each sensation brought out a slightly louder sound from his lips.

_ “Does Master like that~?” _ Grim teased with a wink. He knew Abaddon was enjoying this already and he hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet. His thumbs traced a few more circles before he stopped, his hands going lower and he started to kneel on the shower floor.  _ “I know something that really needs to be washed~” _

Abaddon was already breathing heavily. Grim knew how his body reacted to every sensation at this point, so he knew exactly how to get a rise out of him. Abaddon looked down at his lover as he knelt down, his hips moving forward automatically.

Grim chuckled seeing Abaddon’s hips move.  _ “Eager, aren’t we Master~?” _ He rubbed his hips as he kneeled face to face with Abaddon’s member.  _ “I think this needs to be cleaned thoroughly, and I know just the way to properly wash it~” _ He hummed and stuck his tongue out, licking slowly from his base to the tip.

Abaddon shuddered at the sensation, resisting the urge to sheath himself fully into Grim's throat. He reached down to play with Grim's extremely long, dark hair, encouraging him to continue with his moans and with his hand on the back of his head.

_ "Hmm, looks like a tongue wash won't be enough, I'll have to do a total soak to get it clean~"  _ Grim wrapped his lips around Abaddon's tip, humming and creating vibrations. He took a deep breath and went down further, taking him in as much as he could and gazing up at his lover.

"Oh fuuuuck~"  _ ‘Damn, he knows what he's doing!’ _ In the few days they've known each other, Grim and Abaddon knew exactly what to do for the other to break into pieces. "That feels so good, babe~"

_ “Mmmmm~" _ Grim could only hum in response since his mouth was stuffed with Abaddon's member. He sucked on it gently, wrapping his tongue around the head and running it over his slit. Grim felt bold and took Abaddon in completely, his lips wrapped around his base.

"A-Ah, Grim~!" Abaddon was surprised by the sudden warmth around his entire member. His hand gripped Grim's hair tight as he tried not to let the sensation take him completely.

Grim made a muffled noise of surprise as he felt Abaddon grip his hair, but he kept going. He enjoyed seeing Abaddon unraveling with his mouth, a power he never knew he had until he met him. His hands held onto Abaddon’s hips but slowly traveled backward to caress his ass.

Abaddon couldn't help but thrust his hips into Grim, wanting to feel the warmth all over him again. He was close, his breathing grew heavy as a knot started to form in his stomach. "G-Grim~ I'm close~"

Once Grim heard that Abaddon was close he pulled off, but he stroked his member with his hand to keep him on the edge.  _ "Does Master wish to cum like this, or does he want to keep going and cum in another place~?" _ Grim gave him his options, time for him to pick what he wanted~

Abaddon let out a whine as Grim pulled off of him, tiny moans escaping with every pump of his hand. "I-I want to pleasure you too."

Grim let go of his member and stood back up. He pressed his body against Abaddon's, their hard members making contact as he did so. _ "Master, how do you wish to pleasure me~?" _ He licked his lips, eager for the fun Abaddon could come up with.

Abaddon couldn't take it anymore. He reverted to submissive bottom mode, eager to please his fiancé. "I... I want you inside me, please~"

_ "As you wish, my sweet beloved~ I'll make you feel nice and full~" _ Grim growled dominantly, having Abaddon up against the wall, the cool tile against his back. Grim lifted Abaddon's leg and paused. _ "Need prep, or do you want me right now?" _

"I need you, baby~ Shove it in~" Abaddon couldn't take being on edge much longer, he needed to feel something before he resorted to finishing himself off.

_ "Gladly~" _ Grim wrapped one of Abaddon's legs around his waist and lined himself up. He made sure he was properly supported and did as Abaddon wanted, shoving his hard member inside of his fiance with a pleasured groan.  _ "Ahh fuck~ yes~" _

The sensation hurt at first, but as Grim continued to thrust into him, the pain quickly turned into intense pleasure. "AH YES~ FUCK ME~!" Abaddon was so close, but he waited as best he could, wanting to finish at the same time as his lover.

_ "So warm and tight, you must've been wanting this since last night~" _ Grim moaned in his ear, he felt so snug; like he was trying to get him to release inside of him as fast as possible. Abaddon was squeezing him so much, and all his previous teasing didn't help either.  _ "You never cease to f-feel so damn amazing~" _

"Neither do you~! You're so damn big, baby~!" Abaddon panted with every thrust, his mouth hanging open in ecstasy.  _ ‘Come on, Grim. Release already! _ ’ Abaddon rocked his hips in time to the thrusts, meeting Grim halfway with every motion.

Grim sped up his motions feeling his impending end, the knot in his gut twisting tighter and tighter as he pounded his lover hard. _ "I'm almost there already~ F-fuck, you really know how to work me up~!" _ Grim gazed at Abaddon's lustful expression, memorizing it in his head.  _ "Go on babe, do it~ Cum for me, I'll be right behind you~!" _

Abaddon didn't need to be told twice. He let out a loud moan as he let himself loose, a fountain of his essence covering the both of them. He panted and moaned at each thrust Grim made, the sensation becoming more intense in the afterglow.

Grim grit his teeth and couldn't hold back anymore. Abaddon releasing his essence was causing him to tighten, and just the display itself was enough to get him to release. Grim pushed up into Abaddon a few more times before letting himself go, flooding Abaddon with his warmth and moaning into his ear. _ "Hoooooly fuuuuuck~" _ He panted, basking in the afterglow with him.

Abaddon tried to catch his breath, pushing Grim's hair out of his face. "You really know how to get me off, huh?"

_ "And you know how to get me riled up." _ Grim stuck his tongue out playfully and chuckled, kissing Abaddon sweetly.  _ "I'll pull out of you, then we can focus on actually getting clean and feeding Reaper." _

"Sounds good." Abaddon moaned one last time as Grim removed himself from inside him, whining at the empty feeling it left.

Grim sighed as he still wanted to be inside of him, but they had to get ready for the day.  _ "Need me to help with a deep clean? I did make a mess in you after all~" _ He grabbed the shampoo and offered it to his fiance with a smirk.

"Please do~ But first…” Abaddon knelt in front of Grim, his hand wrapping around his still hard member. "I'll clean this for you~"

_ "Nnnngh~ go ahead, I need a bit of a wash down there after all~" _ Grim nodded and let him do what he wanted with him. He would help Abaddon clean up after he was done with him.

Abaddon took all of Grim into his mouth at once, wanting to please him as much as possible. As he sucked, his hands reached up to fondle whatever skin they could reach.

_ "Ohhhh fuck Abaddon~! Y-you're so good at this~!" _ Grim dropped the shampoo bottle and his hands went to his head, petting him and praising him for his actions. His hands gripped his horns, holding on and feeling their texture idly.

Abaddon sped up his motions, moaning around his member as a sign of appreciation. He looked up at Grim, lust and love in his eyes as he continued to suck him dry.

Grim's face was deep pink as he stared down at him. His breath caught in his throat as he met Abaddon’s eyes, it was too much for him to handle. He looked so love-struck and devoted, he just wanted to pass out then and there.  _ "K-keep going, I'm almost there~!" _

Abaddon focused his movements on Grim's tip, helping him to release faster. His forked tongue made circles around it and licked his slit simultaneously.  _ ‘Cum for me, my love~’ _

_ "Ah-aah-Aaaaaahhhhhhnn~!!" _ Grim felt his second load creep up on him and he shot his essence into Abaddon's awaiting mouth. Grim felt his afterglow hit him a second time, and it felt just as good as the first release.

Abaddon swallowed down Grim's release, savoring the flavor for as long as he could. He released Grim from his mouth, using his hand to release any essence that failed to come out. He licked his lips, smirking seductively at Grim. "Mmmm~ Tasty as always, my sweet~"

Grim panted and gazed down at Abaddon, swallowing and trying to coat his dry throat. "Holy shit…” He felt his own cheek with his hand.  _ "I hope you enjoyed a little early breakfast, my beloved~ I didn't know you liked a lot of cream with your coffee~" _

“What can I say, I like my coffee like I like my men…which is apparently pale as death.” Abaddon chuckled as he stood up, giving Grim a quick peck on the lips. “Now, I hope you’re planning to return the favor~”

Grim chuckled with him and quickly kissed back.  _ "Oh but of course~ I did promise to help with a deep cleaning~ Turn around for me and place your hands against the wall, ass out~" _

Abaddon did as he was told without hesitation. He looked back at Grim as he shook his ass slightly, looking for approval.

Grim licked his lips and spread soap on his fingers. He circled a finger around Abaddon's eager hole, growling at how it was practically begging to be filled again. _ "I hope you're ready, I need to really make you clean on the outside…” _ He pushed a finger in.  _ "And inside~" _

“A-Ahn~” Abaddon was still sensitive back there from the pounding he received earlier. His hole quickly loosened for Grim, some of his essence leaking out as he moved.

_ "Mmmm, you're nice and open now~" _ Grim placed kisses on his shoulders as he moved his finger. _ "That's a good boy, cause I need to get all of it out of you so you're ready for the next time~" _ His finger pressed against his walls, moving in and out as he cleaned his insides.

Abaddon could only moan in response, his body frozen by the pleasure. “G-Grim, that feels amazing~”

_ "I can see it does, my darling~" _ Grim smiled seeing his lover's expression and hearing his sweet moans. He chose to add a second finger, making sure he was thorough with his deep cleaning of Abaddon.  _ "I'm almost done, but do you still want more~?" _

“Y-Yes, Grim~” Abaddon was near the point of releasing again, he just needed a little more stimulus.

_ "If it's what my Queen desires, then she shall receive~" _ Grim purred in his ear and kept pressing against his inner walls, touching all of his most sensitive places to give him all the pleasure he wanted Grim to give him.

Abaddon was on the verge of tears as Grim hit the spot he was looking for. “Ah~! I’m close Grim~” Abaddon's knees started to shake, struggling to keep him standing.

_ "Go on babe, go ahead and let go~" _ Grim snaked his arm under Abaddon's stomach seeing his legs turn to jelly, not wanting him to fall. He pressed his fingers repeatedly against the spot, aiding his release.

Abaddon shot his essence all over the wall in front of him, a loud moan echoing in the tiled room. Abaddon slowly fell to his knees, Grim making sure he didn’t fall too fast. “... That was amazing.”

Grim smiled and pulled his fingers out, sitting on the floor of the shower with him and laying him against his chest.  _ "I can tell you liked my cleaning job." _

* * *

Grim nuzzled Abaddon’s wet hair and kissed his head.  _ "Feeling alright? I didn't push you too hard?" _

“No, no. You pushed just the right amount~” Abaddon leaned back on Grim’s chest, taking his arms and wrapping them around himself.

_ "Then I'm happy that I did. Didn't you have the upper hand at first? I think I was supposed to be the bottom instead of you. Now how did that happen~?" _ He teased his lover with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Fuck you, you know I prefer to bottom.” Abaddon blushed at the comment, regretting the fact that he didn’t choose to top and be dominant when he had the opportunity.

_ "Babe, it's okay." _ Grim hugged him closer seeing his embarrassment. _ "Next time we have fun, I'll be the bottom so you can have a turn. It's only fair that I should let you be on top sometimes. Besides, I love it when you become Abaddom~" _

Abaddon groaned at the nickname. “Please don’t call me that...” Abaddon always hated that nickname, but Grim said it from a place of love, which helped to make him only mildly annoyed.

Grim heard his groan and looked confused, wouldn't he like that name? That was literally a sexual play on words, it was right up his alley. _ "Okay, I won't call you that then. I'll keep to My Lord and Master instead. You like them better anyways~" _

“Thanks. That nickname just... brings back a lot of bad memories.” Abaddon recalled the first time he was called that, back when he did sexual favors for the demons in hell. “I don’t mind it as much when you do it though~”

_ "If it brings back memories, are you sure you would want me calling you that? I wouldn't want you to relive that trauma in your head." _ Grim wanted to make sure he didn’t trigger anything awful, he didn't want him to get a headache like what happened with his past memories.

“It’s fine. As long as you say it, I can make new memories with it.” Abaddon was happy to have a partner who was so caring and compassionate. Back in hell, everyone only cared about themselves.

Grim smiled and planted a kiss on his head. _ “Then I’ll say it when the mood is perfect~” _ he chuckled. The water in the shower was turning cool from how long they’d been in there.  _ “Think you can stand? We should finish and go feed Reaper, then feed ourselves.” _

“Yeah, I think so.” Abaddon reached his hand up to Grim to help him stand. As he stood, his knees were still a little weak, but he could manage to stand on his own at least.

Grim kept a hold of his hand to still provide his fiancé a little support as he started actually washing him this time. While he enjoyed their fun immensely, the day had to continue.  _ “Anything you want for breakfast when we’re done? I’ll make you anything you desire.” _

Abaddon thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up with childlike wonder. “Can we have crepes?”

_ “Oh, want me to get fancy eh? Of course, we can have crepes! I know some really sweet recipes I can make. You know I got to try a real French crepe before? Going to France to get a few souls was totally worth it if I got to try the food.” _ Grim grinned and shared his excitement as he finished washing him, then started on himself.

As Grim washed his body, Abaddon helped him wash his hair. As he worked his way down, he realized just how much hair he has.  _ “You must go through bottles of shampoo pretty often, huh?” _

Grim nodded and gave a little laugh.  _ “I almost go through the whole thing in the span of one day because of my hair. I love its length, cause then I can do a lot of styles with it; the braid is my favorite. I would never think of cutting it either, too much of a hassle.” _

Abaddon gave Grim a scalp massage, as he knew how heavy that hair must be for him. “I absolutely love your hair, babe.”

_ “Mmm, thank you, dear. Took me so long to make it perfect. I love yours too. Oh, that feels really nice Abby~” _ Grim closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the massage his head received.  _ “How are you so good at everything~?” _

“I could ask you the same thing~” Abaddon chuckled as he continued, making sure all of the product was out of his hair as well.

Grim turned once he was done and placed a kiss on his lips. _ “Let’s face it, my fiancé, we’re both good at everything~” _ He shut off the water and grabbed towels for the two of them.

"I can agree with that~" Abaddon winked at Grim and stepped out of the shower, drying himself off as best he could with the towel. It was a slow process, much too slow for Abaddon. 

"Screw this..." Abaddon set himself ablaze with magic for a millisecond to dry off. The light was blinding and the heat was intense, though it was all gone in the blink of an eye. "Much better!"

Grim shielded himself a little from the blinding flash and the heat, but he smiled once Abaddon was done being dried. _ "Didn't know your magic was as blinding as a star, but you are the star, so it makes sense." _ He dried his hair as best he could, then slipped on his boxers.  _ "What kind of crepe do you desire?" _

“Hmmm… strawberry, chocolate, and cream~” As much as he could make his order a reference to last night's flirting, he did actually want to eat that.

_ "Mmmm sounds good~! I might have to make myself the same thing." _ Grim licked his lips and felt his stomach rumble at the thought of food. He tossed his towel aside and started to walk out while braiding his hair.  _ "I know you love extra cream with your strawberries, babe. I think you just got some too~" _

_ ‘Satan bless it.’ _ Abaddon blushed once again at Grim’s clever comment. He wrapped the towel around his waist and followed Grim to the kitchen.


	21. Food and the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim and Abaddon plan for their future as they eat breakfast.

Grim whistled for Reaper, who yawned and got up from his bed. He trotted over to Abaddon and Grim, shaking his fur. "Morning Master. Did you sleep well? Why were you and your mate upset last night?"

“Grim had a nightmare. We’re okay now though, thanks to you~” Abaddon bent down to pet his head.

Reaper wagged his tail and jumped up into Abaddon's arms. "I did a good job? I'm happy that I made you both feel better!" He licked his face all over with puppy kisses.

Abaddon laughed as Reaper attacked him with love. He perched Reaper on his shoulder once he was done, he was small enough that he could actually stay there comfortably.

Grim looked back at Abaddon as he descended the stairs.  _ "Would Reaper like to have a crepe with us? Either that or I can try to make one with some dog food for him." _

Reaper cocked his head and looked at Abaddon. "Master, what's a crepe?"

"Remember those waffles I made you? It's like that, but fancy." Abaddon was slightly surprised that Grim didn't ask if he could communicate with Reaper, but maybe he already knew about that ability seeing as he's been alive for much longer. He'd probably already seen demons that can telepathically communicate with hell hounds.

"Fancy waffles? Are they just as good?" Reaper kept his balance on Abaddon's shoulder as they reached the kitchen. 

Grim peered over his shoulder again as he got the fruits out.  _ "How is Reaper getting on with you? Are you having fun with him?" _

"Oh, I guess you can say we… understand each other~" Maybe Grim  _ didn't _ know. Then again Grim mentioned Ash connected with him a long time ago. He whispered to Reaper, "They're even better, especially when Grim will be making them for us."

Grim paused a bit, then looked over at them and smiled.  _ "Oh do you? Better than me~? I hope you're not telling him secrets~" _

"Your mate can make food too? I wanna try his food too Master!"

Abaddon turned back to Grim, "Reaper can have some of your crepes, right?" He wondered if crepes were dog safe. They probably were, but it was best to check.

_ "Oh yeah, I'll make him a plain one. I can add some of his puppy food into it once it's cooked up." _ Grim nodded and started working on Reaper's crepe first.

"Sounds good." Abaddon set Reaper back on the ground, not wanting him to fall if he got curious about the smell of crepes cooking.

Reaper was indeed curious, smelling the batter being made and cooked in a pan. 

_ "Abaddon, are you going to want powdered sugar at all on your crepe?" _ Grim asked as he cooked the plain crepe for Reaper.

"Oooh yes~" Abaddon was so excited, he didn't realize how hungry he was until he smelled the batter being cooked so expertly in the pan.

Grim smiled.  _ "Babe, this is just about done. Can you get me a can of Reaper's puppy food? We'll put it in the bowl with his crepe." _ Grim brought the pan over to the doggy dish and slid the finished crepe into the bowl.

"Sure thing." Abaddon summoned Reaper's food back from the void, pouring some into his bowl. "Here you go Reaper, eat up~"

The pup bounded over, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and flicking drool as he ran to his bowl. Reaper dug right into his breakfast, chowing down as Grim started Abaddon's crepe. Grim smiled down at the pup.  _ "He's kind of like our kid in a way. We're raising him and spoiling him." _

"Wait, he wasn't already our kid?" Abaddon joked, smiling back at Grim as he walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him. "You know, at this moment I actually almost feel… human."

Grim nodded a bit and placed his hand on his while he cooked.  _ "I can agree. It feels normal. Almost like we're not otherworldly beings. It feels like we're just people, living our everyday lives happily and peacefully… I wish it could stay like this forever." _

"Why can't it? Why do we have to be a demon and the Grim Reaper, why can't we just be us?" It was unfair that humans got to be whoever they wanted to be, while they were stuck to be in their roles forever.

_ "I don't know… maybe one day we'll have that freedom. I want to be us too." _ Grim frowned and leaned into Abaddon's hug.  _ "I've been doing my job since the start, and I think I'm getting tired of it. There's a lot of emotional strain that I feel from carrying the souls, the repetition of my job… I don't know. You at least make it all better, because I get to come home to you." _

Abaddon started to tear up, Grim’s words felt so pure and raw. "I hate the job Satan gave me, but I guess that's the point seeing as it's my punishment." Abaddon paused, collecting his thoughts. "But you know what? Screw him! I'm making a vow to live my life the way I want to. From here on out, everything I do will be for me and my happiness."

Grim smiled sadly at his fiance.  _ "I wish I could do the same, but without me, the souls would wander the Earth, stuck here without seeing their loved ones." _ His expression changed to a smirk.  _ "Still doesn't mean I can't take more souls to Heaven than Hell~" _

"You sly immortal~" Abaddon kissed Grim, a perfect mixture of soft and passionate. He pulled away, a solemn look on his face. "I wish someone else could do your job…”

_ "Maybe one day, if someone is willing to become a Reaper. I'd still be immortal if that would happen, I just wouldn't have to do my job as often." _ Grim purred softly, kissing back. He pulled away and added the strawberries to Abaddon's crepe with a drizzle of chocolate and powdered sugar.  _ "There we go, yours is done~" _

Abaddon had to refrain from drooling as Grim handed him his plate. He walked over to the table, digging in. His eyes lit up like stars, the crepes were so sweet and flavorful. "Mmmmmm~! Your cooking is amazing as always."

_ "Oh, darling I'm flattered as always by your sweet compliments~!" _ Grim placed a hand on his chest and happily sighed.  _ "I could never tire of cooking for you, it's just too much fun seeing you devour my good food." _

“Not the only thing I devour of yours~" Abaddon winked, trying to fluster Grim further.  _ ‘And I love how you look with that shade of red on your face~’ _

Grim paused his cooking and felt the heat rise in his face, but he smirked back at him.  _ "Yes, I know just how much you love to devour my meat, just as much as I love to devour that sweet sweet hole of yours~" _

_ ‘Well, that backfired.’ _ Abaddon blushed and turned away, eating the rest of his crepe in silence.

Grim turned back to working on his crepe, adding the strawberries and a chocolate drizzle. He set it on a plate and sat with his lover, digging into his cooking.  _ "So, doing anything today? I've just got the usual work." _

"I might try to find a job that I actually enjoy for once. Not sure what I want to do though."

_ "Well, what sort of things do you enjoy doing? Other than me~" _ Grim leaned forward on his elbows, interested.

"Grim! Now is not the time." Abaddon turned away slightly to catch his breath. "I enjoy drag, just not the drama. Singing, dancing… I guess I just like performing."

_ "Hmm, maybe you'd be good as an actor or something, maybe a singer? Those are tough lines of work to get into… hmm…” _ Grim tried to help think of what could fit Abaddon. _ "Perhaps you could be a model too." _

"You think so? Even with all my scars?" It was true that Abaddon had thought of modeling before, but that business was so competitive and very judgmental.

_ "I think you could put all those other models to shame with your looks!" _ Grim nodded.  _ "But that might end up like the drag situation, I don't know… this is tough. I'll keep thinking of ways for you to work and make money. I'm actually starting to get paid for my work now, so we'll still have cash coming in." _

"That's good. At least we can sustain ourselves for now." Abaddon summoned a laptop onto the table, looking through various ‘help wanted’ ads in the local area.

There was a link on the page when the results came up for 'performing jobs,' not surprising given they live in New York. One of the ads was for a local acting troupe that was hiring actors and ensemble roles for an upcoming performance. It said they would need auditions, but if hired they'd be paid by the hour.

"Oooohhhh I think I found something~!" Abaddon's eyes lit up as he read the description. "There's a theater group that's hiring people to join for the whole year! If I get in, I'll be paid hourly during rehearsals and performances."

_ "Ooooooh, that seems right up your alley for sure!" _ Grim gulped down the food he had in his mouth. _ "Doesn't seem like a bad gig to get into. What's the theater group called?" _

"It's called… oh my Satan." Abaddon lost his shit at the name he read. "I-It's called… It's called BroadGAY! Haha!!!!"

Grim nearly spat out his next bite with giggles, joining in with Abaddon.  _ "Are you serious?! That's the best pun I've ever seen used for a troupe! That is so perfect! Where are they located? Are they more in the city or on the outskirts?" _

"They're in the city, naturally. Coincidentally right across the street from where I got your ring."  _ ‘How did I not notice that? Oh right, probably from all the gay panic.’ _

_ "Oh? That's convenient." _ Grim took their empty plates to the sink and started cleaning up breakfast.  _ "Gonna head over after I leave today? I hope you can take Reaper inside the building with you." _

"Maybe? I'm not sure…” Abaddon checked his laptop again. "Oh! I can leave him at the pet store if need be. They have a puppy play area in there."

_ "That could work, though I don't know if a hell puppy is gonna be okay with normal dogs. They may gang up on him or he might hurt them." _

"I don't know… Reaper, what do you think?" Abaddon turned to Reaper, waiting for him to answer.

The pup was licking his chops and looked over at Abaddon. "I wanna be a good boy. I don't wanna fight, but I will if they hurt you or if they attack first… is that okay?"

"He says he'll be a good boy, but he will fight back if need be. What do you think?" Abaddon translated for Grim, the fact that he could communicate with Reaper being an afterthought.

_ "He can fight back if he needs to, but no biting hard. We don't need other owners getting pissed at us for having their dogs hurt." _ Grim nodded from the sink.  _ "I didn't know he established a link with you so early, babe. It took Ash a little longer when she was a puppy." _

“I guess I am pretty lucky~” Abaddon walked up to Reaper, bending down to pet his back. “I do kind of wish you could hear him too, his voice is so cute~!”

Reaper leaned into the pets, then flopped onto his back so his chubby puppy belly could be stroked. Grim smiled and kneeled to look at him.  _ "I wish I knew what he sounded like, he's already charmed you to spoil his fluffy butt rotten." _

“Well, he deserves it for being such a good boy~” Abaddon couldn’t help but give in to the love Reaper wanted. He rubbed his belly with a passionate fury.

“Heeheehee! Master that tickles!” Reaper giggled cutely and waved his paws in the air as he received belly rubs. He couldn’t help that he was a cutie, it was just in his nature as a puppy. 

Grim watched them for a minute before purring at Abaddon.  _ “You know, you’re kind of like Reaper: you’re adorable, I spoil you with love, and you can’t get enough of my affection and attention~” _

Without missing a beat, Abaddon replied, “Are you trying to say I’m your bitch~?”

_ “Is that a bad thing~?” _ Grim chuckled, leaning forward and kissing him.  _ “You know you like it when Master gives you a treat for being a good boy~” _

“Not a bad thing at all, stud~” Abaddon kissed him back, winking as he pulled away.

Grim hummed and wiggled his eyebrows in response.  _ "I'm gonna head up and get dressed in my clothes for work. Why don't you do the same? Unless you wanna show off Mini Abaddon to the world~" _

“I’m sorry, what did you just name my dick?” Abaddon chuckled, standing up and smiling at Grim.

_ "Well, it's just what some people refer to their dick as. You have no idea how many people come up with little nicknames for their junk." _ Grim snorted and stood up with him.  _ "I could refer to it as 'the Big Guy' instead if you so desire~" _

“I think that nickname suits you more~” Abaddon teased, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

_ “Mmmm perhaps, but you know yours deserves it because I felt how big it was~” _ Grim teased him back with a wink and smiled into the kiss he was given.  _ “C’mon, let’s go get dressed, babe.” _

Abaddon followed Grim back into the bedroom, summoning his various racks of clothing to find the perfect audition outfit. "Hmmm... I need something less... flashy."

_ “You wanna borrow some of my clothes? They’re not as extravagant since they’re men's clothing.” _ Grim offered, putting on a tight-fitting t-shirt.

"Sure, let's see what you got." Abaddon walked over to Grim's wardrobe, picking out a red button-down shirt and black slacks. "These will be perfect~" He walked back to his side of the room to get changed.

_ "Good choice, babe. You'll make a good impression for sure." _ Grim smiled, putting on a pair of gray jeans and strapping on his black boots.

"And you look dashing as always~" Abaddon finished getting dressed, accessorizing with his heeled boots and a simple belt.

Grim scanned his fiance over and nodded his approval.  _ "So, did the website say what play they were going to be doing? Probably best to ask in case they want you to do something you don't want to do." _

"I think it's one of those 'audition for the company, and we'll let you know about show auditions after' situations." Abaddon checked himself in the mirror, making sure everything was in order.

_ "Ahh, I see. Well, I want you to call me as soon as you're done with your audition. I want to know how you did, and if you get in, we'll celebrate with some homemade cake." _ Grim slipped on his iconic trench coat and buttoned it up.

"Of course. I'll see you after you're done with work." Abaddon opened a portal into town, blowing a kiss to Grim as he stepped through.

_ "Good luck sweetie!" _ Grim waved and caught the kiss in his hand. Reaper jumped through the portal after Abaddon, wanting to go with him. It wouldn't be wise to leave him in the house alone where he could make a mess.


	22. Auditions with Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected person shows up to the same audition as Abaddon. The question is, are they friend or foe?

As Abaddon stepped through, he noticed Reaper at his feet. "Oh! Sorry, Reaper. In all the excitement I almost forgot to take you with me." Abaddon summoned the leash into his hand, walking out of the portal and into the busy city after clipping it to Reaper’s collar.

"It's okay Master, I know you're eager to go and have fun. What's a… puppy daycare? I never heard of a daycare." Reaper looked curiously up at Abaddon as they walked through the city once more.

"It's a place where you can play with Earth dogs for the day while I'm at my audition. I'm sure it will be a lot of fun for you~" Abaddon walked up to the pet store once again, walking into the door where he first bonded with Reaper.

Reaper's ears flattened at the sounds again, they were still a little new to him. The smells were a lot to handle too due to all the other animals in the store and all the other dogs around him. "Will you be gone long? I don't wanna stay here for very long…”

"I know, I wish I could bring you. I shouldn't take too long, an hour at most." Abaddon walked up to a counter in the back of the store. A sign above it said ‘Doggie Daycare.’

Reaper whimpered and looked around. "But… I wanna stay with you. I don't know what the others will be like and… and I don't like the big dogs in here. They look mean…”

Abaddon picked Reaper up and held him in his arms. "It'll be okay. If any human or dog gives you trouble, they will receive heaven from me personally." Abaddon rang the bell that was on the counter, waiting for an employee to check him in.

A young girl, probably a college student, came out from the daycare room upon hearing the bell. She looked sort of annoyed to see another person leaving their dog with her, but she put on a smile. "Hello, sir. Can I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if you could take care of my puppy for maybe an hour?" Abaddon pet Reaper in his arms, trying to calm him down.

Reaper squirmed in Abaddon's hold as if he was trying to get away from the daycare area. His tail was tucked between his legs in fear and he whimpered. "Aww, he's a little cutie! We'll handle him for an hour, sure." That was easy enough.

Abaddon hesitated before placing a kiss on Reaper's head and placing him on the ground. "His name is Reaper. We just got him a few days ago and he's really nervous. Please keep a close eye on him."

"Sure thing, he'll be okay here. We'll do what we can to make him happy." She nodded at him. Reaper hid behind Abaddon's leg, chewing nervously on his leash and quivering. "I don't wanna go, Master… I wanna stay with you, please."

Abaddon squatted down to comfort Reaper once again. He tried something new, reaching out to him with his mind instead of his words.  _ "It will be okay. If you ever need me, I'll come back as fast as I can." _

Reaper looked up at him and nodded slowly. "You said you're across the street, right? I… I'll try to be good for you. I'm just scared… it's a new place and you won't be here to help me for now… but I'll be strong."

_ “I know you can do it. I'll be back as soon as I can." _ Abaddon stood back up, signing the necessary paperwork.

The girl showed him where to sign on the forms, then took Reaper's leash in her hand. The pup kept his tail between his legs, but he walked over to the employee with a shy whimper. "You'll be able to pick him up when you come back."

“I’ll be back soon, Reaper.” Abaddon turned to leave, a sad look on his face.  _ ‘He’ll be fine. Besides, this audition shouldn’t take that long.’ _ Abaddon walked through the door, running through his audition pieces on his way to the theater.

"O-okay… good luck Master." Reaper nodded at him, smiling a little. He would try to be a good boy and be brave for Abaddon. He wanted to prove he could do this for him. He walked into the daycare room with the employee, taking a deep breath. 

Outside the theater was the hiring poster for the acting troupe and the hours that they would be scheduling auditions. It looked like they were just about to start.

_ ‘Perfect timing.’ _ With a deep breath, Abaddon stepped through the door. A table was set up in the lobby of the theater. Several seats were filled with actors of all ages, genders, ethnicities, and body types.  _ ‘Oh, I already like it here.’ _

At the table in the front sat an older woman taking down names and handing out numbers to a few people in line. She peered over her glasses and sighed, she looked tired of doing this already. "Next please."

“Hello! My name is Aba… um, Able. Able Payne” Abaddon thought it would be better to use a more human name, at least at first. “I’m looking to audition for the theater troupe.”

“Okay.” She then muttered under her breath. “Same as all the others here… ” She wrote down his name on one of the papers in front of her and handed him a number card of ‘017’. “You’ll be called in with the first group. Please have a seat and wait for them to call you up.”

Abaddon sat in one of the empty chairs, going over his song choice and monologue in his head once again. He was nervous, but he took those nerves and channeled them into being excited. He patiently waited, trying to psych himself up for when it was his turn.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” Someone asked him as they approached his side. It was a young man with brunette hair and hazel, almost golden eyes. He wore a military jacket, jeans, and sneakers, and didn’t look a day over 30. He was holding a number ‘018’, so he was here for auditions too. No wonder he looked nervous.

Abaddon hesitated for a moment, something about those eyes just set him on edge. “Uh… no. Please, sit down.” For some reason, Abaddon didn’t trust this stranger.

“Thank you.” He nodded and sat beside him, looking at his phone and reading over what looked to be lyrics. He glanced over at Abaddon. “Are you nervous at all too?”

"A little, but I'm mostly just excited. To be honest with you, I quit my job not too long ago, so this is either going to be a great or terrible idea." Abaddon didn't know why he was so inclined to be truthful towards this man, something about him just seemed… off.

“Oh, you did? Well, I guess it must not have been a very fulfilling job.” The man shrugged. He looked at Abaddon and smiled. “What’s your name, by the way? I’m Alistair.” He seemed polite enough, with a gentle and soft expression on such a friendly face.

“It’s Abaddon.”  _ ‘Wait, why did I just tell the truth?’  _ Abaddon didn’t know what was happening. He couldn’t lie to this man despite his best efforts. It’s as if someone drugged him with a truth serum. 

“Abaddon… such a nice name.” Alistair smiled, he was being polite of course, but he could tell Abaddon was still keeping secrets about who he was. “What kind of job did you just quit from?”

"Let's just say it's not a job to be proud of..." Abaddon was still compelled to tell the truth, but that didn't mean he had to share every detail.

"Oh, I see."Alistair nodded, leaning on his elbow. "Are you eager to have a better job?"

"Oh definitely! I  _ hated _ my old job, especially my boss. He is such a… devil." Abaddon had to restrain himself from revealing too much.  _ ‘What is this guy's deal?’ _

Alistair raised a brow. "A devil, eh? Must have been one hell of an awful boss." He chuckled and kept his smile. "Well, this should be better. I heard that they're doing either 'Wicked' or 'Phantom of the Opera' for their musical this year, and you seem like the type who would enjoy putting on a show."

"Ooooh! Sounds like fun!" Abaddon was slowly getting more excited. "I wonder what role we'd get if we were cast."

"I'm sure you'd be cast the lead." Alistair shared his excitement. "I'm hoping to try one of the main roles too, someone heroic or a romantic lead, something that would make me look like an angel." He dreamily sighed, his eyes filled with ideas of characters.

"Not really for me. I'm more of the trickster, sexy scoundrel type." Abaddon had wanted to say  _ demonic _ but something told him not to.

"Ooooh, like a villain~ I can totally see it working out for you." Alistair nodded, for some reason that really fit well for Abaddon. He noticed his ring shining in the light. "Oh, are you seeing someone? That's quite the ring you have."

Abaddon looked down at his hand, smiling at his ring. "Yeah. I'm engaged, actually. It all happened so fast, but… he just makes me so happy."

Alistair leaned on his elbows and smiled like a gossipy teenager. "Soooo, who's the lucky fella~? Does he have a name? He seems to be perfect if he makes you so happy."

"His name is… Grim. We met not that long ago, but I can't imagine spending eternity together with anyone else." Abaddon was starting to panic a little, not being able to stop answering this man’s questions.  _ ‘Why am I telling him this?’ _

"Grim? Huh, that’s an interesting name." Alistair raised a brow at the name. "Eternity? He must really be special to you. Does he live around here?"

"We live just outside the city, across the street from a graveyard."  _ ‘Shut up, Abaddon! You've said too much already.’ _

"You live near a graveyard? Isn't there one that's said to be haunted and abandoned?" Alistair knew there weren't many graveyards that lay outside the city, so he could easily narrow it down to one. "I never heard of anyone living near a graveyard. They say the ghosts are too creepy."

“Oh, no. Most of them are quite passive!" Abaddon had to place all of his strength into not face-palming.  _ ‘Whyyyyy?’ _

Alistair narrowed his eyes. "They are? How do you know this information? Have you interacted with the souls of the dead? How come they aren't in the afterlife _ as they should be _ ?" His anger finally showed on his face, his eyes glowing gold for a split second.

Abaddon realized just who this person was. How could he have been so foolish? "You're an angel." Abaddon hissed at him, trying to lean as far away as possible.

Alistair smirked and gave a chuckle. "You just figured it out? Were my dashing looks and gentle air not dead giveaways  _ demon _ ?" He winked at him. "You're not very quick to catch on~"

"Don't flatter yourself." The anger in Abaddon's voice was enough to raise the temperature in the room. "Besides, at least I've seen the errors of my ways."

"Oh, calm yourself Abaddon. No need to get your tail in a twist." Alistair rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "You're going to cause a scene in front of the mortals. That wouldn't be a good thing, you want this audition to go smoothly don't you~?"

Abaddon growled at the angel, crossing his arms and facing away in an effort to calm himself. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be up in heaven, doing whatever boring shit it is you do up there?"

“Eh, the Garden gets a little stale after a while. I wanted to come down to Earth to see what a mortal life could be like.” Alistair polished his nails on his jacket. "And what have you been doing up here? Hell not kinky enough for you?"

All of Abaddon's muscles tensed. "I  _ was _ on assignment to corrupt souls, but I stopped doing that a long time ago." Abaddon’s anger slowly diminished as he leaned in, almost whispering. "Between you and me, I'm trying to ‘clean up my act’ as the humans say."

"Clean up your act? Oh please, I can literally  _ smell _ the sex on you. Still fresh from this morning, I see. Who did you corrupt, demon? Another innocent soul for the Dark One?" Alistair frowned, his irises now completely gold. A halo could be seen starting to form around his head.

_ ‘So much for trying to be nice.’ _ "That's none of your damn business!" Abaddon snarled, his fangs starting to grow.

"Corrupt souls  _ are  _ my business, Abaddon. I'm just doing what God wants, just as we all do what our Masters want." The angel made a 'hmph' and smirked. "Unless you're going rogue against Satan. My my, that's a ballsy move for someone such as yourself. But you're the type of demon who just loves ballsy things~"

Abaddon let out a singular monotone 'ha.' "I am, in fact, 'going rogue.' Like I said, I'm cleaning up my act. I've always hated working for that guy, and I've decided that enough is enough."

"Oooooh, I bet the Dark One will be so  _ pleased _ to hear that~" Alistair’s sarcasm was prominent, even with the frown on his face. "You'll be in deep shit with him if he finds out, you'll probably receive worse punishment than a few little scars." He pointed generally at the scars peeking out from underneath Abaddon’s sleeves. 

"It'll be worth it." Abaddon had a determined look on his face. He had never believed in something as much as he believed in this. He  _ will _ be free from Satan's grip, someday.

“You certainly have a death wish, Abaddon. Or rather, a death lover. How did you manage to get the Grim Reaper of all people, let alone become engaged to him? I heard he got into trouble with your boss, trying to find his collection of souls.” Alistair had to admit, he admired Abaddon’s determination. He really didn’t seem like other demons, but he had grown to dislike all demons since they were natural enemies.

“Awwww. Is someone jealous~?” Abaddon’s words felt almost poisonous, searing with resentment. 

“Why would I, a pure and holy being, dabble in jealousy?” Alistair seemed offended at the mere thought.

“Grim endangered himself for a noble cause.” Abaddon’s voice softened as he remembered that traumatizing moment seeing Grim bleeding on the ground. “I should have gone with him, but he was too stubborn...”

“A noble cause, eh? Then explain what that cause was because everyone saw it as a reckless and fool-hearty idea to steal from Satan.”

Abaddon sighed, trying to calm his emotions. “I had my memory erased when I died several hundred years ago. Satan turned me into a demon for my crimes on Earth. Over the centuries, I had forgotten about the one I did it all for.” Abaddon started to form tears in his eyes. “My first love, Robin, was falsely taken to Hell, just to spite me. Grim was just trying to take him to where he belonged.”

Alistair listened to Abaddon’s story, drinking it all in and nodding. “I see… a noble cause indeed then. Love is sacred to us, it is a holy ceremony and tradition we hold dear. I am sorry he wound up in the pits of Hell, but I do not know if he can leave. Grim was bravely foolish for trying on his own. Let’s be honest- the Reaper was never the smartest being to exist.”

“ _ That _ we can agree on.” Abaddon chuckled, smiling to himself.  _ ‘Wait, am I making friends with… an angel?’ _

_ ‘Am I making friends with a demon?’ _ Alistair cleared his throat awkwardly, resisting the urge to laugh with him. “Grim may not be the wisest, but I admire his heart and compassion. He cares so deeply about the lives of humans, it’s strange to me. Why grow attached to someone when their life will end in such a short time? I don’t understand it.”

"Grim's been alive since the dawn of time. He has seen humans rise and fall many times, and each time they pick themselves back up again. I guess he admires their strength."

“I suppose so.” Alistair nodded and couldn’t help but snicker. “I bet you don’t just like him for his heart. I bet you like him because of other things, mainly his devilish and angelic features. Angelic for the face, devilish below the belt~” He didn’t make it sound harsh, more of a teasing tone.

Abaddon's face flushed as he let out an embarrassed laugh. "M-maybe just a little…”

Alistair laughed, smiling and actually getting along with Abaddon.  _ ‘What is going on? Why am I starting to be friendly with him? He’s a demon! He’s my enemy! He corrupts souls!’ _ “Is that why I could smell the sex lingering on you? Did you and him have a little morning fun~?”

Abaddon gently shoved the angel. "S-Shut up!" His face flushed deeper, remembering the events of that morning.

“Awww I bet he was sweet on you~” Alistair teased and lightly shoved back. “But who knew that a demon would court the Grim Reaper? You gotta tell me, who proposed to who? Who wore the pants during that?”

"Oh, no one wears pants in this relationship~" Abaddon winked, his demonic nature taking over temporarily. "Believe it or not, I proposed first."

“Ooooh~ Such a step forward~” Alistair was impressed at the demon’s courage and honesty. “Well, since you’re with him, what happens if you need to corrupt souls?”

"I don't do that anymore. Honestly, I never liked doing it in the first place."

“But it’s your punishment for eternity. What will happen if you’re found out to be slacking off on duty? Aren’t you worried that Satan could literally rip your head off?”

"It wouldn't be the first time. Besides, it will have been worth it." Abaddon had a determined look on his face. He had never been more serious about something in his life.

“You’re insane for a demon.” Alistair shook his head.

A voice rang out from the desk where they checked in for auditions. “Able, number 17!” He sighed. 

Alastair smiled at Abaddon, nodding his head towards the woman. “Guess that’s your cue. Good luck, demon.”

"It's 'break a leg,' are you  _ trying _ to sabotage me~?" Abaddon teased as he walked to the front desk, awaiting directions to where he should go.

“Maybe I am, I want a lead part, after all~” Alistair waved, smirking confidently. If he wanted to have a little competition, then why not? This would be fun~ 

The woman looked up and pointed. “You’ll be headed to the band room, where the director is waiting for you.”

"Great, thanks!" Abaddon made his way over, trying to calm any remaining nerves.  _ ‘You got this, no need to be scared.’ _ He opened the door and made his way inside.

Inside was a large room with risers that the band would play on. Instruments were pushed against the wall, to make space for a table set up in the center. The director the lady mentioned was there, sitting and facing the risers. He stood up upon hearing the door and turned to smile at him. He had a darker complexion and deep blue eyes, filled with excitement and passion for the auditions. "Welcome, you're Able correct?"

Abaddon's nerves immediately eased as he saw the kindness in the director's eyes. "Yes, hello. How are you?"

I'm doing well, thank you." He smiled and extended his hand for a shake. "You can call me Marcus, I'm the director for BroadGAY. This your first time auditioning with our group?"

"Nice to meet you, Marcus." Abaddon shook his hand.  _ ‘Firm grip.’ _ "Yes, this is my first time auditioning for you. Actually, this is my first theater audition  _ ever _ ."

"First ever? Well, I can assure you there's nothing to worry about." Marcus assured him with a grin. "I'm a chill guy and I give people a few tries if they mess up. If you fail the audition, you can always come back and try again."

Abaddon sighed in relief, letting go of some of the stress he held on to. "That's good to hear." He walked onto the platform, ready for the audition process to start.

Marcus sat down and grabbed a pencil. In front of him sat a grading sheet for how well Abaddon would do. He needed to see his vocal range, his projection, he wanted to feel emotion coming from Abaddon's act. "Alright, whenever you're ready to begin."

Abaddon took a deep breath before giving his formal introduction. "Hello! My name is Able Payne, and I will be performing a monologue from 'Tigers Be Still' by Kim Rosenstock." Abaddon took a seat on the chair that was provided to him, taking another deep breath before he started. The piece he chose was slightly comedic but mostly dramatic and solemn in tone. It was about a father trying to connect to his son over a meal, the recipe for which was from his dead wife. As Abaddon finished, he closed his eyes, opening them with a smile for the director.

Marcus had taken a few notes at the start, then paused and listened to his monologue. The way he spoke and projected his voice, he could feel the emotion he poured into it, and it seemed like Abaddon was relating to it. As Abaddon finished, Marcus remembered what he was supposed to be doing and took down some notes, then smiled back at him. "Such a stunning performance for a monologue, Able. I was nearly brought to tears from it!"

“Thank you so much!" This whole experience was exhilarating for Abaddon. He was only part of the way through the audition process, but he already couldn't think of doing anything else with his life.  _ ‘Well, maybe someone~’ _

"I think you did really well for your first audition, Able." Marcus stood up and set his pencil down. "As the director, I don't think I need to consult with my other advisors about you. I think you already made the cut."

Abaddon was ‘shooketh’ as the humans say. "Wait, what? But… I-I didn't even sing for you, or dance, or-" 

Marcus stopped him with a raise of his hand, chuckling. "Able, you already have great potential. The way you spoke, the emotion I could feel coming from your monologue, you've clearly got the skill needed to join us. That's what I like seeing in acting. I like seeing people playing the character, being the character they love. The way they become someone else, and I can see the potential in you."

Abaddon nearly burst into tears, but he tried to maintain some level of professionalism. The only words he could muster out were, "Thank you so much!" He shook the director's hand as he left, breaking down into a sob as soon as the door was closed behind him. He sat against the wall, tears falling as he took in everything that just happened.

Alistair was heading in for his turn with the director as he saw Abaddon against the wall with tears. He looked at him, thinking those tears were from rejection.  _ ‘Should I comfort him?’  _ "Abaddon? Is everything okay?"

Abaddon tried to compose himself, wiping away the tears as best he could. "C-Couldn't be better." He stood up and turned to Alistair. "Now, go in there and break everyone's legs."

"Of course, I'll sweep them off their feet like an angel should~" Alistair grinned proudly, and he gave his shoulder a pat. He walked inside the band room, ready for his turn. Abaddon's phone started ringing in his pocket, vibrating and making a little chime.

Abaddon picked up the phone, trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible. "Hello?"

_ "Hey babe, decided to check up on you~" _ Grim's voice sounded from the speaker.  _ "Did you have the audition? Did it go well?" _ He was eager to hear how it went for his fiance.

Abaddon choked back tears again. "I-I'm still trying to process all of this." He steadied his breathing before continuing. "I got the job. All I did was a monologue and the director hired me on the spot!"

_ "Did you really babe?! I'm so proud of you!!" _ Grim nearly squealed into the receiver, he couldn't believe Abaddon managed to get the job he wanted.  _ "Do you know what part you're getting or what the play will be?" _

"I don't know yet. Rumor has it it will either be 'Wicked' or 'Phantom of the Opera." Abaddon was gaining the same feeling of glee and excitement from talking to Grim. "I just- I can't believe I did it!"

_ "We are so celebrating this tonight. You can't stop me from doing so."  _ Grim's voice was adamant on celebrating Abaddon's accomplishment. _ "And if you want, I know a place for a proper date, that for once isn't the bedroom~" _

Abaddon chuckled into the receiver, "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

_ “I dunno, guess we were just destined to fall head over heels for each other~” _ Grim laughed as well, this was going to be a perfect date night.  _ “Oh, make sure to pick up Reaper when you’re done.” _

"I'm on my way now, I just hope he had a decent time." Abaddon opened the door to the outside, the light nearly blinding him. It was the afternoon now, the sun still high in the sky. He walked as fast as he could across the street, not wanting Reaper to be alone any longer. "Alright, I'll see you tonight. Love you~" Abaddon hung up the phone, stepping into the store once again.

The store was still alive with the sounds of various pets and animals as Abaddon entered, but there was whining and barking from the back.

"Oh no…” Abaddon rushed across the store, fearing the worst and frantically ringing the bell once he got to the counter.

“Hang on, hang on, I’m coming!” The girl from before came out from the back. “Oh, it’s you. You look like you’re about to panic, what’s the matter?” She didn’t know why he was so frantic, last she checked the puppies were fine.

"Yes, hi. I'm here to pick up my dog, Reaper." Abaddon was starting to panic, hearing the whines and barking from the back.  _ ‘Please be okay, Reaper.’ _

“Sure, you wanna come back and pick him up? He seemed really nervous for a while, but he started to play after some time. I think he really misses you though.” She lifted a part of the counter to let him come back with her to see the puppies.

Abaddon walked as fast as he could towards the back, trying to find Reaper. He called out with his mind.  _ “Reaper? Come on, where are you?” _

“Master? Master is that you?” Reaper could be heard in his mind, his voice sounded overjoyed to sense his presence. He then whimpered, “Ow! No, no biting my ear! Master, can you help me get him off?” Reaper was seen over near a corner of the room, being tackled and playing with a pitbull puppy.

Abaddon sighed in relief. "There you are! Okay, enough is enough." Abaddon pushed the puppy off of Reaper, picking him up and holding him in his arms.

Reaper’s tail wagged at mach speed and he peppered Abaddon with nuzzles and licks. “Master! I missed you so much! I didn’t know when you would come back! I was so nervous!”

Abaddon laughed, accepting all of the love he was given. "Come on, let's get out of here." He walked out the door, still holding Reaper in his arms.

Reaper smiled and enjoyed being held. “It wasn’t so bad after a while, Master. Everyone was so nice and we played for a while, but the big puppy liked to chew stuff, he doesn’t know his own strength.” He giggled as they left, happy to be with Abaddon again. “How did your thingy go?”

Abaddon talked to Reaper telepathically, not wanting to rise any suspicion as he paid for the dog sitting services.  _ "It went really well! I got the job right then and there." _ He walked out of the store, feeling as happy as can be.

“Oh, yay! I’m happy for you Master!” Reaper stayed in his arms, content as he couldn’t help but lean into him. His wagging stopped when he caught a whiff of something odd on his Master’s clothes. “Master… I smell something.”

Abaddon stopped his walking, being very cautious due to Reaper's tone. "What is it?"

“Did you go somewhere else? It smells like… like a garden. Like flowers and sweet smells. It’s not your usual smell of smokiness or fire.” Reaper looked up at him with a curious expression.

_ ‘Flowers?’ _ Abaddon thought for a moment, then realized. "Ugh! That angel must have infected me with his stench. How bad is it? Be honest."

Reaper sniffed again. “It’s not too bad. I can still smell you underneath it, but it’s like taking a second glance. You don’t notice it at first.” Reaper gave Abaddon his answer and looked at him. “Master, why were you with an angel?”

"There was one in the waiting room before I went for my audition. I'm not sure if I should trust him but… it's almost like we're friends." The fact that Abaddon could consider an angel his friend amazed him. Just a few years ago, he considered angels his worst enemy.

"But… aren't angels bad?" Reaper didn't understand why Abaddon would even think about befriending their natural enemy. "What if he's trying to take you away from Grim?"

"No, no. This angel seemed… nice." Abaddon smiled.  _ ‘Maybe this is the first step to redemption.’ _ "I'll still keep my guard up around him, don't worry." Abaddon made his way to the alley again, summoning a portal home.

Reaper didn't know if he could trust the angel like Abaddon could. Angels and demons never really could get along. It was either they killed each other or badly wounded each other. "Okay, I don't know if Grim would like it if he found out you were with an angel."

Abaddon blushed. "I-It's not like we were flirting with each other. We're just friends!" He paused, noticing Reaper's expression. "Don't look at me like that." He stepped through the portal, wanting this day to be over already.

Reaper sighed and shook his head. "I don't trust the angel. Angels are too honest and too proud of themselves. They can lie and lead people astray…” He worried about the relationship between Abaddon and Grim, he didn't want the angel to ruin it.

"Well, you got the proud part right." Abaddon laughed, sitting down on the couch with a sigh.

Reaper made his way to his lap and rested his head down on his leg. "What would you do if Grim found out about the angel? Do you think he'd be upset at you?"

"I don't think he'd be  _ upset _ . I'll tell him when he gets home." Abaddon pet Reaper, finally relaxing after a long day.

"Okay… you wouldn't leave Grim for the angel, would you Master? You're engaged to Grim after all." Reaper whimpered, wanting to make sure. He loved both of his owners, he didn't want them to be broken apart by another person.

“Of course not! I would never leave him, not for anyone." Abaddon was shocked to hear that Reaper was scared for their relationship. "Nothing is going to break us apart."

Reaper breathed a sigh of relief and wagged his tail. "I was just making sure. I don't wanna lose you both. You're both special to me. You're like my daddies!"

Abaddon let out an embarrassed squeak. "Y-Yeah… that's what we are…” Abaddon thought to himself,  _ ‘I’m too dirty for this shit. Please never call us that again.’ _

Reaper smiled and nestled up against Abaddon, closing his eyes and drifting off for a nap. He slept calmly next to Abaddon's side, making little snores.

Abaddon drifted off to sleep as well, his dreams filled with all of the possibilities his new job could hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. Be warned, however, we will have to take another hiatus in order to format our writing for posting. We only have one chapter left until this hiatus goes into effect, so we'll see you then.


	23. Sunsets and Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim takes Abaddon and Reaper somewhere special to celebrate.

The door to the funeral home eventually opened as they slept as Grim walked inside the house. He heard the quiet snores as he entered and snuck inside quietly. He smiled as he looked at Abaddon and pressed a kiss to his sleeping face.

Abaddon gently woke up to the sensation, sleepily smiling up at Grim. “Guess this makes me your ‘Sleeping Beauty’ huh?”

_ “It does, my princess.” _ Grim smiled back at him and hugged him close.  _ “I’m so happy for you, you got your new dream job! And I have a plan to celebrate.” _

Abaddon rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up as fast as possible. “What did you have in mind~?”

Grim smiled at him, he had an idea.  _ “I want you and I to go out to a romantic place that I think you may like~” _

Abaddon placed a gentle kiss on Grim's lips. "Do you know how cute you are~?"

Grim blushed and glanced away.  _ “But you’re the cute one, babe~ If you’re the cute one, what does that make me?” _

Abaddon sat up, giving his fiancé a flirtatious look. "You can be the sexy one~" Abaddon winked, chuckling to himself.

_ “Mmmmm I like that name very much~” _ Grim purred and slipped his hands around Abaddon’s waist. His fingers lightly pressed against his sides.  _ “My cute little Kitten~” _

Abaddon blushed, his still groggy mind not prepared for a flirt-off. He wrapped his arms loosely around Grim's shoulders, staring into his silver eyes. "How did I get so lucky to have you as my fiancé?"

_ “It’s because you’re such a perfect partner. You drew me in with your lovely personality and sexy figure~” _ Grim smiled and stared back, he was happy to have found Abaddon too. He would trade the world for him in a heartbeat.

Abaddon got up from the couch, trying not to disturb a still sleeping Reaper. “So, just where are you taking me on this celebratory night? Could it possibly be your bedroom~?”

Grim shook his head and laughed quietly to not wake their little puppy.  _ “Nope, I want to take you on a date to a beautiful place I know. It’s a private area, and it’ll just be us. It’s not in town, we’ll have to Shadow Travel to get to it.” _

“How mysterious~” Abaddon was excited to see just what Grim had in store for him. Whatever it was, he was sure it would be great. “Shadow travel, you say? I don’t think I’ve ever done that before.”

_ “Shadow travel is how I get around to do work. I can go anywhere in the world by jumping through shadows on the ground.” _ Grim explained to him.  _ “But first, you may want to change into some lighter clothing. It’ll be warm where we’re going, and you might not want to wear shoes. I’ll change as well.” _

_ ‘Lighter clothing? No shoes? Just where is he taking me?’ _ Abaddon’s racks of clothing were tucked against the wall from the last time he summoned them. He picked out a red crop top and black shorts, bringing sandals with him just in case he needed them. “Should I bring anything else? I still have no idea where we’re going.”

_ “I don’t think you’ll need anything else unless you want to go for a swim. Now I’m going to change, don’t go anywhere~” _ Grim shot him a wink and went upstairs to change. Abaddon would enjoy the little surprise he had for him, he was taking him someplace a lot of couples would go in the summer.

_ ‘Swimming, huh? Oh, this is going to be so much fun!’ _ Abaddon packed all the necessary supplies for a pool/ beach date. Towels, sunglasses, tastefully small swimwear, and a small bottle of sunblock in case Grim needed it.

Grim came back down the stairs after a minute, dressed in a tight tank top and swim shorts. It was odd seeing him without his famous trench coat and boots, but then again Abaddon’s seen him in nothing~ His hair was tied back in a low ponytail and he smiled seeing Abaddon was prepared.  _ “I see you’re ready for my little surprise. Should we bring Reaper with us? I dunno if we should leave him here alone… he is still a puppy.” _

“Probably a good idea.” Abaddon walked over to the couch, gently petting Reaper to wake him up. He reached out with his mind.  _ ‘Reaper, do you want to go on another date with us?’ _

Reaper shifted and sleepily lifted his head upon feeling the pets. “Huh? You’re going somewhere?” He blinked a few times to wake up and his tail moved back and forth. “You’re letting me come with you? Yes, please! I wanna come!” Reaper scrambled to his feet and carefully tried to climb off the couch.

Abaddon smiled, seeing Reaper successfully jump off the couch, even if it wasn’t the prettiest dismount. He turned back to Grim, ready for their evening together to begin.

Grim made sure to grab Reaper’s leash before they left and took hold of Abaddon’s hand.  _ “Make sure to hold onto Reaper and hold onto me. It’s going to feel a little chillier than your portals, and it’ll feel like you’re falling, but it’ll be very quick.” _ Grim gave him a heads up and Reaper looked up at Abaddon, wanting to be carried.

Abaddon picked Reaper up and held him tight. He grabbed Grim’s hand, nodding to him as a signal that he was ready. The way Grim had described shadow travel unnerved him, but Abaddon trusted him fully. He knew that as long as they were together, nothing could harm them.

Grim decided the couch’s shadow would work well enough for travel. Making sure Abaddon and Reaper were secure, he led them into the shadow… and they fell into the darkness. It did feel like they were falling through nothing, the blackness was chilling all around them. Grim had done this millions upon millions of times, he looked over at Abaddon to see how he was fairing.

Abaddon tried his best to muffle his screams, along with swallowing any bile that threatened to escape his stomach. He closed his eyes, holding Reaper and Grim as tight as he could without crushing either of them.

Grim noticed and kissed his cheek.  _ “We’re almost there.” _ He wrapped his arm around them and hugged them close. He knew it was frightening for them. There was a light beneath them that was growing closer, and the air was getting warmer. There was also a salty smell in the air, the sound of water against the ground.

Abaddon wrapped one arm around Grim’s shoulders, the other still holding Reaper. He buried his face in Grim’s shoulder, wanting to stop falling as soon as possible.

The darkness fell away as the warmth and light engulfed them. The light revealed a beach in front of them as their feet met pale sand. _ “You can look now, we’re here. I’m sorry that was scary for you. Are you okay?” _ Grim kept hold of Abaddon a little longer, and Reaper wasn’t quite sure what this place was. The sun was setting in the sky, the waves of the ocean a beautiful crystal blue. There were no other footprints; it was a secluded area.

Abaddon slowly looked out over the ocean, the sunset reflecting off the water. In a word, the sight was beautiful. So many colors, sounds, and scents filled Abaddon’s senses. The splendor of the place nearly brought tears to his eyes. “It’s beautiful. And we have it all to ourselves?”

Grim smiled and let go of them.  _ “You bet we do. No one to bother us, no loud noises, just us three and the ocean.” _ He looked out at the beautiful waves. _ “We can do whatever we want to here. You don’t even have to disguise yourself. It’s perfect for a special date, isn’t it?” _

Abaddon didn’t know what to say. His whole day had been filled with so many emotions, it was hard to pick which one to act on. “I love it.” Abaddon kissed Grim, wrapping his arms around him. “Almost as much as I love you~”

A pink blush touched his cheeks and Grim hugged and kissed back.  _ “I’m so glad you like it. Even Reaper can run around freely here! It’s our own little slice of Heaven- er… paradise I should say.” _ Grim shrugged with a smile. Reaper sniffed at the sand and sneezed. “What is this stuff? It’s hot and soft and yet… tiny pebbles?”

Abaddon chuckled at the hellhound. “It’s called sand. Grim brought us to our own private beach!” Abaddon laid out a blanket he had packed with him so they could all relax. He laid down, gazing at the few stars that started to show.

Grim did the same and sat down next to his fiancé.  _ “Tell me how it went today. I’m excited to hear what happened.” _ Reaper bounded around, rolling in the sand and playing with tiny sand crabs that poked their way to the surface.

Abaddon turned to face Grim. “It was really weird. After I got my number from the front desk… someone came up to me. He was… an angel, Alistair.” Abaddon hesitated before continuing, waiting to see how Grim would react.

_ “An angel? What was an angel doing down on Earth? They hardly ever come down.”  _ Grim rested on his elbows with a look of curiosity.  _ “He didn’t hurt you did he? He didn’t do anything a typical angel would, like trying to kill you?” _

“No murder attempts, thankfully. Actually, I think we might be… friends? I don’t know, it was a weird day.” Abaddon continued to describe the angel, recounting every word of their conversation.

_ “Huh, that’s not really a typical angel then.” _ Grim found it a little odd. Normally angels would kill a demon in sight, but Alistair didn’t do that.  _ “What’s he like, since he didn’t kill you? He didn’t hit on you, did he?” _

“More like got on every single one of my nerves.” Abaddon thought for a moment. “Wait… did he- was he…? Huh. You know what, he might have been, but I told him I’m engaged, so you’re safe~”

_ “Oh thank goodness. I thought he was trying to take you away from me.” _ Grim smiled and kissed him.  _ “And that angel probably can’t make love to you as good as I can~ Angels aren’t even kinky. They abide by the ‘sex after marriage’ rule. Boring if you ask me.” _

“Oh ew. Where’s the fun in that?” Abaddon held Grim’s hand, happy to have someone in his life that shared his interests.

_ “Exactly. The only fun they have is flirting. But flirting always leads to the best part of a relationship, we know that from experience~”  _ Grim held his hand back and winked flirtatiously.

Abaddon blushed. “W-Would you stop that?” He was embarrassed, but secretly didn’t want him to stop. “Anyway, then I went into my audition, performed my monologue for the director, and he hired me on the spot. I didn’t even sing for him!”

_ "You must have seriously impressed him, you are a talented performer." _ Grim smiled, he knew Abaddon was talented, but he was surprised he was accepted so fast. The director must have seen the true potential he had. "I'm proud of you, babe. You're so amazing."

Abaddon kissed the back of Grim’s hand. “Thanks. I’m proud of myself as well. I can’t wait to finally have a job that I can be proud of!”

Grim blushed and bashfully smiled.  _ "I'll come and see your rehearsals and opening night. I'll be there to always support you." _

“Babe, you have your own work to do, you don’t have to come to rehearsals. I appreciate the thought though… but if you don’t show up to opening night, you’re sleeping on the couch.” Abaddon chuckled after saying this, gently shoving Grim. “I’m kidding. If you manage to come to any of my shows, I’ll be happy.”

Grim gasped in mock offense as he was told he would sleep on the couch. He then laughed and smiled. " _ You know I can skip work for you. Satan can go stick a sword where the sun doesn't shine. I'll always make time for you, my queen~" _

Abaddon blushed as he gently kissed Grim. “Just… don’t do anything stupid just so you can see me.” Abaddon squeezed his hand, returning to his stargazing.

_ "I always do stupid things, but I'll try not to," _ Grim half-promised, laying back on the blanket and listening to the sound of the waves. 

Reaper came running up to Abaddon with a crab in his mouth. "Master! Look what I got!"

Abaddon smiled at Reaper, admiring just how cute he could be. “Just don’t eat that. It will try to fight back.”

"It's tried to pinch me, but I bit it and it's not trying to hit me again!" The crab in his mouth was alive, but it wasn't moving too much and its shell was cracked.

Abaddon took the crab from Reaper's mouth. "Well, at least let me cook it first." Abaddon summoned fire to the palm of his hand, instantly cooking the tiny crab. "There, should be safe now." He whispered to Grim, "And put it out of its misery."

_ "Good idea." _ Grim whispered back and nodded, plucking a tiny little light from the crab's body and sending it off.  _ "There, now it's in a better place." _

"D-Did you just…” Abaddon sighed, then laughed at the situation in front of him. "You really reap every soul, don't you?"

_ "Usually I just reap human souls, but the crab was already here, so eh, why not?" _ Grim shrugged and laid back down on the blankets. Reaper wagged his tail. "Can I have it, Master? Please? It smells so good!"

"Dig in, Reaper. Made it just for you!" Abaddon watched as Reaper dug into his meal, chuckling to himself. He laid down beside Grim, snuggling up next to him.

Reaper nodded and tore off a leg, crunching on the shell and leg meat happily. Grim wrapped an arm around Abaddon, cuddling him close.  _ "You seem to be enjoying our little date already. You wanna just lay here, or perhaps I could find you a lovely pearl in the reef?" _

"Oh, you don't have to trouble yourself." Abaddon leaned into Grim's embrace, never wanting this day to end.

Grim nodded and held Abaddon while Reaper ate his crab snack.  _ "Abaddon, I love you so much. Everything right now is perfect, and I don't want it to change." _ He placed gentle kisses along his face, humming.

Abaddon's blush increased with every kiss. "S-stop~!" He was laughing like a kid now, happy to have someone who spoiled him so much.

_ "Nooooo~" _ Grim smirked and continued to kiss him softly, laying him down and peppering him with love. "I am never going to stop loving you or praising you, you're my everything~"

Abaddon continued to laugh, the light kisses feeling like tickles against his face and neck. Abaddon gently shoved him off, trying to catch his breath.

_ "Awww is my baby ticklish~?"  _ Grim raised a brow at Abaddon after he was shoved off. He wiggled his fingers at him devilishly, forming an idea.  _ "Maybe I should find your special spot~" _

Every muscle in Abaddon's body tensed. "G-Grim, no. Stop, don't you dare!" He slowly backed away from Grim, keeping him just out of arm's reach.

_ "Heheheheh~ Here I come~" _ Grim crawled closer with a devilish grin. Oh, he would dare, he was so going to. He knew Abaddon would get revenge on him, but this was going to be worth it. Grim attacked Abaddon's sides, tickling him.

Abaddon burst out laughing. "Haha! G-Grim! Stooop! Ha!" Abaddon was pinned to the ground as Grim attacked him with his delicate fingers.

_ "Gotcha! I have you now, my little Kitten~" _ Grim teased and ran his fingers all over, he loved hearing Abaddon's laughter, seeing him smile.  _ "I'm going to enjoy this as much as I can~" _

Abaddon was getting short of breath, the sensation of being tickled was becoming too much for him. As his blood pressure rose, something else was rising as well~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to that hiatus we mentioned in the previous chapter. We'll try to get chapters out as soon as we can, so please bear with us as we write more content for you. See you next time!


End file.
